Bonds Unbroken
by zikashigaku
Summary: Almost three years passed since Koyuki left Konoha and now she goes back to face the painful past with her son. What happens when Sasuke finds out he has a son and for how long can Koyuki hide him from Akatsuki and it's true leader?
1. Back in Konoha

"Mamma!" Atsuko yelled in delight after he jumped the last five steps into his mother's arms, the hood falling back and Koyuki smiling.

"Hello Atsuko." she said with a smile and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome home Koyuki." Kankuro said.

"Thanks."

"How was the mission?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Bloody...like any other anbu mission." she placed Atsuko on the ground and he wrapped an arm around her leg with teddy bear in hand. "Where's Gaara and Temari?"

"Temari is making dinner and Gaara is still in the Kazekage building."

"Busy as always I guess." She took off her cloak and sand fell on the ground and a bit on Atsuko. "That sandstorm outside is worse than the rain back in konoha."

"True, at least water dries off, while sand gets everywhere."

"Well, I go used to it." she said and shook her silver hair of any sand that could be in it. Her hair had started turning silver six months after Atsuko was born and didn't turn completely silver until she had gone on a mission that had almost ended her life and what had saved her was her friend Mika and the momentarily loss of control over the curse mark. Now her hair was past her waist and closer to her knees.

"I'll go take a shower while dinner's being prepared and come down when it's ready."

"Alright. I'll go tell Temari you're back."

"Mommy can I come with you?" he asked.

"Okay Atsuko." she smiled and picked him up as they went up the stairs. It turned out Atsuko needed a shower as well when she had realized he was dirty from playing outside before the storm had begun and made him take a bath too. Now she was in her bathrobe and drying her son's hair after placing him in a grey t-shirt and black pants.

"Mommy can I brush your hair?" he asked as she placed the towel on the rack. Her hair was now almost dry and she smiled at him again.

"Alright just let me get dressed." She threw on a baggy red-shirt and white shorts before giving him a brush and sitting him on her bed and she laid on her stomach next to him. For some reason ever since her son could speak in full sentences which had been three months ago he had asked if he could brush her hair. She had asked once but he never told her, he would only smile and ask again with puppy dog eyes she couldn't refuse. As he brushed her hair it was silent until she turned her head to look at him.

"Atsuko, can you tell mommy something?" she asked him and he stopped brushing her hair. "And please tell me the truth."

Atsuko was silent until he looked around as if afraid he would be heard.

"Promise you no get mad?"

"I promise." he fidgeted with the brush as he told her.

"daddy Mika..." Koyuki bit her lip at Mika's name and tried not to let a tear slide down her cheek. "He say my real daddy...love you hair."

She closed her eyes. Along time ago she had once told Mika how Sasuke had a thing for girls with long hair.

_Then why don't you cut it? he had asked. _

_I grew attached to it and it's the only reminder of why I grew it and to not forget my goal. she had answered. And to tell you the truth, he always had a habit of twirling it through his fingers when he thought I was asleep._

"Mika told you that?" Atsuko nodded.

"He say to keep mommy's hair pretty. And he made me not say...some else."

"And what was that?" she asked now on the verge of tears.

"He love it too." Koyuki's eyes widened and a stream of tears fell down to which Atsuko placed his hands on his mother's cheeks.

"Mommy don't be sad."

"I'm not sad darling...I'm happy." she said as she sat up and kissed his forehead. "Now lets go eat."

* * *

"You needed to speak with me Gaara?" Koyuki as she closed the door to his study and sat on a chair facing him. Gaara nodded as he placed down his book. Koyuki had just finished placing Atsuko to bed when Kankuro had told her Gaara was back and he needed to see her in his study.

"Yes. Tomorrow Temari will be going to Konoha as our representative and help with the preparations for the upcoming chunnin exams. Koyuki's stomach flip over and she felt a cold chill down her spine.

"And you need me how?" she asked hesitantly and Gaara gazed at her intently.

"I want you to go back to Konoha."

Koyuki paled and her blood ran cold. Back to Konoha, back to the memories and past she had almost forgotten about.

"I will do no such thing." she glared.

"I know you needed to heal and yes you didn't just sit around and mope in a corner but actually kept to you ninja duties after having Atsuko...but it's not enough. Konoha is your true home and you need to face the past."

"Gaara-"

"As the Kazekage I am ordering you to obey me." he said sternly but then his look softened. "And as a friend I'm telling you for your own good. You need closure."

There was no mistake his words were sincere and Koyuki felt gratitude towards him but after everything that happened she just didn't think she was ready. Sensing her distress Gaara stood from his chair, walked around his desk and wrap his arms around her and placing his chin on top of her head.

"I know Mika's death affected you more than you care to lead on Koyuki but he would of not wanted you to mourn him like this." her hands rose to his shirt and clench it tightly.

"He loved me Gaara...that idiot-why did he have to wait until he was bleeding dry to tell me?" she whispered miserably.

"Because he knew you couldn't give him you heart completely. Part of it still belongs to Sasuke Uchiha whether he wanted it or not."

He gently pulled her away and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You need to do this." she could see it in his eyes that he had made up his mind and nothing could persuade him.

"What time should I wake up?" she asked in defeat and Gaara gave her a small smile.

"As early as possible."

"Atsuko will love that." she muttered since her son had a habit of waking up before anyone else in the house except Gaara since he in fact didn't sleep. "I guess I should hit the hay then."

"Good-night Koyuki."

"Night Gaara."

When she got to her room she slowly closed the door to not wake Atsuko up and after changing into her pajamas she silently slid under the warm covers on her bed. She placed her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling, but sleep didn't come.

_I'm going back home. _she thought _Back to where everything started...back to bloody reality._

She didn't know when sleep came to her, only that when it did she slept un-plagued by nightmares. Though a strange sensation filled her as the birthmark on her shoulder which still held some of her sealed childhood memories slightly glowed. Her sleep turned and visions of the older versions of her friends filled her mind along with her brother and the Hokage. When her alarm rang at five in the morning she sat up, turned it off and scratched the back of her head. The dream in itself had been strange, seeing the older versions of her friends was strange as she hasn't seen them since the day she left. She hadn't even accompanied the sand siblings when they had to take the chunnin exams for the second time because she had still been pregnant at the time. In the end she shrugged it off and proceeded to getting dressed before heading over to wake Atsuko up only to find his little bed empty.

For an instant she panicked and was about to leave her room when she found a small note on his pillow. When she picked it up she recognized Gaara's writting and only had one word written on it.

_Kitchen_

Sure enough when she got to the kitchen she was assaulted with the sweet smell of pancakes. Atsuko was sitting on a stool and Gaara was flipping the pancakes into an already sizable stack next to him. Atsuko smiled brightly when he saw his mother walk in.

"Mornin mommy!"

"Good morning to you too darling. Ohaio Gaara."

"Ohaio Koyuki."

"Wow I haven't seen you making food in quite a while." she teased as he placed the large stack of pancakes on the table and she grabbed herself a plate before serving her and Atsuko one. After turning off the stove Gaara joined them and Atsuko looked at his mother with curiosity.

"Mommy uncle Gaara say we going on adventure." Koyuki stopped eating and met eyes with Gaara who nodded.

"uh, yes that's right. We are going to Konoha." she replied with a stiff voice.

"You home?" he asked excitedly.

"That's right. In fact...we are going to be living there from now on." she said and Atsuko was happy for a moment before he finally realized what that meant.

"So...we not coming back?" there was a bit of sadness in his eyes and once again she was surprised at how quickly he was able to realize difficult things like this. Sometimes he would act like any two year old, still discovering the world and playing out in the sun and get dirty; and then there were times like these when he would act far beyond his own age. But when Koyuki had finally asked herself about this she realized how stupid that question was. He had Uchiha genes for heavens sake and they were too smart for their own good. Combining that with the genes of the Hatake clan and you've got a smart kid who shouldn't be that smart; her clan had probably never been as great as the Uchiha's but they were on par in terms of brains and power.

"No sweetie afraid not. But whenever we can I promise we'll come back to visit or they'll come visit us." she smiled at him. That somehow seemed to please the little two year old as he returned to his meal. Koyuki and Gaara exchanged a look before they continued eating and were soon joined by Temari five minutes later.

"I knew I smelled pancakes." she said with a yawn, still looking sleepy as she sat down and served herself. "Gaara informed me you would be accompanying me."

"Yes."

"And that your stay there will be permanent."

"Of course."

Temari sighed and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you when I come back. It just won't be the same without you and Atsuko around."

"I'll make sure to write whenever I can and visit as often as we can." Koyuki smiled sadly at Temari too. "I just hope Kankuro can get by without me since I won't be here to get his ass outta bed or fix him a coffee to get rid of the headache."

"Well Kankuro can get off his ass by himself and fix his own coffee thank you very much." drawled a sleepy Kankuro who was leaning on the door frame.

"And good morning to you too." Koyuki smirked. He pushed himself of the door frame and sat next to her while she served him a plate.

"So at what time are we leaving Temari I have everything prepared already."

"As soon as we are done eating. There will be an escort coming with us and it will take us three days to get to Konoha and we'll probably get there by nightfall."

* * *

"Mommy I don't wanna go anymore." Atsuko whined sadly when they got to the gate. The thrill to leave was soon replaced with dread knowing he won't be able to come back to suna for a long time and he wrapped his arms around his mother's leg. Koyuki pulled her hood back and got on her knee to be on eye level with her son.

"Atsuko I know this is hard, it was hard for me when I left Konoha too. But I promise you we'll come back once in while, besides you might change your mind when you get to Konoha."

"No I want to stay here." he protested with tears in his eyes. Koyuki sighed, of course he wanted to stay he was born here and had never gone anywhere else not to mention he's only two years old. This has been his only home.

"Atsuko please do this for mommy." she pleaded, moving his long bangs from his face. She had tried cutting them many time along with his hair which was now down to his shoulders but when ever she tried she was met with puppy dog eyes and tears and she had no choice but to give up. Atsuko met his mother's eyes and saw her sadness in them and he never liked seeing his mother sad. Slowly he nodded and she kissed his cheek.

"We should get going." she told Temari and pulled her hood back on and her backpack. She turned to Kankuro who shook his head and took her hood down.

"Honestly Koyu you don't need to put that hood on you look like the reaper."

"Kankuro someone could recognize me on the way and I don't want that when we get to Konoha."

His only response was to roll his eyes and grab a lock of her silver hair up to her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure the last time they saw you they complimented on this amazing silver hair and how it almost reaches the floor."

Koyuki could only flush pink and glare.

"My hair doesn't reach the floor." was her only argument and Kankuro chuckled before kissing her on the forehead and giving her a gently hug. "Good-bye Koyuki."

"We'll see each other soon I promise." suddenly her arm throbbed and an image of Kankuro withering in pain flashed in her mind and tensed. When Kankuro let her go he raised an eyebrow but she shook her head and rubbed her arm where her birthmark was which was now covered by a bandage. "Just take care of yourself and don't get into trouble I don't want to come and save your sorry ass." she smirked.

"You wish sweetheart." he winked and she rolled her eyes, grabbing Atsuko's hand.

"Be careful and don't forget to send a hawk when you arrive." Gaara told them and Temari nodded.

He hugged Koyuki and then knelt and extended his hand to Atsuko which was in a fist as if holding something. Curious, Atsuko cupped his hand and Gaara dropped the object in his hand.

"This is a present, so you can be sure that we will always be with you no matter where you go." Gaara said with a smile that was so small only Atsuko could see. It was a chain made out of gold with an oval pendant attached to it with the sand symbol and when Gaara opened it for him there was a picture of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari on one side and a smiling woman with dark brown hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. Atsuko looked questioningly at Gaara.

"Who's that uncle Gaara?" Koyuki saw the picture and her eyes widened.

"That is your mom before you were born Atsuko." Gaara said. "Kankuro took that picture when you weren't looking." was his answer to Koyuki's un-voiced question.

"Mommy you look really happy." he said and she closed the locket quickly and cleared her throat.

"We really should get going Temari I don't wanna get there late." she said. Gaara took the locket from her and place it around Atsuko's neck.

"As long as you always keep this with you we'll always be close to you Atsuko." Gaara whispered and ruffled his hair before standing up and Koyuki grabbed her son's hand.

The entire time they walked Atsuko kept looking back every now and then to Suna until they were so far away he could no longer see it. He regretfully looked forward again and held tighter to his mother's hand until he gasped.

"Mommy my teddy bear!" he looked at his mother close to tears until she smiled at him and produced said bear as if from mid air.

"I knew you couldn't part with him." she told him gently and gave it to him which he hug with the hand that wasn't holding on to his mother. Temari smiled at them before beginning her conversation with her escorts on how they would proceed once they got there.

"The fifth Hokage would most likely expect us so she'll probably have someone waiting for us at the gate to take us to a place to stay and meet her in the morning." then he looked at Koyuki and her son. "Though she might have trouble accommodating them."

"Why would they-" Koyuki started but then it dawned on her. "Oh no he didn't! Don't tell me he didn't tell her?"

Their looks told her enough and she huffed indignantly.

"Honestly that man needs to stop making decisions like this on his own." she glared at nothing in particular.

"I'm sure we'll work something out." Temari said but Koyuki waved it away.

"It's fine, besides I have a house there so..." she let the sentence to be finished in their minds.

"Great then I can stay with you right?" Temari asked. "I really don't want to separate from you two so soon."

Temari gave her a pleading look and Koyuki laughed.

"Alright Temari but what about them." she nodded to the escorts who chuckled.

"Don't worry about us we'll take the original arrangements. Besides I'm sure this will come as a relief to the Kazekage on the expenses."

The expenses were already immense as it was since they had decided to cooperate with Konoha on hosting the chunnin exams in Konoha again and this small saving would no doubt be a relief to Gaara.

"I'm sure he'll agree." Koyuki laughed.

They continued like this for another hour or two until Atsuko tugged on her hand.

"Mommy I'm bored." he said

"What do want to do?"

"Play." he said and Koyuki thought for a moment. There was nothing in her backpack that he could play with and walk at the same time...unless.

"Okay." she bit her thumb till it drew blood and made a few quick hand signs and slammed the ground followed by smoke. When the smoke cleared Akira in his tiger form appeared and the toddler squealed in delight.

"Akira!" he yelled in delight and ran up the tiger and hugged his muzzle. Temari and the escorts gave Koyuki an exasperated look which she rolled her eyes.

"What? He's capable of ripping throats and babysitting." Akira heard her and he growled.

"Is that why you summoned me?" he asked indignantly. "My rank has depleted ever since I made the contract with you."

He pretended to be upset as he tried to keep Atsuko from grabbing his tail.

"I went from killer to bodyguard, then I went to nurse followed by pet...now I've been demoted to babysitting! How humiliating." he whined and Koyuki rolled her eyes as she began to walk and Temari and the escorts folowed along with Akira while Atsuko still tried to get his tail.

"Don't exaggerate and admit you love him." she smirked. Since Akira was introduced to Atsuko a few days after he was born Akira had told her to summon him as often as she could just to see him. When ever Koyuki ran errands Akira took care of him whenever Temari or Kankuro couldn't.

It wasn't until two more hours later that Akira had tired the poor kid out and he was on Akira's back fast asleep. After telling Koyuki he was running low on chakra and needed to head back that Koyuki took Atsuko in her arms and with a thanks Akira disappeared.

* * *

They arrived at Konoha by nightfall exactly as planned and were greeted by the guards who bowed.

"Welcome Temari-san." then eyed Koyuki and suspiciously until they saw Atsuko asleep in her arms. "Though we did not expect this young lady and her son."

The night was dark and slightly illuminated by the street lamps so they couldn't see Atsuko very well to see the Uchiha features.

"Yes I'm sorry about that the Kazekage kinda sent her last minute but this is a private matter that needs to be discussed with Hokage-sama." the guards nodded and let them pass with the address of where they'll be staying.

"We would accompany you but we cannot leave our post."

"Do not worry we've been here plenty of times before to know the way, thank you." Temari said with a smile and they left. When they turned a corner Koyuki let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Now you can show me to your house Koyuki." Temari said and then turned to the escorts. "We'll meet you at the hotel at six in the morning."

They nodded and headed their own way. When Koyuki and Temari arrived at Koyuki's home they saw a clean house with only a week layer of dust and Koyuki kept her defenses up even with Atsuko asleep in her arms.

"Seems someones been keeping the house clean once in a while."

"Too often in my opinion." Koyuki murmured.

"Don't worry." Temari said before yawning.

After they had gotten everything settled they changed into their pajamas and got in bed. Someone had also washed all the sheets so there was no need to change them. Atsuko on the other hand didn't want to sleep alone in a new place so he snuggled next to his mother and fell asleep again while Koyuki stared out the window from her bed.

_I'm back in Konoha...Sasuke. _she thought before her gaze fell to their team seven picture and she let sleep take over her.


	2. Unexpected Reunions

"Temari I don't know I don't want Atsuko to come with us to see the fifth Hogake." Koyuki objected as Atsuko played with his toys on the floor.

"She has to know Koyuki it's the only way to keep him safe here in Konoha." Temari tried to reasoned with her stubborn friend. "If you are worried about someone seeing his face than just put a cap on him she said as she grabbed a baseball cap from the ground and placed it on Atsuko's head.

"See? And he's a shy kid I doubt he's going to be running around everywhere like he did in Suna." She had a point but she still didn't want her son to be seen. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to meet with Tsunade. She sighed played with a strand of her hair before glaring at Temari.

"I hate it when you're right." Temari laughed and headed towards the door while Koyuki picked up Atsuko and gave him his bear. "Atsuko we are going to meet the Hokage."

"What's a Hokage mommy?" he asked.

"It's someone who's like uncle Gaara."

"Like a king?" he said with delight.

"Yes, only here in Konoha it's a queen."

"Is she pretty?" Koyuki smiled.

"Yes she's pretty." with that she kissed his cheek, put him down and grabbed his hand before heading after Temari.

After meeting up with their escorts they headed to the Hokage tower. Koyuki kept her guard up the whole time as they walked through the streets but no one approached them; although people would sometimes do a double take whenever they saw Koyuki.

"What's with these people Temari they keep staring at me." she muttered to which her friend smirked teasingly.

"Well you are quite a rarity. Your silver long hair, red sundress and a cute little is a beacon sign for attention."

"Why am I wearing this again?" she asked.

"Despite coming back Gaara told me not to let you wear ninja clothes until you've spoken with Tsunade." Temari smiled deviously while Koyuki huffed at Gaara's interference. When they got to the Hokage tower she gripped Atsuko's hand a little tighter.

"Atsuko don't separate from me at all while we are here okay?" she told him and he nodded and got closer to her.

Once they were inside they walked up the stairs and down the hall until they got to the door and Temari knocked followed by a firm "come in" and Temari looked at Koyuki who nodded hesitantly before opening the door. Tsunade was sitting on her chair with piles of papers everywhere around her and Koyuki had to suppress a laugh. Tsunade had never liked paper work and unlike the third Hokage she let all the work pile up. Atsuko hid behind Koyuki's dress and peeked shyly at Tsunade.

"Temari its a pleasure to see you." Tsunade said before her gaze fell on Koyuki. "And who's this?"

Koyuki scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You honestly don't remember me Tsunade-sama. I know my hair changed color but you can't really say you don't remember me." she untied the red bandanna that was wrapped around her left arm and then Tsunade saw the moon shaped birthmark. Tsunade's eyes widened considerably and then really looked at her.

"Koyuki?"

"The one and only...but Temari and I need to talk to you." she said and the escorts got the hint and excused themselves. Once the door was closed Koyuki looked behind her to Atsuko who was still hiding behind her dress.

"Atsuko it's okay say hi." she smiled and the timid toddler peeked at Tsunade.

"ello." he said in a little voice and Koyuki took off his cap making Tsunade almost gasp in surprise at the striking resemblance of the toddler and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Koyuki...this child..."

Koyuki nodded.

"Atsuko this is the fifth Hokage Tsunade. Tsunade-sama this is Atsuko...Atsuko Uchiha."

Tsunade stood up and walked over to them and Koyuki gently took Atsuko by the shoulders and placed him in front of her so Tsunade could take a good look at him. Atsuko's cheeks got a bit red and he almost hid behind his teddy bear when Tsunade knelt down to look at the little one in the eyes.

"Your name is Atsuko?"

"Yes." he answered shyly. Tsunade's lips thinned into a gently smile and placed her hand on top of Atsuko's head.

"That's a really nice name." Atsuko smiled shyly before she stood up and leaned against her desk.

"There is no doubt Sasuke is the father." there was a small accusatory look in her eyes.

"Don't give me that look that's not the reason I left Konoha." Koyuki said as she rolled her eyes. "I didn't know I was pregnant with Atsuko until a month after I moved to Suna."

"Well I'm glad you came back Koyuki...and I'm sorry about Mika's death." Tsunade said with sympathetic eyes but Koyuki simply ignored it. She did not want to go down that particular talk.

"I'll remain here as long as we can insure no one will know Atsuko's parentage."

"Koyuki that is going to be hard to do. In case you have not noticed, Atsuko is basically a cloned version of his father." she pointed out. "And I really doubt you'll want to keep him locked up somewhere."

As safe as that sounded she didn't want to keep her son locked up.

"Koyuki you might as well face the fact." Temari told her. "It'll be known sooner or later. You need more people to trust anyway."

"You're both right...but lets keep it a secret for now. At least until Naruto comes back." A few weeks after she had left the village she had gotten a letter from Naruto telling her he was leaving Konoha with Jarayia in order to get stronger to get Sasuke back. She had only crumbled the paper and thrown it away.

"That's a week away." Tsunade informed her.

"Then in a week." she nodded. "Now Atsuko and I need to leave I'm sure you and Temari have chunnin arrangements to attend to."

"Koyuki I will meet you two for lunch."

"Alright, lets go Atsu-" she looked down and Atsuko was gone. Her eyes widened and she looked around the office before seeing the door open. "Now that's just great."

"I'm sure he's around the tower somewhere." Tsunade said. "Don't worry I'm sure one of the jonnin that walk around here will find him."

"I think I'll just go look for him myself I don't want anyone to find him." she said as she ran out the door.

* * *

Atsuko had gotten bored of the conversation between his mother and the queen of this strange new place they had moved to. So without anyone noticing he slipped through the door and walked down the hall. He got to a door and curiously he opened it and found himself in a large room with a velvet carpet and black cushions. He grabbed his teddy bear a little tighter and walked around the room. It wasn't until he got to the middle of the room where he found a large crystal glass ball and he tilted his head curiously. His hand reached towards the ball and it began to slowly glow before smoke enveloped the inside and he watched as the smoke swirled and figures moved. Atsuko got closer and it looked as if someone was fighting and striking down his enemies, a warrior without fear. But the moment he got closer the smoke turned into lightning and fierce red eyes stared back at him and fire grew around them. He jumped back, scared and ran out the door;but he had made the wrong turn and when he finally stopped he realized he had gotten lost. And not knowing which way to go tears welled up in his eyes and he started to cry.

* * *

"I was just getting to the good part of Icha-Icha when she decided to summon me." Kakashi sighed as he walked down the hall. A sob reached his ears and curious to what it was he turned a corner and saw a little boy no older than two sitting on the floor with his teddy bear in one hand and the other rubbing his eyes to stop the tears that were still flowing down. His hair was up to his shoulders and it was a raven color with some brown tints to it.

"What's a kid doing here?" he asked himself as he walked to the little toddler and knelt down. "Hey little one, why are you here all alone?"

The child sniffed and looked at Kakashi, taking in his silver hair that defied gravity, his leaf headband covering his left eye and a mask covering the bottom half of his face.

"I...got...lost..."he sniffed. Kakashi placed his hand a top the little boy's head.

"What's your name?"

"Atsuko..." he said in a low voice.

"Well Atsuko why don't we try and find your mom." he said with what Atsuko thought to be a smile since the corner of the man's eye crinkled. "Where was the last time you saw her?"

"She was with the queen." Atsuko replied as he stopped crying.

"The queen?" Kakashi asked.

"Queen of Konoha." Atsuko replied and then Kakashi understood he meant Tsunade.

"I see. Then lets go see them okay? I know which way to go." this brought a small smile to Atsuko and he nodded. Kakashi began to walk and Atsuko followed and then Kakashi was surprised when Atsuko grabbed his hand. As they walked down the hall Kakashi took the opportunity to look more closely at the little boy and he thought with a frown that this child looked oddly familiar to him. He tried to think where he'd seen Atsuko before but nothing came to mind. His train of thought was interrupted when he saw a girl of fifteen run to a stop and look down on hall and he could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment. The girl's hair was a shocking silver and it went down to almost her knees and she was wearing a red sundress.

_That can't be...is that-_

"Mommy!" Atsuko exclaimed and ran toward his mother. His mother turned sharply and knelt down just in time to grab his son into a hug. She pulled away and wore an exasperated expression.

"Atsuko why did you leave? I told you not to leave my side while we were here."

"Sowy mommy." he apologized in a small voice and looked down. Kakashi thought she was gonna scold him but instead he saw as the mother ruffled his hair.

"Never mind at least you're okay." she smiled and then she seemed to finally notice Kakashi and her eyes widened. She stood up and hid her son behind her.

"I mean no harm." Kakashi said. "I found him down the hall crying. He said you were speaking with the Hokage so we were on our way there. The mother looked at him strangely, as if analyzing him before she visibly relaxed.

"Well, um...thank you." she said and then grabbed her left shoulder. "We should get going, lets go Atsuko." she said as she picked Atsuko up and hastily walked past Kakashi. Kakashi stood confused for a moment.

_That girl was acting very strangely. Maybe I should ask Tsunade when I get there._

When he got to the Hokage's office he was about to knock when he heard voices inside.

"Temari so you two had no problems getting here?"

"No Tsunade-sama it was a peaceful journey here."

"I must say I was quite surprised to see Koyuki. Her presence was unexpected."

"Sorry about that but she had been on a mission and after she got back Gaara told her to come to Konoha."

"Did he say why?"

Kakashi stood there numb struck. His sister was back in Konoha and Tsunade hadn't even told him. Then again she did say she hadn't expected her return.

"Gaara told Koyuki she needed to come back and face her past. But after Mika's dead I feel like she got even worse, her depression was immense even her son couldn't get her out of it."

_Son?_ Kakashi's eye widened and he chose that moment to open the door. Tsunade and Temari stopped talking at once.

"Kakashi don't you knock."

"I heard what you said." was his only reply. Tsunade and Temari traded look until Tsunade sighed.

"Kakashi I know you two left in bad terms but-"

"She has a son?" he said in an almost loud voice. Tsunade's silence was her only response and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes Kakashi." with that Kakashi turned and left, ignoring Tsunade telling him to come back.

* * *

Kakashi was at the front door of his sister's house and raised his hand to knock but stopped before his knuckles hit the wood as he remembered their last conversation.

_"There's nothing left to say big brother. What's done is done. I've been taking care of myself for three years."_

_"And look how that worked out." Koyuki's jaw clenched._

_"What difference does it make? Whether I live with you or not the result would have been the same! I would have been by myself anyway!" she yelled and stalked away._

Okay so they hadn't ended in good terms when she left but before he could apologize she had already left and he knew any effort he tried to make to apologize would have been futile. Not only had he failed his students by letting one turned into a criminal but he had failed in his role as a big brother and he had paid for it by Koyuki being used by Sasuke. What was even more as a sign of failure his sister had gotten pregnant at a really young age.

_What makes you think she wants to see you. _His conscious sneered. He ignored it and knocked on the door.

"Temari did you forget the keys I gave you?" he heard someone say before the door opened and he found himself face to face with the young mother from earlier. Both of them stood shocked for a moment, Koyuki being the first to recover.

"Can I help you sir?" Koyuki answered and it was this that made Kakashi snap out of his initial shock and finally take a look at the girl before him. Her shocking silver hair and her eyes were an intense chocolate brown. Then he looked down to her left shoulder and saw a red bandanna around it and he slowly reached to wards it but the girl backed away and that was all he needed for proof. Grabbing her by her upper arms he brought her into an embrace; leaving the girl slightly bewildered.

"Koyuki I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said three years ago." Koyuki was momentarily still. When she had seen Kakashi with Atsuko she had almost been overwhelmed by the emotion of guilt because of the way they had parted with cutting words. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too big brother." she said in a broken voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." he said as he pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You had every right to be mad at me."

"But not to say the things I said." Koyuki said looking at the floor. Kakashi placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Hey don't worry about it." Atsuko appeared next to his mother and looked at Kakashi curiously. Kakashi noticed him and his eyes widened.

"Koyuki...he's-"

"He's my son Kakashi." she said with a smile. "Atsuko this is Kakashi Hatake...my big brother."

"He my uncle?" Atsuko asked her shyly and his mother nodded. He smiled and surprised even both siblings as he hugged Kakashi by a leg. "I have new uncle!"

Both Hatake siblings looked at each other before laughing.

"Why don't we go inside and talk?" she asked him and he nodded before picking up Atsuko.

* * *

"So that's how your hair turned silver?" Kakashi asked her and she nodded as she took a small sip of her tea. She was leaning against the couch with her legs crossed and Atsuko fast asleep on her chest.

"I still don't understand how it happened though." she frowned.

"Well mom had brown hair too you know." he said as he took a sip of his own tea, he had taken down his mask at some point and Koyuki was glad to see his face again. With the mask he was her sensei and a man she respected, but without it he was her brother and a person she could tease without having to apologize. Koyuki looked at him with wide eyes, not believing him.

"No way." she said.

"Yes way. When dad married mom her hair was a very lovely brown, but after I was born her hair turned silver just like you after you had Atsuko."

"Did she ever say why?"

"Our mother's family was a tribe, that were founded before the first ninja war." he said. "They were a tribe of warriors and performers."

"Mom's family was like a circus?" she asked incredilously and he chuckled.

"You could say that."

"No wonder she was so flexible and made me learn gymnastics." she murmured.

"She thought it would help you have better physical abilities." he shrugged. "Anyway, they came here to perform for the sakura festival and that's when dad first met her."

"How did they meet?" she asked.

"She wasn't very specific, just that he had seen her perform and he was very shy to ask her out."

"That doesn't sound like dad." she laughed. "But how come we never see mom's side of the family?"

"They didn't approve of her being with a ninja and they secretly got married. When her parents found out they disowned her and left the village."

"That's horrible they were unfair!" she said.

"They knew ninjas brought nothing but pain and war. They didn't want their daughter to suffer, and they were right in a way...she's gone." he whispered. They looked at each other in silence for a moment as they both remembered their mother.

"I really miss her sometimes." Koyuki sighed. "If she wouldn't of have...maybe Sasuke and I would of never..."

"Koyuki we can't change what happened or dwell on the what ifs." he told her gently. "Trust me when I say those ifs are not going to make the pain go away or the choices we made be any different. If one good thing came out of all of this, was you having Atsuko."

She looked down at her sleeping son and caressed his cheek.

"That's true."

"He really looks a lot like Sasuke." he said.

"I know. That's what hurts me the most though, I'm always reminded of him and it does nothing but make me hate him even more." she growled. "But I always remind myself Atsuko is different. He's my son and I'll make sure he never grows up the way Sasuke did."

"You do know sooner or later Sasuke will find out. And what are you going to tell him when he starts asking for Sasuke?"

"He won't." she said.

"Why are you so sure?" Koyuki gave him a rueful smile and Kakashi stared at her. "You didn't."

Her silence told him all and Kakashi sighed.

"You lied to him?"

"The Sasuke I knew died the moment he left me that night Kakashi. The boy I saw at the river was no longer Sasuke." then she covered her mouth with a gasp and Kakashi stared at her with wide eyes again.

"You saw him leave and you didn't stop him?" he asked loudly and then lowered his voice before he woke Atsuko. "Why didn't you?

"It didn't happened like you're thinking."

_"Sasuke wait!" she yelled as rain started to pour down. He got ready to jump and she threw her kunai, ripping a large piece of Sasuke's shirt and sticking to the cliff wall. He stopped and turned to look at her one last time as she ran towards him but his eyes were blank and devoid of emotion. His lips moved but because of the heavy rain the clouds suddenly unleashed she didn't hear them. He turned and jumped up the cliff._

_"SASUKE!"_

"Then you showed up." she said. "The Sasuke who would have been Atsuko's father was gone that day."

"Koyuki...what about Naruto."

"When he comes he'll know." she said. "I wont keep this from him Kakashi."

"Speaking of best friends I ran into Neji today." they both turned and saw Temari with Shikamaru. Koyuki was about to open her mouth but Shikamaru stopped her.

"I already know everything and trust me when I say no one will know." Shikamaru assured her and Koyuki nodded. She knew she could trust Shikamaru and knew he would be discreet. Then Shikamaru looked closer and saw Atsuko.

"He really does look a lot like Sasuke."

"Does everyone need to keep saying that?" she huffed indignantly. "You're making it sound like Sasuke gave birth to him or something. I'm the one who had to carry him in my womb for nine months and then almost die as he came out off my-"

"Okay we get your point already don't need to know anything else." Temari said with a wave of her hand while both men slightly flushed at what Koyuki had been about to say. Apparently being away had not changed her feisty attitude in the least and increased it instead.

"So you saw Neji?" she asked. Temari nodded.

"We didn't tell him you were here though. I thought you still wanted to keep your arrival a secret."

"I still do. Well, until Naruto comes back anyway." she said. "And I think Neji is smart enough to know you were lying. Then she turned to look at the front door and smiled. "Right Neji?"

The door opened and Neji walked in. He was taller than the last time she's seen him and his hair was longer but still tied in a really low ponytail. Koyuki smiled at her best friend though she felt guilty as well for never telling him anything. Neji deactivated his sharingan and gave her a small smile.

"Hello Neji."

"Koyuki."

"Well, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us. Kakashi-sensei want to join us for lunch?" Temari asked. Kakashi nodded and they left leaving the two of them alone. Koyuki gently laid Atsuko on the sofa and stood up her hands instantly beginning to play with her hair.

"Neji...I'm sorry for never telling you anything. It was just that-" she never ended her sentence as Neji embraced her.

"I forgive you Koyuki." he said and then pulled away. "But you still need to tell me everything that happened."

"It's a long story...and there are a few things I'm still not ready to talk about."

"I understand." then he looked at Atsuko and tilted his head curiously. "He looks like Sasuke...but he probably acts like you."

Koyuki laughed.

"You are wrong Neji, he's a shy little kid and he's very sweet. Wouldn't even hurt a fly." then she nodded to the kitchen. "C'mon lets head over to the kitchen and join them for lunch."

* * *

"Hey Pervy sage how much longer till we get to Konoha?" asked Naruto as the walked through the woods.

"I've told you to stop calling me that a millions times already." Jarayia sighed. "And we'll get to Konoha in a week."

"But I already want to get there soon so I can go get Koyuki from the Sand Village!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto you can't force someone especially her to get back to Konoha. Her pain of being left by Sasuke was greater than yours or Sakura."

"I know that." he murmured. "That's why I want to get to Konoha so Tsunade can give me permission to go get her. I want to make her smile again."

"Perhaps getting Sasuke back won't get her happy."

"You weren't there when we found her...she was so broken and teared down. It made me so angry and powerless especially since I wasn't able to keep my promise to her."

_"Koyuki…I'll bring him back." He let her go and took her head in his hands and made her look at him, her eyes back to their chocolate brown color but there was no light in them, just cold hard sorrow. "Koyuki I'll bring him back to you. It doesn't matter if I have to break every single bone on his body I'll bring him back."_

_"Naruto don't make promises you can't keep." She said with a sorrowful smile. "He's not going to come back…he's gone."_

"The emptiness in her eyes almost matched Sasuke's and it scared to think she would end up like him." Naruto clenched his fists and an intensity filled his eyes. "With the training I've gained thanks to you I'll be able to save them both."

Jarayia shook his head and smiled at Naruto before ruffling his hair.

"You really are something Naruto you're willing to do anything to save a friend." he smiled.

"You better believe it." Naruto smiled.

_Naruto you're becoming more and more like Minato and Kushina. _Thought Jarayia as the blond began to walk a little faster. _If he keeps going like this he will become a great ninja in no time. Maybe he'll even become a great Hokage too._


	3. Tears of a Teddy Bear

"So Koyuki is back in the village." Naruto said. The look in his eyes had changed from happy to melancholy. Sakura, Temari, and Shikamaru gave him a worried look. They had met Naruto on the street on their way to see Tsunade and they had welcomed him back. Temari had told Naruto Gaara had become Kazekage and Naruto had been happy as well as shocked. Then they told him Koyuki was back.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked but Naruto suddenly smile his goofy smile.

"I'm really happy to know she's back home."

"I know you want to see her right now, but we need to report to Tsunade first." Jaraiya interrupted as he appeared out of nowhere since they had thought he had gone to see the Hokage already. Naruto nodded his head and began to walk with Jaraiya with his friends following.

When Naruto got to the Hokage's office he didn't think it would take long. Just report to her and quickly brief her in on his journey; he was surprised when that was not the case when Tsunade told him and Sakura they were to fight someone to test how much they've grown these past two and a half years. Kakashi showed up and told them they would be fighting him but before they could begin Naruto had a gift for Kakashi.

"This is the original copy sensei and I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Naruto smiled as extended to his sensei the new book of Icha Icha. Kakashi's eyes lit up like a kid on christmas and opened it. In his mind he heard the song of the angels and the light of heaven-well, the devil in this case- shine on the kinky book, so much he was close to tears. His former students watched their sensei with amusement while Tsunade and the others except Jaraiya rolled their eyes.

"Before you start reading that infernal book Kakashi don't you have something to tell your students?" Tsunade reminded him. Kakahsi nodded and placed his book away slightly disappointed he wouldn't be able to read it just yet.

"You will be fighting against me. So meet me at our old training spot in at sunset." he smiled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

At sun set like their sensei had instructed, Naruto and Sakura were in their old training ground and a sense of longing filled their chest.

"It's been almost three years since we last practiced together." Sakura mused and Naruto looked at her with a tilt of his head.

"You mean you never-" Sakura shook her head.

"I couldn't come here after everything that happened. The pain was too much and every time I walked close to her I would always turn away or walk faster just to get away. I just couldn't bear it." There was anger in her eyes and Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Soon everything will go back to the way it was and Sasuke will come back."

Deeper in the tress Tsunade, Shizune, Jaraiya and an anbu were standing between the trees observing them.

"I think their mood will pick up a bit more once they see you." Tsunade said to the anbu whose face was covered with a cat mask.

"Perhaps but it's better for them to bond with Kakashi again first before I make my appearance."

Jaraiya looked the anbu over already knowing who was behind the mask. She had grown into quite a formidable kunoichi and the chakra emminating from her -despite being hidden- was greater than the last time he'd seen her. Koyuki watched as her past teammates battled her brother with intensity and a small smile spread on her lips at how she remembered the first time they had practice with team seven.

_Your test is to take these three bells from me. Do you know what this means?_

_Only three people gets to pass said Koyuki and her other three teammates gulped._

_Come on lets do this fair and square! One on one! _

_Koyuki shook her head from up in the trees. This dumbass is begging for a beating. She watched in amusement as Naruto was hurled into the water and later on hanging upside down after falling for a trap._

The ground shook and Koyuki turned her attention back to the battle and watched with wide eyes as the ground split opened and revealed Kakashi who had been about to attack from the ground. Even Kakashi was appalled at the turn of events and Naruto was completely bewildered. Koyuki and Jaraiya stole a glance at Tsunade and they could see the smirk on her face.

_Tsunade-sama is very scary indeed. _thought Koyuki. _She made Sakura into a miniature version of herself._

Koyuki turned her back and began to walk away.

"Koyuki where are you going?" asked Tsunade "You haven't finished watching them."

"I have to go see Atsuko. They won't stop until the sun rises anyway, I'll be back by then." she looked towards her teammates before turning away again. "Besides...I know how much they've grown just by looking at them."

* * *

"Welcome home mommy!" Atsuko ran into his mother's arms and laughed as she lifted him up and twirled him. Temari watched from the kitchen doorway with a smile along with Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru you're here again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and he cleared his throat.

"Tsunade-sama gave me a side assignment besides being in charge of setting up the exams. I have to keep an eye on you and Atsuko." Shikamaru had expected Koyuki to act outraged if not downright pissed that Tsunade wanted her to have someone babysit her but he was surprised when she only nodded.

"I see, well thanks for taking on the assignment Shikamaru." she smiled sweetly at him and Shikamaru only blinked as Koyuki grabbed Atsuko and picked him up.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Atsuko said with a pout. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay then, lets go to the kitchen I'm sure aunt Temari has cooked a delicious meal since it smells so good from here."

"I made tomato rice-balls." Temari commented. "Atsuko begged me to make some, and I couldn't say no."

"Well they are your favorite." Koyuki told Atsuko but she felt a small tug in her chest since Sasuke had also been a lover of those tomato rice-balls. She didn't know why but Atsuko had inherited a lot of Sasuke's eating habits. He didn't like sweets much but he would ask for some once in a while unlike Sasuke who downright hated them, he enjoyed rice-balls and he liked spicy food as well. Though it seemed Atsuko had inherited a sweet side that neither of his parents had, sure Koyuki had a sweet side to her but it was only reserved for her son while the rest of her attitude was more rough around the edges. Perhaps he had inhabited the sweet nature from both grandmothers since she knew Sasuke's mother had been one of the rare people in the Uchiha clan who had such a trait.

After eating Shikamaru excused himself, saying there were still some security details he needed to go over.

_"_I don't want that incident from three years ago to happen again. Too much of a drag." he had said before bowing and giving Temari a strange look before leaving. Koyuki looked at Temari who only cleared her throat and began to clean the table.

"Oh Temari~" Koyuki smirked and Temari slowly looked at Koyuki and froze when she saw the smirk.

"NO!"

"Oh C'mon Temari I can totally tell there's something between you two." she laughed. Temari blushed but she was a stubborn woman.

"There's nothing Koyuki so stop asking!" Temari said with a shake of her head. Unfortunately Atsuko chose now to speak.

"Mommy I saw Shika-sama give aunt Temari a kiss." Now Temari's face turned crimson red and Koyuki smiled triumphantly. Atsuko, non the wiser he was not supposed to have mentioned it grabbed his bear from the floor and leaned against his mother with a small yawn and rubbed his eyes with a small hand. Koyuki picked him up and placed him on her waist while still smiling at Temari.

"Drunk people and children never lie Temari. We are soooo going to talk about this later." before Temari could object she left with Atsuko resting his head against Koyuki's shoulder.

"Mommy...sleepy..." he whispered.

"I know sweety, but we need to clean you up first." she took him to the bathroom to clean his face and his hands. Once he was clean Koyuki handed him his teddy bear again and he hugged him closer to him.

"You really like that Teddy Bear don't you?" she smiled as she took of his shirt to replace it with his blue pajama shirt that had the sand symbol on it. Then came the pants and when he was ready he gave his mom a pouting look he always gave her when he was sleepy and wanted nothing more than to sleep. She gave him a small laugh and picked him up while on the inside she sighed inwardly. When ever Sasuke had been tired as well he would give that same pout though less childish and more intimidating which she would always respond to a roll of her eyes. She placed him on a his bed and brought the blankets up to his chest.

"Mommy..."

"Hm?" she moved his bangs from his face as Atsuko looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"What was daddy like?" Koyuki's eyes widened a bit then her look soften. She sat against the headboard and Atsuko settled himself to placing his head against her side with her hand resting on his arm, her thumb tracing a circle on his forearm.

"Well...where should I start?"

"What he look like?"

"Well...believe it or not...he looked a lot like you."

"Me?"

"Yup, but he didn't have the brown bits of hair like you do."

"What he like to eat?" she could see his eyes beginning to droop so she kept going, knowing that he would fall asleep any second.

"He loved rice-balls covered in tomato sauce like you do, he didn't like sweets...and some times he would even cook for me." she looked at her son again and she could tell she needed a bit more to lull him to sleep.

"Was he a good ninja?" he whispered. She smiled at the memory of him climbing a tree at the land of mist and his fight against Gaara.

"Yes, he was a great ninja. He didn't give up and when it felt like he was going to give up he tried to remember his dream and it gave him the strength to keep fighting."

"Were you his dream mommy?" he asked and she felt her throat tighten and her eyes sting.

"He wanted to protect me..." she replied in a chocked voice.

Atsuko wanted to ask more but sleep finally overtook him and he closed his eyes though he was quite curious as to why his teddy bear had begun to cry as a few tears slid down it's cheek.

* * *

_I know it's a short chapter sorry about that. I'm sorry it's taking me longer than usual to update but i'm graduating in two weeks and I just moved to a new house so i've been having alot of things piling up so my stories might be put on hold for a while until probably the 24th of June. I'm really sorry but I will still be working on the rough drafts i just won't be posting the chapters. Once again I'm sorry! . _


	4. I Win Again

"They're almost done." Tsunade told Koyuki once she arrived again on the training grounds. Koyuki watched her teammates with a smirk as she watched how they had made Kakashi use his sharingan and even put away his book.

_He's actually getting a run for his money. _She thought with amusement.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, the book I just gave you...I know how it ends."

"Book?" she asked herself and then got it when Kakashi's eyes widened in terror. She looked over at Jaraiya and he nodded.

"Naruto gave his my newest edition, the original copy of course." Koyuki rolled her eyes and continued watching as Naruto and Sakura jumped towards Kakashi who was no covering his ears. Kakashi realized that because of his Sharingan he could also read Naruto's lips.

_The main character is actually-_

_NO!_ He closed his eyes and that was it. When he opened them and took his hands away from his ears he saw them smiling triumphantly and holding a bell each.

"Hehehe" Naruto chuckled throwing the bell up and down. "Gotcha Kakashi-sensei. I never really read till the end, only the first ten pages. It was extremely boring."

_He's defidently not denying he read porn. _Thought Koyuki with a sigh. She looked towards Tsunade and she nodded towards team seven to which she took as a green light and she smirked under her mask. She disappear in a swirl of black petals just when Naruto threw the bell a little too high. Naruto closed his fist the moment he expected the bell to land but he closed his hand on air and he snapped his head towards his hand and sure enough it was empty.

"What the hell? Where did my bell go?"

"The timer hasn't rang yet Naruto. And if you don't get it in time you don't get to eat breakfast." Kakashi answered with a smile.

Naruto pointed at Kakashi accusingly but the jonnin shook his head. Sakura covered her mouth with one of her hands to stop herself from giggling but Kakashi saw her.

"I wouldn't be laughing Sakura your bell is gone too." Sakura looked at her sensei questioningly and when she checked her hand her own bell was gone.

"Hey!" There was the sound of air being cut followed by a _tak _as two kunais whistled past them and embedded themselves on the tree behind Kakashi. The looked behind them and saw an anbu with long silver hair tied up in a high ponytail standing on a thick branch ten feet of the ground, and in her hands were the bells.

"Hey what gives!" Naruto protested and the anbu simply jingled the bells at them.

"She is you next test. Get the bells from her and you pass." Kakashi said brightly and his students proceeded to yell at him.

"YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT!" They yelled but obeyed all the same and attacked the anbu by throwing ninja stars and she took out her katana and blocked. A clone appeared behind her but she quickly turned her katana and stabbed him without even looking and the clone disappeared. Not a second later more kunais soared to her and she simply let herself fall backwards off the branch. Naruto appeared in front of her and aimed a kick but she blocked it by grabbing his ankle and Sakura attacked from behind but was unable to stop as the anbu twisted in mid air and threw Naruto at Sakura and both ninjas collided hard against each other. The anbu back flipped and landed on all fours like a cat while the other two fell hard on the dirt.

"Oh and I forgot to mention." Kakashi said as he took out his book and began to read. "You have to figure out the identity of the anbu."

Sakura responded by throwing two stars at him but he caught them with two fingers. When she looked to the anbu she saw the anbu stand up and quickly place her hair in a bun and Sakura mentally cursed.

_So much for using her hair against her._ Then she began thinking as she tried to untangle herself from Naruto. _Okay so obviously we know her other wise there would have been no use in making us guess her identity. It can't be Ino her hair isn't that light and she's nowhere near the anbu level yet. Ten-Ten's hair isn't like that...but any girl I think of can easily do a transformation jutsu._

"You're thinking too much Sakura-chan." Naruto said and Sakura tilted her head at him who looked like he was thinking as well. "We just need to analyze her in body language and attitude and take off her mask. Watch."

Naruto ran straight towards her and when he was close enough and saw her get ready to defend he made six shadow clones appear last second and the grabbed her by the legs, and arms.

"See?" he said as he reached for the mask but _her _clones attack the others and when they let her go she kicked up and her foot connected with Naruto's jaw and sent him flying.

He landed at Sakura's feet and she rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious it's not going to be that easy Naruto we have to completely pin her down." With that Sakura pulled his up and they ran towards her again. This time the anbu didn't wait and grabbed her katana and ran towards both of them. Naruto dodge the blade and Sakura aimed a punch as she too dodged. The anbu ducked and swung her leg in a roundhouse kick and got Sakura on the side while simultaneously using the flat side of her blade to hit Naruto on his ribs. Sakura and Naruto twisted and fell on the ground while the anbu quickly threw a five shuriken with chains attached and they wrapped both ninja's and embedded in to the tree next to them. Then she aimed five kunais and got them exactly in the holes that were in the middle of the shuriken, making them shrink even deeper. Before Naruto or Sakura could even move the timer rang out loudly.

"Times up." the anbu whispered.

"I don't understand why I have to be tied up too." whined Kakashi as the anbu finished tying the knot.

"A bet is a bet Kakashi." the anbu said through the mask. "You lost the bells and I beat them." then she walked over to Naruto bend down to his eyes level and jingled the bell in front of him. Since all three ninjas were too tall for the stumps they had been forced to sit on the ground and be tied up.

"Looks like I win the bet Naruto, _again." _Naruto could hear the smirk in her voice and he opened his mouth to yell back but he stopped, his mouth still open. Then suddenly realized he was tied up in the same stump and this person jingling the bell in front of him brought a memory extremely similar to this one.

_"What a shame, none of you caught bell except Koyuki." Koyuki jingled the bell infront of Naruto a slightly bemused look on her face. "Looks I win the bet Naruto I got a bell first…you owe me some ramen."_

_"How do I know he didn't just give it to you?"_

_"HA! Right like, he would just hand it over."_

"No way." Naruto whispered as it finally dawned on him. He looked at the floor as if hoping the answer would be written there, then back at the anbu who had now knelt to his eye level, looking at him with a slight tilt of her head.

"If it helps." the anbu said through the mask. "You still owe me ramen."

"_Koyuki?"_ The anbu laughed and took of her headband which had been wrapped around her left arm to show her birthmark. Sakura looked at the mark and her eyes widened. Sure she had overheard Temari and Shikamaru talking that Koyuki had been back and then showed herself and demanded to know where the little traitor was but both chunnin had denied her information. Now that Koyuki was there her anger had disappeared completely and she didn't even know why.

"Nice to see you again Naruto." she said as she grabbed her katana and cut both Naruto and Sakura's ropes. The stood up and Koyuki was unprepared as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around in a giant bear hug.

"Naruto!" she yelled and his only response was to laugh. When he finally stopped and set her down she opened her mouth to yell but he put a hand up to stop her.

"Why haven't you taken your mask off yet Koyu?" the nickname made her flinch a bit though no one noticed. He placed his hands on either side of her the mask and took it off slowly. Naruto's blue eyes met with Koyuki's chocolate brown eyes and a thin smile spread on his lips.

"It's good to see you again Koyuki." he said but Koyuki looked down.

"Naruto...I'm glad to see you too." she smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and buried her face in his shoulder. He was one of her closest friends and she had realized it the moment he had made her the promise of bringing her Sasuke back.

"And now I can invite you that ramen I owe you." he whispered and she laughed as she pulled away. Then her eyes met with Sakura and she gave a nod of acknowledgement to Sakura who nodded back.

"Sakura." Koyuki said a bit stiffly.

"Koyuki." Sakura answered back with a bit of ice in her voice.

"Okay now can someone untie me." Kakashi complained and Sakura untied him. Tsunade appeared along with Jaraiya and Shizune.

"Well done you two though it seems you still have a bit more to grow." then smiled at Koyuki. "Koyuki you seem to never stop improving."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." then she turned to Naruto and motioned with her hand. "Lets go Naruto I'm hungry, and there's a lot we need to catch up on."

* * *

"Wow so you really went to a lot of places with Jaraiya." Koyuki said as she slurped some ramen into her mouth.

"It was amazing some of the villages have never even heard of ninjas before!" Naruto said. "The training was brutal, even the headband Iruka sensei had given me got torn and worn is had to change the cloth for this one." He adjusted his black head band and she noticed the cloth was quite long but in a way it suited.

"And I'm guessing the new outfit was due to that as well?" she asked. It was similar to the one he'd worn when he was younger but the pants were completely black while the jacket was black and orange and the material seemed less heavy than the previous one. He looked more mature she realized with a start and his hair was still blond and pointing in every direction but it looked more tamed.

"Stop staring Koyuki." Naruto laughed and Koyuki rolled her eyes.

"I'm not staring, just analyzing how different you look. But I would have to guess your personality is still the same." she smirked.

"You know it!" then he looked at his finished bowl of ramen in thought before finally looking at Koyuki. "Hey...how have you been?"

Koyuki finished eating and looked at Naruto, his eyes dark with seriousness and instantly she knew what he meant. She shook her head and stood up.

"This isn't the place to talk about it. Follow me." Naruto paid for the bill and followed her until he realized they were heading towards her house. The silence was eerie, and to him...slightly awkward.

"So, um..."he cleared his throat. "How did you end up with silver hair like Kakashi-sensei?"

Koyuki looked at her hair and then simply shrugged.

"I'm not completely sure, I fell asleep with dark hair and when I woke up next morning it ended like this. Although I'm starting to believe it changes during special circumstances and it's a gene that comes from my mother's side of the family.

"And what are those circumstances?"

"You'll see when we get to my house." she voice sounded a bit tight as she said it and Naruto wondered if there was something more to what she was letting on. Once they got to her front door she turned to him with a serious look.

"Okay, Naruto I need you to promise me something." Right away Naruto could tell he wasn't going to like this.

"O...kay..."

"This is serious Naruto no matter what you see and anything I tell you has to stay between us. You can't tell anyone at all...not even Sakura."

"Does anyone else know? Tsunade? Kakashi?"

"Yes...and so does Neji, Shikamaru, and the Sand Sibling...in fact they were the first to out."

"Okay what is it? Does it have to do with Sasuke?"

Koyuki hesitated and then nodded.

"Yes Naruto...it has everything to do with Sasuke." she opened the door and walked in with Naruto following behind her. In the living room there were a few toys scattered everywhere. Naruto looked at the toys in curiosity while Koyuki stood behind him.

"Atsuko I'm home!" Koyuki called and Naruto turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's Atsuko?" There was a soft thudding of feet as they came down the stairs and Naruto watched as Koyuki's eyes softened and filled with love. Confused her turned around, expecting to see Sasuke's replacement but there was no one. That is...until he looked down and saw a two year old boy looking up at him with sleepy eyes. He had hair similar to Sasuke but there were some natural brown highlights in it, his eyes reminded Naruto of Sasuke's and the features were everybit the same as Sasuke's. Naruto stood there with confusion written all over his face until the you boy tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Who are you?" Asked the little boy and Naruto looked at Koyuki who was now at his side. Koyuki looked at Naruto and gave him a small nudge, prompting him to speak.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto...what's yours?" the little boy looked at Koyuki for permission and she smiled.

"It's alright honey, tell him your full name." the little boy fidgeted with his feet before answering.

"My name is Uchiha Atsuko." Naruto froze, his eyes widened and all the color left his face.

"Uchiha...he's an Uchiha?"

"He's not just an Uchiha Naruto." she walked over to Atsuko and picked him up. She moved his bangs from his face and now Naruto noticed something he hand't noticed before. Every single feature of Atsuko looked identical to Sasuke's, but there were a few things like the lips, or the small expressions the little kid was showing...those reminded him of Koyuki. That's when he finally got it.

"Atsuko Uchiha...he's..."

"He's my son Naruto, and Sasuke's the father."

* * *

_Short chapter I know but I've had this in draft for weeks so I just wanted to get it out. :) next chapter will be longer I promise._


	5. Battle with Akatsuki

"Mommy he my daddy's friend?" Atsuko asked as Naruto analyzed him.

"Yes Atsuko," Koyuki said with a smile.

"He really look like me?" Atsuko excitedly asked Naruto with a smile and Naruto was taken aback by the bright personality Atsuko emitted. Sure he was the spitting image of Sasuke but the personalities were without a doubt completely different.

"Atsuko you're like a mini clone!" Naruto replied back with a smile. This brought an even bigger smile to the little kids face.

"I like him mommy." this caused both friends to laugh. "Mommy can I play outside?"

"Sure." she said and put him down before the toddler ran to the door that led to the backyard and ran outside. Naruto took a glance at Koyuki and saw a smile on her lips along with a shine that he thought she had lost after Sasuke left.

"You seem happier." Naruto commented and regretted it when she looked at him and the smile slowly faded.

"It's...better, but sometimes I think if only I could have said or done something to-"

"Koyuki don't." he said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You need to stop beating yourself over it. There was nothing you could have done."

"I know." she sighed and then gave him a small smile. "Thanks for coming back."

"You know I would never abandon the village, especially now." he smiled. "And I made you a promise remember?"

"I remember." she responded and boy did she remember. Not a second went by that it didn't cross her mind and even if she'd beg him not to make the promise he would have done it anyways. Looking at him know she knew how strong and powerful he was and he would do anything to get Sasuke back to Konoha.

* * *

"So you're already heading back Temari?" Koyuki said with sad smile.

"Afraid so, I'm needed back at Suna so I can report to Gaara about the procedures." Temari explained as she hugged her best friend.

"Stay Aunt Temari." Atsuko said close to tears as he tugged at her skirt but Temari only kneel to his eye level and kissed him on the top of his head.

"I'm sorry Atsuko but I really need to go back." then she tapped at the locket that now hanged around his neck. "Just make sure you never loose this and we will always be with you. No matter how far we are."

She stood up and gave a smile to them.

"Come back soon." Koyuki winked. "Don't want to keep _us _waiting."

She gave a quick nod towards Shikamaru and Temari flushed. She nodded and gave one final smile before she left. Sakura turned to them and nodded.

"Well I'm needed at the hospital so I'll see you guys later." She gave a smile to Naruto and Shikamaru and a nod to Koyuki before she left.

"Lets go home Atsuko." Koyuki said and he took her hand. "I'll see the two of you later."

"Mommy can we have some ice-cream?" Atsuko asked.

"Sure, we'll swing by on our way home." she smiled. Shikamaru and Naruto watched her leave until her and Atsuko turned a corner.

"She's trying to carry everything on her shoulders and won't let us help at all." Naruto huffed.

"Women have always been complicated Naruto and she is one of the most complicated I have ever met." Shikamaru shook his head. "It'll take a lot of work but we need to have her trust us again."

* * *

Koyuki watched her son play with a frown on her face, for some reason or another she couldn't help the feeling that there was something wrong. With what? She did not know and it was beginning to bug the hell out of her.

_What is this sensation I'm getting? The last time I felt like this was..._

Blood splattered in her mind and her screams echoed along with the pale face of Mika soaked in a pool of blood, his own blood. She shook her head and sighed. Just then she yelled out and doubled over in pain as her left arm throbbed with pain. Her vision went white and her grip around her arm tightened so hard that it was a probability it was going to bruise. Atsuko turned when he saw her mother scream and immediately ran to her side.

"Mommy!" he yelled and his eyes widened as he saw the moon shaped birthmark glow a deep red and the sealed curse mark glow blue. He looked at his mother and her eyes were wide open despite the pain she was probably feeling. But when Atsuko waved a hand in front of her eyes she didn't even react, it was as if she wasn't looking at him.

Koyuki found herself in front of a dark stone door with carvings of warriors in battle and in the middle a man with eyes that had six irises. She tilted her head in wonder until she sensed someone behind her, when she turned she gasped. It was her cursed mark self with snow white hair and icy blue yes looking at her with a smug look.

"_You_!" Koyuki hissed.

"Me." her other self replied with a smirk.

"What is this place!" Koyuki demanded.

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway." she walked past Koyuki and stood in front of the door.

"Where does this go?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"Then what _can _you tell me?" Koyuki snapped. Her other self simply rolled her eyes and held up a small sphere which glowed purple.

"This is the power of the curse mark sealed by Kakashi." she said and Koyuki scoffed.

"I thought it would be bigger considering the power I use when some of it leaks through."

"Size is not equivalent to power Hatake." the other said. "But I don't have much time for a lesson. There is only the matter at hand."

"And that is?" Koyuki asked.

"You're true powers are over due." she said and placed her hand on the top of Koyuki's head and the sphere changed colors. The purple turned to red and rushed to Koyuki and Koyuki yelled out as she was electrocuted with the chakra. Everything disappeared and now she was hearing voice just like that time at the bridge in the Hidden Mist village. But these flashed were not from her past, it seemed somewhere in the present.

_Gaara was taken._

_Gaara please wake up!_

_Naruto is loosing control we have to stop him._

_Itachi!_

_I know about Atsuko...and he can't stay safe for long._

"Mommy!" Koyuki blinked and found herself looking up at Atsuko's worried look and close to tears. She got up and placed a hand over her face.

"I'm fine Atsuko." she whispered then removed her hand and gave him a smile. "Why don't you keep playing while I go get some rest." she told him and Atsuko obeyed.

_Something's not right...what the heck was that just now?_

* * *

"Gaara's been kidnapped by Akatsuki?" Koyuki yelled. "WHEN?"

"Koyuki calmed down." Tsunade warned. "We just received a messenger Hawk from Suna a few minutes ago."

Koyuki, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were in one of the missions room and were receiving their new mission. Koyuki knew there was a link between what she had seen on her vision and what she was hearing now...and she did not like it one bit.

"Then we have to leave immediately!" Koyuki urged. "I know the fastest route to get to Suna and it'll only take us less than three days."

"But Gaara can be dead by then!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto think! They need to keep Gaara alive in order to retrieve the one tails, he's of no use to them dead. Plus, who knows where their hideout is."

_At least she's thinking things through for once. _ thought Tsunade.

"You have ten minutes to get your stuff ready." Koyuki said. "If you're not there by then I'm leaving without you."

_Spoke too soon. _Thought Tsunade as Koyuki walked out the room and the rest of team seven looked at her with perplexed looks.

"Just do as she says, but you are in charge Kakashi."

"You do know that's not gonna stop her from going over my authority since she does have a higher rank than me despite my amount of experience."

"Then you will have to remind her of it." Tsunade said. "Now get going unless you want her to go alone.

Ten minutes later they were out the Konoha gate and running full speed towards Konoha.

"How long will it take us to reach Suna's borders?" asked Naruto.

"Few hours." she said. They ran for about six miles before they saw Temari just a few feet in front of him. "Temari!"

"Koyuki?" they stopped in front of her and Koyuki gave her a quick summary of what happened and not a second later they were on the move again.

"I know a short cut to get to Suna quicker Temari said." it should only take us a day and a half at most."

They would have arrived to Suna in half a day but they once they had passed the borderline between Suna and Konoha Koyuki cursed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked and Temari pointed to the horizon on their right. A large cloud was heading their way.

"It's a damn sand storm." Koyuki growled. "There's a few cave a few miles from here, if we run at top speed we should get there a few minutes before it hits."

They started running as fast as they could and managed to get to a large sand dune that had an opening that led to an underground cave just as the storm raged outside. They sat in total silence while Koyuki sat near the cave opening, knees drawn to her chest and cursing for their bad luck as well as the storm and whatever natural forces had plotted against them.

"Why can't we just keep going?" Naruto asked. "I'm sure with Temari and Koyuki we could get through."

"It's not easy Naruto." Koyuki explained. "Anyone can easily get lost in a sandstorm whether you're from the village or not. When a storm like this passes it's better to find somewhere to hide or you'll die."

"How long do these storms usually last?" Kakashi asked.

"Three days...sometime even weeks." Koyuki said sourly. "But it looks like this is a minor storm so it shouldn't be too long."

When the storm had ended and they ran full speed towards Suna and arrived much quicker than they thought. The guards quickly let them in and Baki (the sand's sibling's sensei) greeted them but with bad news.

"Kankuro fought against one of the Akatsuki but he was defeated and poisoned him."

"How far has the poison spread?" Koyuki quickly asked.

"Very, if a cure is not made quickly he could be dead before tomorrow." Koyuki cursed and told him to take them to the hospital. Baki nodded and they arrived in less than a minute; Koyuki watched as the medics tried to tie Kankuro to the bed because he was withering in pain and moaning in agony.

"Kankuro!" Temari called in distress and the medics quickly began talking.

"The poison is very rare we don't even know I we'll be able to find an antidote in time."

"I'll do it." they all turned to Sakura who had a determined look on her face.

"Sakura?" Naruto looked at her curiously.

"I'm Tsunade-sama's student I can find the antidote." the medics looked at Temari and Koyuki who nodded.

"Let her work and give her everything she needs." Sakura quickly made them a list and asked Temari to send in a few more medics. She ordered them to grab Kankuro because she was going to extract the poison from him SHe picked up her hair, washed her hands and began to work. They were all curious as to how Sakura was going to do that but they all watched as Sakura walked over to Kankura and her hands began to glow green and placed her hand on a bowl of water and when she lifted her hands the water came with it. She placed them on Kankuro's stomach and they saw in amazement as the water sank in and then Sakura pulled it back out and a purple substance began to come out with it along with the water. But in the process Kankuro began to yell out in pain and tried to sit up but the medics they had summoned restrained Kankuro as Sakura repeated the process over and over with a new bowl of water each time she extracted the poison. After ten minutes of this she used the final water bowl to extract a small amount of the poison and placed it in a vial.

"I've taken enough of the poison out to keep him alive for a few more hours, I need to make an antidote."

"Make a list of everything you need and they medics will take you to the greenhouse." Temari said and one of the medics step forward and led Sakura to the greenhouse. A few minutes later Kanuro drank the antidote and right away his vision began to sharpen and the pain to subside. His first look went to Naruto who smiled at him with his usual goofy smile.

"Hey Kankuro-san welcome back."

"Naruto?"

"Kankuro!" he heard and moved his head to the left only for it to snapp painfully to right as a fist connected with his jaw. There was a yelll followed by lights dancing in Kankuro's eyes and when he cleared his sight again he saw Koyuki panting as if the single blow had left her breathless.

"Koyuki."

"You idiot, you almost died! What would I have told Atsuko huh?" she screamed. Kankuro looked down and then slightly rubbed his jaw.

"I forgot how hard you hit."

"Koyuki!" Snapped Temari and Sakura.

"It's alright," Kankuro said as he laid back down. "Koyuki I'm sorry but I had to try and save Gaara."

"Kankuro, did you manage to take something we can track them with?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, there was a puppet master and I managed to take a piece of his mask." he motioned to his puppets who were piled in a corner of the room, smashed and destroyed.

"Kankuro, your puppets..."Koyuki said sadly.

"I know," he nodded just as sadly. "The hand of Crow has the piece of cloth."

Kakashi took the piece of cloth and they were interrupted by the elders of the sand village. The old lady ran at Kakashi and aimed a kick at him with a yell.

"I WILL GET REVENGE WHITE FANG!" Kakashi just stood there full of surprise but Naruto jumped just in time and stopped her. The other elder was a man and rushed to her side.

"Sister that's not the white fang, he died a long time ago. Look closely." his sister looked closely at Kakashi then smiled.

"Of course I knew that I was just kidding." she said and everyone else hung their head. "My name is Chyo and I will be joining your quest to rescue the Kazekage."

"Um no offense baa-chan but-" Naruto began but Koyuki interrupted him.

"Don't under estimate her Naruto. Just because she's old doesn't mean she can't keep up or kick your ass. Right baa-chan?"

"And you would know from experience Koyuki." Chyo winked at her and Koyuki flushed a bit. "We should get going soon."

"Chyo-sama," Kankuro said and Chyo looked towards him. "Sasori's alive, he is in the Akatsuki."

"Sasori the Puppet Master?!" Temari said in shock.

"He knew everything about my puppets since he designed them. And when I got rid of his mask I saw his signature, he built a puppet he can hide in. That's how he defeated me, and the poison was his own creation." Kakashi made a summoning jutsu and his pack of dogs appeared. The moment they saw and smelled Koyuki they jumped on her; all Koyuki could do was yell in surprise as she was jumped and licked. When they had their fill the dogs backed away and she sat up with a gasp for air.

"Young pup we missed you!" Pakkun said with a wag of his tail and the other dogs barked in agreement. Then Kakashi cleared his throat and they turned in attention.

"This is a scrap of the enemies's close, get the sent and track it down. The Akatsuki kidnapped the Kazekage so we need to find him ASAP." Kakashi commanded. Each dog took a turn to sniff and then headed out the door while Pakkun stayed behind to guide the shinobi.

"We should get going now." Koyuki said. "We can't waist anymore time."

* * *

"Pakkun please tell me we're almost there!" Koyuki callled Pakkun who was leading them.

"We are almost there pup, we just-" he stopped talking as a new scent filled his nose. "Dodge!"

They all jumped from the trees and landed on the ground as the tree tops exploded. When they looked ahead they saw a clearing and in that clearing there was a man in Akatsuki clothes. Koyuki hid behind the trees and masked her chakra without the others noticing as they headed to the clearing. She got closer and her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was Itachi. He still looked the same since the last time she saw him though there was something off about him that she couldn't quite place. Kakashi warned them not to look Itachi in the eyes because they could get caught in the genjutsu but they had gotten trapped anyways and Koyuki watched as Naruto used his rasengan and attacked the ground five feet away from Itachi. A few seconds later Naruto was released from the genjutsu by Chyo and Sakura.

"You can't escape me Kakashi." Itachi said as they both had a battle of genjutsu with their sharingans. When Kakashi broke of the genjutsu he was gasping and sweating as if he had been sufficating. But Kakashi only smirked.

"But for how long can you keep using it? By the way, how is your eyesight coming along Itachi?" Koyuki watched as Itachi's eyes narrowed a bit in anger and his hand twitch.

_His eye sight? What's that got to do with this? _Koyuki thought. She'd have to ask her brother later, but now should be the perfect time to attack. She edged closer to the clearing until she heard Kakashi speak again.

"You three leave, I'll handle him. Pakkun, lead them to the hideout."

"But Kakashi-sensei-" Sakura began.

"Leave! For now I'm the only one who can fight him." Kakashi ordered. Naruto looked reluctant but Sakura grabbed his arm and the three of them followed Pakkun. Itachi threw kunais at the but Kakashi blocked them and attacked Itachi. Koyuki watched the battle progressed and she knew the others hadn't listened and were waiting for a chance to attack. She waited until Itahi had kicked Kakashi on the side and hurled him at a tree that Koyuki took her chance. She jumped forward and threw a punch that hit Itachi right on the side of his jaw. He back flipped and stared at his in slight shock and the his eyes narrowed in surprise as he felt a small trickle of blood go down his chin from his cut lip.

"Who are you?" he asked and Koyuki simply smiled.

"That is not your concern!" She yelled as she threw some kunais and Itachi blocked them. Then he caught her fist to block and up coming punch and then used his other arm to block a block a kick. Koyuki used her other hand to punch but he blocked it using Koyuki's other arm that he had caught first. Now she was balancing on one leg and she used it kick him in the stomach and Koyuki landed on all fours like a cat as Itachi let her go. He recovered quickly and tried to stab her back with a kunai but she was just as fast as him and she unsheathed her katan and blocked Itachi's attack.

"You're quite fast." he said.

"I'm an anbu what do you expect _Uchiha" _she replied back with scorn. Itachi was quite amused with this woman, she acted as if she knew him and the hatred in her eyes was almost palpable. He tried searching his memory for recognition but he'd never met or fought a woman with silver hair. She jabbed at him and he side stepped, the katana ripping a piece of the cloak and he aimed a punch but she ducked and attacked with her katana again. He blocked and aimed a kick but she grabbed his ankle with her hand and pulled. He lost his balance and fell to the ground and just managed to roll before the blade hit the ground right where his head had been. In the struggle the bandage that had been wrapped around Koyuki's left arm became loose and showed her birthmark. Itachi's eyes widened when he saw it and was unable to block the punch that hit him in the face.

In the trees Naruto and Sakura were watching the fight with wide eyes. They were surprised that Koyuki could keep up with Itachi, let alone land some hits that even Kakashi wouldn't of been able to land.

_"I thought I told you to leave."_ the two shinobi flinched and turned to see Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed.

"We couldn't leave you sensei." Sakura explained.

"I had everything under control and Koyuki was there."

"So you knew she had been hidding?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"She's an anbu, and she attained a great skill and speed that could have very well surpassed me." Naruto and Sakura stared dumbstruck at Kakashi. How could she have grown so much? None of the others their age were even there yet and Koyuki had disappeared for so long. Naruto would have thought her having Atsuko would have kept her a bit busy from training but it was obvious that had not stopped her from growing in terms of power. As he turned to watch her again he realized why she was the way she was now and how much sadness and hatred had filled her up. And it was that teme Sasuke who was to blame. They heard a yell and Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Itachi pin Koyuki to the ground with her hands behind her back and a kunai at her throat. Not wasting time Naruto summoned a clone and made a large rasengan what had turned orange. He ran and jumped towards them but he did not noticed as Itachi whispered in her ear and Koyuki's face turned pale and her eyes filled with fear. Itachi sensed the attack but he only had time to get off Koyuki, grab her by the back of the shirt and fling her to a tree where she crashed and slid to the ground. Before Koyuki lost consciousness she watched as Naruto landed the rasengan on Itachi and a large explosion followed. Only then did she lose consciousness with the words Itachi had whispered to her, filling her with dread and fear.

* * *

_sorry i took so long. Been pretty busy, I gotta be honest and say the first half of this chapter I didn't like much but meh I think I ended it alright. :P Next chapter is coming up. See yah then. :)_


	6. Resuscitation

When Koyuki woke up again she found herself looking over Naruto's shoulder at a large boulder over thirty feet tall and a seal paper on the middle. Kakashi was talking to Gai's team who had caught up to them as back up. When they turned to split up Neji saw she had woken up and sent her a small smile before heading to his assigned spot. Naruto turned his head when he realized she's woken up.

"Koyu-chan you're awake." he said with a smile and she returned it.

"What happened?"

"Itachi was a fake, he had switched his body with someone else's." Kakashi responded for him.

"So he's still alive then." Koyuki whispered with disappointment but Naruto heard her. "You can let me down now Naru."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." After making sure her legs wouldn't give under her Naruto let her go and she looked at the giant boulder. "What's with the giant boulder?"

"This is the entrance of the Akatsuki hide out but there seal is connected to other four seals four miles apart from each other." Kakashi explained. "Guy's team has scattered to get the seals. We are just waiting for them."

"I see." She said and then Naruto grabbed her by the hand and led her away from Kakashi and Sakura. "Naru-"

"sush."

"Did you just sush me?" Kakashi watched but as Naruto pulled her out of hearing with a curious look.

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw Itachi whispering to you before I attacked with my rasengan. I've never seen you that scared Koyuki, what did he say?"

He watched as Koyuki looked away and began twirling a long strand of her hair which he remembered it was a nervous habit of hers.

"Koyuki you know you can trust me." He placed both hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "Stop trying to carry the entire weight of this on your shoulders." Koyuki looked down and he felt her shake as if she was crying but when she looked up he saw her eyes filled with anger.

"He knows Naruto...he knows about Atsuko." Naruto's eyes widened.

"But, how-"

"I don't know!" she snapped and ran a hand through her hair. "But if he knows I'm scared that Orochimaru knows as well."

"We have to finish this soon then, and tell Tsunade baa-chan."

"Naruto, Koyuki get ready the seals are about to come off!" Kakashi called out. "On the count of three, we will all take of the seals and Sakura you break the boulder." he spoke into his communicator which was on his throat.

"Ready Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"One, two, three!" the seals were removed, and Sakura ran at the giant boulder, gathered her chakra and punched it with all her might. Koyuki gave a small smile to Sakura. She guesses it would never cease to surprise her by Sakura's power. The moment the rubble fell they went inside, Koyuki's blood began to boil as she saw one of the blond members of Akatsuki was sitting on Gaara's chest who was completely unconscious.

"You disgusting cockroaches get off of him!" Koyuki snapped. The blond one looked at Koyuki and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well well well, no one ever said the kunoichi of Konoha were beautiful, hmm" he said and Koyuki glared.

"_Get off him."_ Koyuki and Naruto hissed. Only then did the blond one notice him.

"And you even brought the Kyubi with you. Sasori maybe we should just take him too." Instantly Koyuki stood in front of Naruto with her katana drawn.

"We have our orders Deidara." Sasori said. "We have to leave now."

"You're not going anywhere." Sakura answered and took out her kunai.

"Yes we can, now try to catch me." Deidara said as he summoned a giant bird made out of clay and he jumped on it, making the bird grab on to Gaara with it's talons and flew over them.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled and Koyuki watched as his eyes turned red and the whisker marks on his cheeks darkened even more. Naruto took in pursuit of Deidara.

"Naruto!" Koyuki yelled and then looked back at Sakura and Chyo.

"Go on, we'll battle him. Hurry!" Chyo said. Koyuki nodded and motioned for Kakashi to followed her. They ran after Naruto and soon they caught up, they could still sense the nine tail's charkra raging around him and Koyuki caught up to him.

"Naruto!" He looked behind him and Koyuki could see his eyes were red with the nine tail's chakra, filled with rage. "Naruto calm down you can't just attack without thinking!"

"We need to get to Gaara!"

"I know but we need a plan! Besides rescuing Gaara we can't have you get captured in the process you baka!" she said. She watched as Naruto slowly calmed down and the demon's chakra receded. Then they formed a plan and Koyuki headed for the attack, she gathered her chakra and caught up to Deidara and threw and explosive kunai at him. He caught it with his hand and by the time he noticed the tag it was too late. When the smoke cleared they saw his arm was slightly wounded but he was still on the clay bird.

"Did you really think that was going to stop me, hmm?!" Deidara snapped but saw a shadow getting bigger and when he looked up he saw Naruto with the rasengan heading straight towards him.

"Take this!" Deidara dodge and the Clay Bird but Kakashi had activated his sharingan and Koyuki was surprised to see that her brother had evolved his sharingan into the Mangekyo Sharingan. She watched as it spined and turned to the falling Deidara to see his arm disappear and then blood exploded out.

"Damn you!" He screamed in pain. "You got rid of my arm!"

As the bird dropped Koyuki waited till the right moment before cutting the birds leg that was holding Gaara and three clones grabbed him. They were now in the denser part of the forest and they landed on the ground. Naruto's clones ripped apart the clay and they took Gaara out and gently placed him on the ground.

"Gaara! Gaara wake up!" Koyuki yelled.

"Gaara you're safe wake up." Naruto said but Gaara didn't wake up, not even as flinch a finger. Koyuki felt a sharp tug on her chest and dread began to fill.

_Oh please no! nononononononono! _She screamed in her mind and sat on her knees and placed Gaara's head on her lap. Then she grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse. Nothing. She her fingers flew to his neck. Still nothing. She bent over place her head on his chest to see if she could hear his heart beat. Nothing. Tears began to rise up on the corners of her eyes and anger began to boil up inside her as she sat up straight.

"Fucking Akatsuki!"

"Koyuki, try medical ninjutsu maybe-" Naruto began

"He's gone Naruto!" Koyuki snapped. "Gaara's gone..."

She placed her hands on either side of Gaara's head and stroke his cheeks that were now cold and stiff. A small sobbed escaped her and then she felt a chill run down her spine as she felt a sharp rise of chakra. She looked up to Naruto and saw him holding his head and the clones began to groan in pain and fall to their knees. Red chakra started to boil out of Naruto and Koyuki watched as it began to cover Naruto like a cacoon.

"N-Na-Naruto?"

"Koyuki...get...away..._**run away!**_" his voice changed to a deep growl and she saw his whisker marks darkening and his nails growing. Then she saw the chakra take shape into the fox, the ears grew and two tails rose up. But then Kakashi appeared next to her and threw Gaara over his shoulder and grabbed her by the elbow.

"Get up and run, now!" He yelled and they both jumped into the trees just as Naruto unleashed a huge beastly roar and when Koyuki looked behind her, her eyes widened in fear and Naruto was no longer himself. His entire body was black and red and his face had taken a shapeless look of white eyes and a black jaw and now there were three tails instead of two. The clones disappeared and Naruto began to run wild, he attacked the trees and during his rampage they caught sight of Sakura's pink hair and a second later her and Chyo were at their side.

"Is Gaara-"

"He's gone Sakura." Koyuki replied in a grave tone and Sakura then looked at the rampaging Naruto.

"How could have Naruto turned like that?"

"I don't know but we have to stop him." Koyuki turned to Kakashi and saw him take out a small paper seal. "What is that?"

"It's a special seal Jarayia gave to me before we left." Kakashi said. "I have to get close enough to Naruto so I can place this on him."

"I'll distract him." Koyuki said as she slowly handed Gaara's body to Sakura and unsheathed her katana. "When you have an opening, take it."

Without waiting for Kakashi's reply she jumped down from the tree and looked around as she tried to find Naruto's chakra signature.

"NARUTO!" Koyuki yelled. "GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT!"

"Does she really think that's going to work?" Sakura scoffed.

"C'MON! UNLESS YOU'RE STILL A SCAREDY CAT!" There was a roar from behind her and Koyuki lifted up her sword just as Naruto's hand jabbed towards her face. She blocked it and kicked him but he landed on all fours and rushed at her with such a fast speed she barely managed to avoid his clawed hands as the tore the side of her shirt. Just then Kakashi appeared and Naruto turned ready to attack but Kakashi slapped the seal on his forehead and they both watched in amazement as the chakra receded and Naruto became himself again. But when he did he only stared confused for a moment before passing out and landing on Koyuki's arms.

"Thank you Jarayia." Koyuki sighed.

"Everyone Run!" They turn to see Gai's team running towards them along with Sakura, Chyo and Gaara's body over Lee's shoulder. But what shocked them the most was the giant ball of fire catching up to them. Koyuki threw Naruto over her shoulder and ran as well but when everyone had passed Kakashi, Koyuki saw as the fireball began to slowly get smaller until it reached Kakashi and disappeared with a small '_pop'_.

* * *

The grass swaying with the gentle breeze and there were no clouds in the sky. It would have been a beautiful view except that Gaara's body was lying there on the ground with his head resting on Koyuki's lap and a few sobs escaped her but the tears never fell. Naruto had regained consciousness by now and he looked on with rage in his eyes, his hands clenched in tight fists trying not to let the fox's chakra rise up within him. Then they watched as Chyo walked up to Koyuki and knelt down.

"I have made many mistakes in life, but perhaps there is something I can do." Chyo said and began to make a few hand signs before placing her hands on Gaara's chest. Her hands turned blue and Koyuki watched in surprise as chakra began to flow into Gaara.

"But Chyo-sama...this jutsu-"

"Hush child." she said and after a few seconds the light of her chakra began to flicker. "Damn, I don't have enough chakra."

Not a moment later a pair of hands were placed over Chyo and when her and Koyuki looked up they saw Naruto smiling sadly at them.

"I have more than enough chakra to spare, so please, take mine."

"And mine." Koyuki said as she place them over Naruto. Chyo simply nodded and the light of chakra stopped flickering and shined brightly. Koyuki watched in amazement as the color returned to Gaara's face and the barely noticeable rise and fall from his chest and when she focused she could hear the sound of his heart starting to beat. Slowly at first and then speed up to its natural rythm. Not a second later she sensed so many people that when she opened her eyes she saw the entire village of sand surrounding them. When they removed their hands Chyo fell backwards on to Sakura who caught her and embraced her with a sad look in her eyes. Koyuki looked at her and knew without bothering to check her pulse that Chyo was dead, she had used whatever was left of her chakra to revive Gaara. Koyuki looked down at Gaara and he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, Koyuki could tell he was disoriented and had not clue he was still alive as he looked at his hands in puzzlement. Naruto stood up and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder making him look up at Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Gaara, you had us all really worried for a moment." he smiled and that's when Gaara realized he was surrounded by his entire village.

"Gaara-sama!" Naruto was thrown away and Gaara was surrounded by his student and a few other girls around his student's age.

"Ugh, I'm the one that rescued him and he gets all the girls." Naruto mumbled while Kankuro, who had also arrived with the other shinobi patted Naruto on the shoulder. Koyuki stood up and then watched as Gaara got up slowly and looked around his shinobi until his eyes fell on Koyuki who was giving him a small glare.

"Koyuki-" he was stopped by Koyuki giving him a small slap on the face making everyone gasp. Gaara looked surprise as well but it didn't matter as Koyuki then wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"_You idiot I hate you." _she whispered and Gaara slowly smiled, something no one has ever seen him do and hug her back which surprised everyone even more.

"_I'm sorry." _He whispered back and then when they stepped away from each other he turned to Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Don't thank me." he said and nodded towards Chyo. "She's the one you should thank, she made this awesome cool jutsu to bring you back. She's just resting right now but once she wakes up-"

"She won't wake up." Koyuki said and looked at Gaara. "She did a form of the reanimaiton jutsu, she gave you her chakra."

Gaara looked at Chyo and saw how peaceful her face was and nodded.

"What do you mean Koyuki?" asked Naruto.

"She means," Kankuro began. "The jutsu Chyo used was a forbidden technique and in order for it to be used there needs to be a sacrifice."

"So...Chyo baa-chan..." Naruto began nervously.

"She's dead Naruto." Koyuki finished.

* * *

"So Itachi knows about Atsuko." Gaara said as he looked out the window. Chyo's funeral was over and it was time for team seven to return to Konoha. Everyone else was waiting outside the office while Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Naruto, and Koyuki talked with Gaara. Sakura still didn't know about Atsuko so she wasn't in the office.

"I'm afraid that Orochimaru might know as well. He's in danger." Koyuki said as she scratched her birthmark.

"What bothers me is the fact that Itachi knows in general. How the heck did he find out." Kankuro said with a frown.

"He probably knew because of the spy that was placed here by Akatsuki." Temari said. "Itachi must have done it without the other members knowing, other wise they would of threatened Koyuki the moment she met them."

"It's a big possibility." said Kakashi. "We'll have to inform Tsunade. You said you left Atsuko in Shikamaru's care?" he said to Koyuki.

"Yes, he said there would be no problem." Koyuki said.

"You do know what this means don't you Koyuki?" Gaara said. "The sooner you find Sasuke-"

"I will do no such thing!" Koyuki snapped then lowered her voice. "That man has no business to know."

"But Koyu if Sasuke knew then maybe he might-"

"He'll be less willing to return." she said in a voice of anger. "Even if he did end up caring he'd come up with the excuse that it's more of a reason to hunt down Itachi to protect Atsuko. No, he's not going to know."

"You're a really stubborn woman you know." Kankuro mused and Koyuki rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to raise protection on him. Maybe an anbu-"

"No more anbu guarding either. You know what I'll just protect him myself and if I'm on missions I'll just hand him over to Tsunade if no one can take care of him."

"Koyuki." Gaara sighed. "Mika-"

"Don't you start Gaara!" she snapped and Naruto and Kakashi looked at her with raised eyebrows. "We're done with this conversation just keep an ear open for anything that might relate to my son and let me know."

With that she turned and left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Who's Mika?" asked Naruto

"He's an old friend when she was younger." Kakashi said. "I didn't know he had become anbu after what happened."

"He passed away a year ago." Gaara said. "That's all we can say, the rest should be told by Koyuki. Though it might take a long while before she tells you what happened."

"Thank you for taking care of her these past three years." Kakashi said and bowed. "I failed as a brother and I'm glad that she at least had someone to protect her."

"You weren't a terrible brother Kakashi Hatake." Gaara said. "You simply didn't know how to deal with it, and that is a common mistake you shouldn't worry with."

An hour later they were at the front gates of Suna and Naruto was standing in front of the sand siblings.

"We'll see you then."

"Alright," Naruto said and there was an awkward pause and then Naruto scratched his cheek with one finger. "Normally this is a situation where you shake hands and leave but...I'm, you know, not really good with that kind of stuff. So I think I'll just-"

Naruto stopped when he saw Gaara's hand stretched towards him. Koyuki gave them a small smile while Naruto looked a bit nervous on what to do until he felt sand flow through his hand and make him lift his own hand making him give a small smile until they clasped hands.

_And so the bond between Suna and Konoha grew ever stronger. _Thought Koyuki with a smile.

* * *

"Hey you two hurry up!" Koyuki called back to Guy who was helping Kakashi walk since Kakashi had over used his sharingan.

"Sorry Guy I guess I over used my sharingan again."

"Well,then..."

"Ah! Wait don't-" They watched as Kakashi was placed on Guy's back and Guy's backpack strapped to Guy's chest.

_Something about that...is just sick. _Thought Naruto.

_Two grown men playing piggy-back...it looks worse than I would have thought. _Sakura frowned.

_Oh god...Spare me _Ten-Ten scowled while Koyuki tried not to laugh.

_Oh this too funny I'm never letting Kakashi forget about this...ever!_

Neji said nothing and Lee thought it was some sort of training. It didn't help that Guy began to run and challenge them to catch up now.

"Neji." Said Lee as he took up the same position as his sensei while Neji scowled.

"**_I_**_** REFUSE!"**_

* * *

Back in Konoha, in the most secret buildings of the village a man about the same age as the Hokage with bandages covering his right eye and walking with a cane walked to a bridge and looked over at a shinobi who looked about the same age as Naruto and was kneeling to him. His skin was pale, short jet black hair and wearing a black shirt that showed his middle and lower abdomen long black pants that reached up to his ankles and blank shinobi sandals. and he had a strange resemblance to Sasuke thought they weren't related in the very least.

"You will be placed in Team Kakashi. I've already made all the arrangements. Aside from being in around the same age as Naruto Uzumaki you're also the strongest of shinobi in your generation. Above else...your wonderful artistic talent is simply breathtaking. From this day on until the end of your mission, you will be known as _Sai_..."

"Sai..." said the young man, testing the sound of the name in his mouth for a moment as if getting familiar with it. "As you wish." he replied with a fake smile with closed eyes.

"There's no need to use such a fake smile in my presence."

"My apologies Danzo-sama." Sai replied. "The manual said that a smile was the first step to gaining a persons favor." Sai opened his eyes to show dark eyes that also resembled Sasuke's. "I've been practicing but still... I find myself incapable of properly producing this thing called an expression."

* * *

_What will be Koyuki's reaction when she meets this person who is similar to Sasuke? And when will she open up about the mission that took Mika's life? That and more will be in the next chapter. :)_


	7. Nightmare

"Heya." Sai said with a smile and Naruto pointed with an accusing finger.

"You!"

Sakura looked over at the jonnin standing next to Sai; he was almost as tall as Kakashi with traditional jonnin attire, a mask similar to Kakashi's but only covered his chin and a head band similar to Jarayia's but without the horn and had the Konoha Leaf symbol.

"My name's Yamato...um...for now I'll be in charge of Team Kakashi in place of Kakashi-san."

"Naruto do you know him?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry about before, I simply wanted to test the abilities of my new teammates. After all, I need to know exactly how much I'll have to help out the little nut-less loser."

"**What'd you say**?! Naruto yelled and Sakura had to hold Naruto to stop him from jumping Sai.

"He's our teammate idiot you can't just attack him all of a sudden." Sakura said then eyed Sai. "Although, you're not being all that friendly."

Sai merely laughed and kept on smiling.

"Is that so? I like your type. Friendly, butt ugly girls."

"_What you say asshole!" _Sakura yelled and it was Yamato's turn to hold Sakura back.

"Hey follow your own advice!" Yamato told her.

"Okay, unfortunately I can't just shove you guys in a cage to get yourselves acquainted with each other so just introduce yourselves."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hi, my names Sai."

"Hey wait we're missing someone."said Naruto. "Where's Koyuki?"

"I have already met and spoken with her." Yamato said. "She's a bit busy at the moment, she'll join us later."

_It probably has to do with Atsuko. _thought Naruto _I hope he's okay._

"Now, our mission is to find the Akatsuki spy who infiltrated Orochimaru's hideout, capture him and take him back to Konoha in order to extract information on Orochimaru and Sasuke. This is so we can plan Orochimaru's assassination and Sasuke's retrieval. So we'll meet at the Konoha gates in an hour once you gather all your stuff we'll leave."

"And Koyuki?" asked Naruto.

"She'll meet up with us at the gates I have already informed her on the mission."

"I don't like that Sai he's a total asshole I'm telling yah." Naruto said as he walked with Sakura after they've been dismissed. "Why does _he _have to replace Sasuke...we were doing fine with just the four of us."

"He may have a foul mouth...but don't you think Sai is similar to Sasuke in a way? Like his face or his voice..." she said with a small smirk.

"Yeah right!" Naruto said as he placed his hands behind his back. "They don't look anything alike, Sasuke looks tons better...err wait...he doesn't look as bad I mean."

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"You're right, Sasuke looks a little bit better than Sai."

"Not just 'A little bit' Sasuke doesn't look anywhere as bad as Sai does." he said and then had a thoughtful look. "I wonder what will be Koyuki's reaction and sees him."

"Lets hope she doesn't end up liking him then." Sakura said jokingly but Naruto could sense the resentment in her voice.

"Sakura-chan," Sakura looked at him and saw how serious his face was that it surprised her for a moment. "Why do you hate Koyuki?"

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment then she looked down.

"I don't really hate her Naruto...it's just that..."

"She got him to open up to her instead of you." he said and Sakura snapped her head to look at him.

"I was in love with him Naruto...I've known him since the academy and then he just meets her and they...they hid it so well we didn't even know until Sasuke left."

"I'm not saying this to defend her...but they had known each other even before the academy and even thought she had lost her memory of him they ended up becoming friends again...and more..."

"I don't know Naruto I just...I guess I was jealous of her. Not just because of Sasuke but because she was such a better kunoichi than I am...and she still is."

"Hey you've improved a lot Sakura. She's just a Hatake." he said as if that explained everything, and in a way it did because Sakura knew the Hatake clan had been really powerful as well. Their own sensei was an example and Koyuki was the sister of their sensei.

"And I'll tell you a little secret. Koyuki was impressed by your strength."

"She was?"

"Yeah, she said to remind her never to make you mad...you know Sakura you two could have been really good friends." He said and then stretched our his arms. "Well I'm going to go get ready."

* * *

An hour later Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Yamato were waiting out at the Konoha gates, waiting for Koyuki. Sakura and Naruto were eyeing Sai with distaste while Sai merely smiled.

"Where's Koyuki-chan?" Naruto complained. "When we had to rescue Gaara she almost left without us...and now when we get to get info on Sasuke she's late."

"Out of all of us I think she's the less enthusiastic about all of this." Sakura said. "What do you expect Naruto."

"I'm sure she has a plausible reason." Yamato said.

"Sorry I'm late guys." they turn and see Koyuki in her anbu clothes and her hair in a high ponytail with a few bangs framing her face. "I got lost in the path of like and then I had to take the long way because a black cat crossed my path."

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Just because Kakashi's not here doesn't mean you have to be him Koyu." Naruto said while Koyuki rolled her eyes.

"Were you able to get someone to take care of the issue?" Yamato asked and Koyuki nodded.

"Of course, everything's taken care of." she said. Then she finally seemed to notice Sai was there and her expression was exactly what Sakura had pictured. A million emotions past through Koyuki, at first she was confused, then angry, followed by sadness and sorrow, then in an instant her face was a mask of indifference and curiosity.

"So you're Sai." she said. "I'm Koyuki Hatake."

Sai looked her over for a moment and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Koyuki." For a moment Naruto and Sakura were surprised that Sai hadn't said anything insulting...but their surprise was short lived. "Though I don't like bitches who are late on an important mission."

They all froze and looked at Koyuki expecting a killing glare, instead they saw her simply raise an eyebrow in surprise and a small tilt of the head.

"You're weird." she said and then looked at Yamato. "Shall we get going?"

This defidently stumped both of her teammates and gave Sai curiosity as to how calm she had acted though he was able to tell how Koyuki's jaw had slightly twitched in annoyance. He also remembered what Danzo had said to also keep a special eye on her.

_"She was the lover of Sasuke Uchiha and according to my sources even bared a child to the traitor. I want you to confirm this and let me know, maybe the bastard will be useful."_

Sai wasn't completely sure why Danzo needed to know whether Koyuki had bared a child to Sasuke or not but he had no right to ask questions, just follow orders. He remembered reading in a book of signs that showed a woman had given birth even after a few years, but looking at Koyuki now he couldn't tell even when her anbu outfit showed a bit of skin. Though it was a lot harder to tell with kunoichi because they regained their original body soon after because they worked out to gain all the muscle mass lost during pregnancy.

Now they were walking through the forest and Naruto had been staring at Sai for the past hour and a half which was slowly starting to make Sai uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem?" Sai asked with a blank face. Koyuki, who had been walking with Yamato looked behind her to see Naruto staring at Sai with irritation and then curiosity. She looked at Sai and she had to admit there were a few similarities between Sasuke and Sai.

_Except for that foul mouth of Sai's. _thought Koyuki.

"Would you please stop staring like, I will not hesitate to smack you."

"Why don't you try not to pissing people off with every damn thing you say asshole!"

"Hey it's not like I have any particularly bad intentions here."

"Liar!"

"It's just that I'm trying to position myself as being this type of character."

"That's what people call bad intentions!" Naruto snapped. "That's it! I've had it with you! You're a complete asshole!"

_Here we go again. _Thought Koyuki with sigh.

"Hey enough." Yamato said. "That's not something you say in front of your team leader, trust and teamwork as important things to a team. I'm sure Kakashi-san taught you that. It's hard to believe you were actually in the team of the great Kakashi-san. What's your problem?"

"The problem is that _he _is not a member of Team Kakashi!"

"Naruto!" Koyuki warned but Naruto didn't listen.

"The fourth member of out team, Team Kakashi...is _Sasuke!" _he glared at Sai. "This guy's just taking up space and I refuse to accept someone like him as part of the team."

Koyuki thought Sai would snap but to her surprise Sai just smiled.

"Actually, I'd prefer it if things stayed that way. Sasuke betrayed Konoha and, despite being a weakling he left with Orochimaru to gain power. He's worthless trash, just like Orochimaru. So I hardly want to be associated with him."

Naruto glared and clenched his fist, ready to pounce when Sakura stopped him.

"The captain is right, teamwork is what's important. As for Naruto...Sai...since he doesn't know you at all he probably stepped out of line. I apologize for him...please forgive Naruto."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said. Koyuki in the meantime rolled her eyes, sure a few of the things Sai said were out of line, but that doesn't mean some of them were true.

"At least two of you is at least tolerable." Yamato sighed.

"That's alright I'm not offended at all." Sai said.

"Oh..good..." Sakura smiled before punching him in the face. Yamato and her other teammates looked at her with wide eyes. "As for me...I don't want your forgiveness."

"You sure tricked me...using a fake smile like that."

"You don't know a damn thing about Sasuke-kun so don't you dare assume anything about him." Sakura growled. "Next time you say something bad about Sasuke I will not hold back."

"That's fine, I won't say anything about him in front of you again. Still...using a fake smile like that...I'll have to remember it."

"You just got yourself hit in the face so why are you still smiling you moron!"

"A fake smile is the best way to get out of a tight spot. I read it in a book." he said as he stood up. "Although it doesn't seem to help in my case."

A large wooden cage appeared out of the ground taller than the five of them and Naruto looked at it with a gulp while Yamato crossed his arms.

"All of you, if you make any more trouble I really will throw you in a cage. Even though our time may be limited we still have five day before we have to meet the spy."

Koyuki stare in awe at the cage and then at Yamato.

_Kakashi was right...Yamato really can use the same technique as the first hokage._

"Now, you have two options. One, you can spend the night in this cage and get acquainted with each other. Or two, spend the night at an inn with that has an onsen. **The three of you probably don't know me very well either...while I do prefer to interact with people in a gentle manner I'm not afraid to establish my dominance with a reign of terror." **His voice took a creepier sound and his face looked quite intimidating.

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with you always talking about penises!" Naruto's voice could be heard from the women's side of the onsen and Sakura blushed with embarrassment as the other women laughed.

_Damn Naruto...you'd think he'd be a bit more quieter._ She heard a small chuckle and she turned to see Koyuki leaning against a rock with a towel over her eyes and half of her body out of the water. Sakura then realized she'd never seen Koyuki without her clothes and was a bit surprised to see how scared her body was. there was a large scar running from her cleavage to the left side of her hip and by the lightness of it she'd guess it was more than seven years old. There was also a scar that was recent, it looked like a burn and it was in the shape of a kunai and it rested close to her ribs. There was probably a few other small ones from kunais that were barely visible.

_Some of those scars look like she was tortured. _thought Sakura and she remembered how Shikamaru had told her Koyuki had been an anbu in Suna. She also noticed how in shape Koyuki was, well toned but there was something that caught her attention. There was a few stretch marks on her lower abdomen that if she hadn't had any medical experience she'd be unable to notice them. _Those marks...how is it that she has them?_

"Sakura," Koyuki said which snapped Sakura out of her train of thought. She looked at Koyuki but she still had the towel over her eyes. "If you keep staring at me like that the other women are gonna think strange." She looked around and noticed a few women were looking at her strangely while others were trying hard not to look at Koyuki's scars.

"I think you're the one that's attracting more attention than I am." Sakura retorted.

"That, is not my problem. I'm a ninja anyway and some of them should have gotten used to seeing a kunoichi or two."

"Not with those scars." Sakura murmured. Koyuki merely shrugged and sighed in relief as she sank some more on the water. After another half hour they got out and Koyuki headed to her room when Sakura called out to her.

"Koyuki."

"hm?"

"Why...why didn't you say anything?" Sakura said and Koyuki knew she meant when Sai had been talking smack about Sasuke.

"Because there's no point in denying a few of the things he said were true." she looked at Sakura and Sakura noticed Koykui's eyes were blank and empty."Besides, Sasuke...the person we are bringing back...is not the same person we knew." with that she opened the door to her room and went in.

When Koyuki closed the door she sighed and ran a hand through her hair before she dressed in her pajamas and went to bed.

_Sasuke...why...why god damn it...why can't you get out of my head..._

* * *

In the morning Koyuki was dressed in a jonning outfit without the vest her back pack already in her hand, her hair completely down and walking around when she saw Sai sitting on the ground with Sakura standing over him and Naruto looking at Sai with distaste. She sighed as she looked at that since it seemed Naruto was acting like Sasuke's douche-bag self and Sai was Naruto receiving the hatred.

_If Naruto realized this...I wonder what his reaction would be._ she thought to her self with an inward smile. She appeared next to Naruto in a swirl of black rose petals and noticed Sai staring at her with an analyzing look she decided to ignore. Sai turned to Naruto and continued the conversation they were having.

"Indeed, just like your penis."

"Look I'm going to be straight forward! I HATE YOU!" Naruto yelled. "If you have a problem with me than be honest and straight forward instead of giving those stupid fake smiles! If you want a fight I'll take you head on douche-bag!"

"You don't understand. I just don't think anything about you one way or the other." they looked at him surprised until Sai began to clean up. "Go ahead, I'll catch up when I'm done cleaning up."

"I'll help you." Sakura said and picked up a book. "Hey, this isn't printed...did you draw this?"

"Yeah." he answered as he took it from her.

"A picture book, that's cool."

"Pff" Naruto huffed and Koyuki flicked the back of his head. "Ow, hey."

"Hey would you mind showing it to me some other time?"

"Actually I would...just that it's not finished yet. Also, I make a point of not letting other people touch this because it's my older brother's."

It night time again and it had gone without an incident. Naruto didn't verbally attack Sai and Sai didn't say anything to tick either of them off. When Yamato thought it was the right time he made a large house with his jutsu and called from the roof top.

"We'll be camping here for tonight!" he waved.

"I hardly call this camping Naruto said while Koyuki laughed.

"At least we are not sleeping on the dirt Naruto don't complain she said as they walked inside. When they were unpacked Yamato asked Sakura to tell him everything he knew about Sasori since she's the one that had battled him.

"All of you will need to hide and wait for my signal since he expects me to be there alone." after settling on a plan and pairing them up Yamato dismissed them by telling them that tomorrow they will be practicing. As they got ready to go to sleep Yamato called Koyuki over. "Koyuki a word."

She nodded and followed him out on the roof top and after making sure they couldn't be overheard he turned to her.

"Were you able to find the appropriate guardian for Atsuko?"

"Hai, I dropped him off at Shikamaru's place. His mother was gracious enough to take care of him whenever I went on mission longer than a week."

"Have you thought of when you are going to tell Sakura about Atsuko?"

"I have no obligation what so ever to tell anyone about my private life!" she snapped. "I'm under no obligation to tell everyone about my goddamn business! If she finds out than she finds out, if not then..." she shrugged and Yamato sighed.

"In a way she has to know because she's your teammate."

"And then what?! Introduce her to my son so she can realize Sasuke will never be hers? No, it would be like rubbing it in her face even though it's not my intention at all. What would be even worse would be for her to look at my son with distaste because it would be a reminder of how she failed...No."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating Koyuki?"

"Maybe, but with Sakura I have to think of the worse case scenario."

"You haven't seen your teammates for over three years, there's a good chance they're much more mature than you last saw them."

"Perhaps," she said and she turned her back on him to walk back to the rooms. "but until it's proven otherwise I will treat them how I used to three years ago."

* * *

"Is that all you got?!" Yamato said as he blocked an attack from Sai and Naruto and then began to dodge a kick from Sai when he realized Sai was Nartuo's clone in disguise. He trapped them both with his wood jutsu but one clone disappeared and the real Naruto jumped over the clone and headed to Yamato.

"Gotcha!"

In the woods Sai summoned a snake he had drawn and it slithered towards Yamato who was still being held by Naruto.

"I've got you now!" Said Naruto. "Huh? Hey why's this wrapping around me too?" he snapped as the ink snake wrapped around him and Yamato. But Yamato turned out to be nothing more than a wodden dummy.

"Hey Sai! Get this thing off me!" Naruto snapped but Sai had already sensed Yamato somewhere else. After Sai had captured Yamato the simulation was ended but Naruto grabbed hold of Sai by the front of his shirt.

"Hey jerk, ever heard of the word friend?" Sai took a scroll from his vest and showed it to him which had the word friend written on it.

"What about it?" Naruto was starting to get pissed off and they could sense it.

"Naruto calm down." Koyuki warned him.

"Don't blame others from your lack of skill." Sai said. "You lost control just because of a taunt and it was a waste of chakra when you used your clone transformed as my for your own jutsu. Further more it's more dangerous to fight and make sure the teammate doesn't loose control of their emotions. I simply took the best course of action." Naruto let go of Sai's shirt and gave his back to them.

"I won't accept you, neither as a friend of a member of Team Kakashi..."

"This is so hopeless..." Yamato said and placed a hand over his face while Koyuki looked warily at Naruto, knowing his patience was running on a very thin string.

"And what would Sasuke have done then?" Sai began and Koyuki sighed. "Are you telling me he would have and looked after you the entire time since he's a 'friend' and member of team Kakashi?" Naruto looked back at Sai with a dangerous glare and even Sakura was starting to worry.

"Well, if you care to call some one who betrayed the village and injures you a 'friend' that is..."

"If it means that I can save that friend I'll do what ever it takes...even if that means working with a bastard like you." with that he walked away Koyuki sighed again before she calmly walked next to Sai and proceeded to look at him with a stone cold look.

"How can he care for Sasuke so strongly?" asked Sai.

"If you're plan is to find what angers Naruto to the point of snapping I suggest you stop here." Koyuki warned in a low voice that even Sakura and Yamato couldn't hear. "Because his patience isn't something's he's known for...he's known for the consequences of his anger, and you really don't want to know what happens when he looses control of his emotions for _real_." with that she walked after Naruto while Sakura talked to Sai. Koyuki watched as Naruto placed his hand on the bark of a tree and his grip on it tightened, making dents on the wood. Koyuki shook her head and placed her hand against the one that wasn't on the tree making him tense for a moment and then relax when he realized it was her. She went over and picked up his bag for him and then gave him a small tug. He looked at her and nodded; she didn't to say anything to him, he knew what she would have said to him.

_He's not worth your anger, our priority is the mission to save Sasuke...and that should be enough._

"Lets go everyone." he said over his shoulder with a serious look though there was still some anger in his eyes. "If we don't get there by noon tomorrow it would all have been for nothing."

That night they camped about a few miles away from the bridge and they were awaken by a scream in the middle of the night. They got up with their weapons at the ready only to realize it was Koyuki thrashing around in her bed.

"Stop! Mika don't!" she screamed and then she began spasm and dark red chakra began to surround her.

"Koyuki wake up!" Naruto said as he knelt down next to her and grabbed her by the wrist when she tried to punch him and stab him with a kunai that she always kept under her pillow.

"Mika get away from me! Please!" she screamed. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Then she began to cry, tears were dripping from her eyes and then her expression changed to one of terror.

"SASUKE STOP!" Naruto and everyone else did to except Sai who stop Koyuki from stabbing Naruto on the throat because the shock had made him release her wrist.

"We need to wake her up!" Sai said in a loud voice that made Naruto snap out of it and grab on to Koyuki again.

"Koyuki god damn it wake up!" Naruto yelled and gave her a hard shake but she couldn't wake up and then did something he never thought he'd have to do. "I'm sorry Koyuki don't kill me after this." He said before he slapped her hard on the cheek.

It seemed to work and she snapped her eyes opened and stared at Naruto.

"Naruto..." she said and then Sai took the kunai from her and Naruto brought her to his chest when she saw the tears in her eyes.

"Yamato-taichou...can you make a wall?" he said and Yamato nodded.

"Sai." Yamato said and when Sai had joined him and Sakura he made a wall between them and Naruto who was still holding Koyuki. It was only then that Koyuki let out a few sobs and her body shook.

"It's okay Koyu...I'm here.." he said as he stroke hair. "It was just a nightmare."

"I couldn't save them!" she said through sobs. "I couldn't save either of them...they just left me!"

Naruto just held her while she let it all through and when she had calmed down and looked at him he realized her eyes were dry but there were red rimmed as if she had been crying.

"Koyuki...you..."

"I can't cry anymore..." she said. "I can shed a tear or two but I can't get a good cry anymore...I think my tears are drying up."

"What does that mean?" he asked her but she shrugged and placed her cheek against his shoulder.

"I don't know..."

"Koyuki...who's Mika?" Naruto asked and she tensed.

"He's...an old friend before I met you three. And he was my guardian when I left for Suna." it was all she said.

"Koyuki you screamed out Sasuke's name...why?"

"I...I saw him..." she tried to find the right words before she sighed. "I saw him kill us Naruto...all of us."


	8. Kyubi

"Kill us all?!" He yelled and she placed a hand over his mouth.

"Not so loud!" she snapped. "Yes, Naruto...all of us..."

"Including Atsuko?" he asked and Koyuki shook her head.

"I don't know...there were so many bodies...so much _blood._" her hands began to shake and he wrapped his hands around hers.

"Koyuki?"

"Lets just go back to sleep alright?" she said and tried to move away but he didn't let go.

"Koyuki talk to me, we used to talk bout anything before." Naruto said. "I'm not letting go until you tell me."

She looked at him with an exasperated look but she gave in knowing he wouldn't stop asking.

"Sasuke...he didn't look like himself." she started. "He was wearing the Akatsuki cloak, his hair was as long as Itachi's and he was killing everyone in sight. I tried to stop him but he kept on going and going and going-" she stopped and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I...stood in his way but...he saw straight through me. He couldn't see me at all I was invisible."

"That's it?" he asked.

"No. By the time he was done there was fire all around us, Konoha was destroyed and only then did he finally see me."

"He attacked you as well." Naruto said but Koyuki shook her head.

"He was blind Naruto, his eyes were blank and lifeless." she started at Naruto's eyes. "Then he said this 'I'm sorry...I love you.' and then you woke me up."

Naruto looked at her for a moment sighed.

"And there's something else," she said. "When Gaara was kidnapped...I dreamed about it, before it happened."

Naruto looked at her with disbelief.

"My birthmark burned and I went into a trance. I saw what happened and this dream...it scares me because I had a dream about Mika's death and it came true. I'm really scared Naruto, what if this dream comes true?"

"It won't come true Koyuki, I can promise you that." Naruto said and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Now lets sleep we have a mission to complete tomorrow." he said and he lay down on her mat and patted next to him while she gave him an incredulous look.

"Really Naruto?"

"C'mon," he repeated and she rolled her eyes but she complied and allowed him to put his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you really think you can do it Naruto? Change Sasuke's heart?"

"I can't exactly do it alone, you have to help too." he said.

"And what if we can't change him Naruto? What if he's so far in darkness that we can't save him and we're forced to-"

"Hey, hey, hey." he said said calmly. "We won't get to that point Koyuki. No matter what I'll make sure we never get to that point."

Koyuki could only nod and close her eyes, letting Naruto's warmth lure her to sleep and she was grateful when she didn't have a single nightmare.

Next morning they arrived at the bridge with Yamato disguised as Sasori in his puppet form and they were extremely surprised when the spy turned out to be none other than Kabuto. Koyuki stared wide eyes from her hiding spot and remembered their fight at the chunnin exams when he had poisoned her along with the fear of his sudden spike in blood lust.

_This explains everything from the chunnin exams. _thought Koyuki. _He had been Orochimaru and Akatsuki's spy._

"I have some question for you."

"Please make it brief I have little time, it took me quite a bit to be able to slip from Orochimaru."

"Tell me about the location of Orochimaru's base and Uchiha Sasuke."

"We have many bases, we change on a weekly basis to keep from being discovered. We have many bases in countries besides sound where our spies help us. We'll be moving in three days to a small island in a lake to the north. Uchiha Sasuke will also be there."

"I can't hear anything they're saying the wind is to strong here."

"You idiot that's why we are here so the enemy can't smell our scent."

"Relax Naruto we'll know everything once Yamato tells us."

There was a rustle in the bushes and when Kabuto threw a kunai it turned out to be just a wild rabbit. Yamato knew there was little time left and they had to be quick to find out the exact location of their current hideout.

"Regarding the orders you gave me Sasori-sama."

_Damn it I still need a few things to figure out. But if I press him for more I'll blow my cover._

"After transferring to his new body Orochimaru used a barrier jutsu to protect his new vessel so I couldn't get a barrier sample."

"I see..."

"We need to act now or Kabuto will get away!" Naruto protested but Koyuki flicked his forehead.

"We can't act yet if he gets away then Sasuke will escape."

"But we have to act now because Yamato can't keep this up forever." Sai said. "He'll blow his cover."

"I can't afford to be here any longer. Give me the "item" if you please. I'll be killed if I'm seen with you."

"Right." _I have to capture him...now! _Yamato thought and took out his kunai but snakes wrapped around Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared behind him.

"You seem to be having an interesting conversation, mind if I join?" Kabuto jumped out and landed next to Yamato.

"Sasori-sama I would not have been able to escape if you hadn't drawn that kunai."

_That bought me some time. But what do I do now that Orochimaru is here?_

"Sasori...seeing you like that brings back memories."

"You tailed him." Yamato said with an irritated tone.

"What's with that tone? I simply wanted to thank you. To develop new jutsu one needs hundreds of test subjects but thanks to Kabuto I can use only a single one countless times. It helps because it's so hard to find good help these days.

"What do we do now?" Koyuki asked.

"We have to act now." Naruto said.

"We have to wait for the signal."

_I seriously doubt I can take Orochimaru by myself._ _There's not much I can do my fighting style will give me away and if I signal them it will be just as bad. Stay or fight...what do I do?_

His decision was made for him when Kabuto's hand turned blue and slashed the puppets head off to show Yamato with a look of surprise. He jumped out with a slight wound on his bicep.

_What the hell how did he-_

Orochimaru launched his snakes at Yamato and bit his neck but he turned into a wooden shadow clone.

"Wood replacement jutsu...you couldn't be..."

"Is this Sasori's real body?"

"No...Kabuto you never manged to see his real body despite being his spy?"

"Sasori-sama was very secretive, always hidden in one of his puppets."

"So you switched sides last second, you should have been controlled the entire time."

"Orochimaru dispelled that jutsu along time ago."

"So you are still being controlled but by somebody else."

"Not at all, I was simply influenced by Orochimaru's ideals. I'm acting on my own free will. By the way, who are you? The purpose of this operation was to kill Sasori but it seems we've made a mistake."

"I'll explain about him later...but since we're here, call out your four little helpers."

Yamato gave them the signal and they landed in front of him, and Orochimaru looked at them with an evil smirk.

"aah, I've seen that face many times...and the kyubi child is here too...and what have we here?" Koyuki glared as he looked her over. "Your appearance may have changed drastically but I can sense the powers I gave you despite being sealed, Koyuki."

"Orochimaru." Koyuki growled.

"Lets have a little fun. I'll tell you who's stronger, you or Sasuke." he told Naruto who's eyes had turned red and they could sense the kyubi's chakra emanating from him.

* * *

_"_**_Give. Sasuke._**_** Back**." _Naruto growled and his teammates looked at him with a worried look as chakra slowly came out in wisps of red.**  
**

_This isn't good, he's taunting Naruto and he's so close to snapping._ Koyuki thought as she wrapped her hand around her katana.

"_Naruto...calm down.."_ she hissed to him through clenched teeth.

"It's not a matter of 'giving' anything Naruto...here, let me explain it to you. Sasuke came to us on his own free will. It's time you overcame the past and take it like a real man should."

"I've just about had with you four eyes!" Sakura snapped. "You don't know a thing about Naruto's feelings!"

"At least have the guts to accept it like Koyuki." Kabuto said and Koyuki glared. "She's not even making a big deal out of it, she's just doing this for you because she feels sorry for you for not keeping a promise."

"You don't know anything you asshole!" Koyuki snapped.

"If you want us to tell you about Sasuke then try and force us...if you can that is."

There was a small explosion and debris flew as Naruto was surrounded by his red chakra and took a swipe at Orochimaru. He got hit square in the face and sent him flying over the bridge and into the trees. Koyuki looked at Naruto for a moment and her and Sakura walked slowly towards him. Yamato looked at Naruto thoughtfully and remembered his conversation with Kakashi, the Hokage, and Jarayia.

_"It was serious in all likely hood judging from the appearance of the chakra...the tails are increasing rapidly...and in the end there will be four."_

_"Exactly how many tails did you witness Jarayia-sama?" Kakashi asked and Jarayia smirked._

_"In my life there has only been two times I've been close to death. The first time I was left with six broken ribs, both arms broken, as well as a number of ruptured organs. That was of course after peeking at the women's bath houses, Tsunade that was when you had your way with me..."_

_Tsunade didn't say anything but blush slightly._

_"And the second time..." Yamato looked in surprise as a scar in the shape of a cracks of a broken mirror. "was when I was training with Naruto as I saw the fourth tail form. Rage was the main trigger, and he's able to be himself with three tails...but once the fourth forms he loses all appreciation for his own safety and succumbs to a destructive nature. He was like a miniature version of the demon fox."_

_"But what could have happened? What about the fourth's seal?"_

_"It seems the fourth's seal is beginning to weaken. Another problem is the chakra itself, it surrounds Naruto and it looks like its protecting him but in reality it's causing harm to his body. By the time the fourth tail was formed Naruto was covered by his own blood as well as the red chakra of the kyubi. he went on the rampage despite his own injuries. Once the chakra ended he was healed by the internal chakra but if it continues his life span could be shortened."_

_"Which is why we need you Yamato." Tsunade said. "You have the cells of the first hokage."_

_"Currently you're the only one who can control the Junchuriki and lucky for you Naruto already has the first hokage's necklace around his neck. We're counting on you."_

"Naruto-kun you've developed nicely as a junchuriki." Kabut replied and Naruto glanced at him with a glare and noticed Sakura and Koyuki getting near but they stopped once he noticed.

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Naruto you need to calm down." Koyuki said. She had already heard the same thing as Yamato and she knew the danger of what could happen if Naruto lost control.

"My oh my...you really have become a strong Jinchuriki Naruto." they turned to see Orochimaru completely unharmed at the edge of the trees but his skin was peeled of and showed the true face of his vessel. "Konoha should be more thankful since I gave them a valuable experiment. I'm guessing that's why they chose you."

"Experiment?" Kabuto asked. "Who is he?"

"Well you see, the first hokage had the ability to control Jinchuriki to his will as well as a valuable ninjutsu called Mokuton Ninjutsu. Oh how I coveted those abilities of his. I obtained the remains of the first hokage and used his cells on 60 children, but they all died one by one...to think one child could have survived."

"Well then it seems, you might be able to get your hands on an overdue sample research.''

"Yes but I'd like to see if Sasuke or the kyubi is stronger.

"_**He isn't yours! In my presence, don't you dare talk about Sasuke as if he's**** yours!"**_Naruto yelled as the kyubi's chakra bubbled up...and exploded with red chakra. The air was so thick with blood lust it hurt to even breathe. The part of the bridge around Naruto began to decay and Orochimaru watched with amusement. Koyuki looked around at her teammates, he could see the fear in Sakura's eyes and the curiosity in Sai's. She looked towards Naruto and she sighed as she unsheathed her katana.

_I have a feeling this won't end very well._

Kabuto attacked Naruto but before he could even get five feet close Naruto roared in anger and was hit by a force field of chakra that sent him flying and destroying that part of the bridge. The force of it sent Sakura flying and made her hit her head on the floor while it sent Koyuki flying as well and hit her side on the railing. The bridge began to crumble and Koyuki and Sakura would have fallen had not Yamato acted quickly and made a suspension on their side of the falling bridge to give them enough time to jump to safety. But he noticed Sakura had passed out and Koyuki was having a hard time getting up.

_This is it...this is where my mission begins. _Sai thought as he quickly drew a bird and jumped off the bridge as it came out of the page.

"Sai help Sakura!" he called out as Sakura fell off the bridge but Sai flew passed her and Yamato barely managed to catch her with his wood jutsu. He looked over to help Koyuki but almost panicked thinking she had fallen off the bridge when he didn't see her, but saw she had summoned her tiger and managed to land safely next to him.

"Where's Sai?" She asked as she held on to her side tightly with on hand and the other held on to Dark's fur.

"He went after Naruto. Are you alright?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I think I broke a rib or two I'm not sure." she gasped. "Sai made a bad move if Naruto grows the fourth tail he'll attack anyone in sight." Koyuki said and flinched as her curse mark suddenly pulsed.

"What's wrong?"

"My curse mark...it's acting up..." she said before she gasped as it pulsed painfully again.

"Is this the first time this has happened?"

"Actually...it's been a year since the last time it happened. What about Sakura?"

Yamato brought her up and slightly shook her.

"Sakura c'mon get yourself together wake up!" he said. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes before flinching and grabbing her neck.

"Ow!"

"You alright?"

"Yeah sorry, I'm fine."

"Oh, oh" Koyuki said as she looked ahead on the other side and saw a large black line in the sky. Yamato made a wooden clone and sent it over the bridge.

"What happened?"

"Naruto lost control of the kyubi." Koyuki replied through clenched teeth. Sakura looked at her and saw her clenching her side.

"Where's Naruto?"

"On the other side, fighting with Orochimaru." Yamato replied then looked over at Koyuki who was grimacing in pain. "Sakura Koyuki might have broke a few ribs when she was thrown against the railing by Naruto's chakra blast go check on her."

Sakura nodded and walked over to her while Dark laid on the ground to level Koyuki with Sakura.

"Lift up the fishnet." Sakura said and Koyuki lifted the fishnet shirt halfway up to show her side which had quickly turned red with a tint of purple. "It is possible you broke three ribs." Her hands turned green and laid them against Koyuki's side and instantly she sighed in relief as the pain left her. When Sakura was done she moved her hands and Koyuki looked her side to be brand new but now sakura was looking at part of the scar that Itachi had given her. Koyuki noticed and placed her finger to her hip and traced the scar all the way up to her cleavage that was covered by her anbu outfit.

"This is where my scar ends." she said and Sakura looked at her.

"How'd you get it?" she asked, Yamato watched with curiosity since he had never heard of that scar despite having known Koyuki since she was little.

"Itachi." Koyuki replied. "I was there when he killed his parents and saw how he killed them and my mother and soon wounded me."

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise as Koyuki brought down her fishnet.

"_**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaah!"**_Koyuki turned and saw a large explosion of wind and chakra that followed Naruto's scream and looked at Dark who gathered his chakra and jumped over the bridge in a single leap. Sakura and Yamato looked in surprise before he realized what she was going to do.

"Koyuki get back here!"

"No! I have to stop Naruto. If this keeps going he'll not only hurt himself but us as well. I'll go help your clone."

Before he could protest she disappeared and he cursed and looked over to Sakura who was still watching were Koyuki had been standing.

"Are we almost there Dark?" Koyuki asked and Dark was saved from replying at they stopped just at the edge of the trees to show a large crate where Naruto was standing a few feet away from Orochimaru who was on the ground with snakes coming out of his mouth and heading towards Naruto who's entire was black and with four tails swaying back and forth. As the snakes neared him he swiped at them, followed by a large explosion and the force almost knocked Koyuki of Dark's back.

"This power is immense!" yelled Koyuki. "We won't be able to get close if this keeps going."

Koyuki watched the battle with wide eyes as the tailed beast's power was pouring out and made the hairs in the back of her neck stand up. Orochimaru's snake wrapped around the chakra arms of Naruto and it only manage to wrap for a second before the snake began to burn and catch fire. Orochimaru came used substitution jutsu to head over to the real Naruto and punched him in the face. But Naruto used the same trick and cleaved him in half but the snakes placed him back together. Naruto growled and roared as energy began to gather around him and began to take the shape of a sphere and then compressed. Sensing the immense power Orochimaru began to back away and Dark began to retreat slowly too.

"Dark?"

"The power of that thing is incredibly immense. If we get the heat of it it's not going to be pretty."

She watched as Naruto then swallowed the sphere and began to inflate and the ground underneath him cracked.

_Naruto...what the hell? I can sense the malice and bloodlust I can't even sense Naruto's own chakra anymore. This is like the that time at the valley but more sinister, I'm actually feeling afraid._

"Cover!" Dark threw her on the ground and covered her body with his as Naruto opened his mouth and the ball exploded and headed towards Orochimaru. Koykui watched from under Dark to see a giant castle with humongous doors decorated with demons faces, the wind picked up around it just as the power made contact and emitted a large explosion. When the smoke cleared Orochimaru was upside down with his limbs at awkward angles and his head missing. Then the ground crackled under Naruto and a sword burst through the ground and speared him right through his stomach and it kept extending till he had traveled all the way to where Yamato and Sakura were. The sword was in Orochimaru's mouth who had extended his head and dug underground to get to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Koyuki yelled and she ran back to the bridge with Dark close behind her. Sakura stared with wide eyes at the transformation of Naruto and could feel the goosebumps rise on her skin. When Koyuki got to the bridge she could see with relief that the sword had not gone through Naruto and watched as he threw it while Yamato grabbed Sakura and jumped away as the sword landed just where they had been, finally destroying the bridge completely.

"Well, it seems he really wants to save Sasuke so badly that he let himself turn into a monster."

Koyuki and Dark landed next to them and watched as Sakura's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Right now, he's not even conscious...what a sad kid." The tears finally fell and Koyuki stretched her hand to grab Sakura's but Sakura rushed and headed towards Naruto.

"Sakura you can't get near him right now!" Yamato yelled while Koyuki rushed after her. She passed Kabuto and he watched with curiosity.

"Sakura stop!" Koyuki yelled. _Damn it Sakura!_

"Naruto stop that's enough! I'll save Sasuke for you this is not-" she was stopped as Koyuki finally caught up to her and pushed her behind her while Yamato tried to make quick hand signals as one of Naruto's tails headed towards Sakura and Koyuki. But it was too late as the tail hit Koyuki and crashed against Sakura and then Yamato's jutsu wrapped around Naruto.

"Koyuki!" Sakura yelled as she looked at her shoulder and she could see deep gashes as blood poured profusely from them. Kabuto began to walk towards them with his hand outstretched but he was stopped by Yamato's wood jutsu wrapping around his arm.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Relax, don't jump to conclusions I no longer wish to harm you. Quite the contrary actually." he said as his chakra traveled from his hand towards Koyuki. Sakura stopped herself from stopping the chakra as she saw Koyuki's wound heal.

"Your side and mine have a common enemy. Akatsuki has been a thorn in our side for quite some time now. The way I see it, if we let you live there's a chance you can take down another Akatsuki member for us." he said as he finished healing her and Koyuki slowly opened her eyes with a moan of pain.

"**_UUUUOOOOOOH!"_ **Koyuki snapped her eyes completely opened to see Naruto struggling and roaring in fury as Kabuto disappeared. Yamato made quick hand seals and jumped towards Naruto.

**Hokage Style Submisison Jutsu! Kaku-An's Enlightened** **Return! **He slapped his hand against Naruto's chest before jumping back as he summoned wood pillars with metal points facing Naruto and in his hand a large thread of chakra spread from his hand to Naruto's chest. The black form around his body began to pull back starting from his head down as if it was melting and Naruto gave a roar of agony. When Naruto's full self return Yamato caught him and placed him on the ground as Sakura quickly began to use her healing jutsu. Koyuki knelt down on the other side of Naruto who was breathing heavily and looked at him with a blank look. His face and neck were completely red as if he had been burned and there were some patches of his normal color around his chest and skin and Koyuki sighed.

_This is taking too long. _Sakura thought as she saw his skin heal slowly. _If he were healing like he normally would the kyubi's chakra would be working faster._

"ngh!" Koyuki flinched and brought her hand to her shoulder.

"Koyuki." Dark said as he sat at her side his ears up in attention.

"I'm alright." she said.

"Yamato taichou...would you be willing to teach me that jutsu you stopped Naruto with?"

"He can't." Koyuki said and Sakura turned to look at her while Naruto groaned in pain through clenched teeth. "He's the only on whose cells are compatible with the first Hokage, which means he's the only one who _can _use it."

"I'm afraid Koyuki's right. But despite me being an experiment I still can't compare to the first Hokage. The stone Naruto wears around his neck once belonged to the first Hokage and it responds to the first's chakra. This is also the reason I was made your team commander."

Naruto's skin was getting its normal color back.

"Same as always..." Koyuki looked at Sakura who was smiling. "I can only do the dumbest things for Naruto."

"That's not true Sakura." Koyuki said. "It's not what you can _do _for Naruto that's important."

"It's how strongly you feel about him that counts." Yamato finished. "Sakura...I can tell just by looking at you. The truth is you-"

"Sakura-chan? Koyuki?"

"Naruto!"

"ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch..." he said as he placed a hand on his neck. "Hey why are you crying?!"

"Naruto." Koyuki said with a shake of her head.

"It was that loud mouth of Sai again wasn't he?! What he say this time!? Butt-Ugly, Freak of Nature?! That jerk!"

"Moron..." Sakura said as she punched him in the stomach with enough force to make him cough. "Coming up with 'Freak of Nature' on your own."

"Wait back up..." Koyuki said and looked at Yamato."What happened with Sai?"

"He's with Orochimaru now."

"What?!"

"What's that about?"

"Just follow me." they followed him to the crater Naruto had made and he looked at it with confusion.

"First the bridge is destroyed and now this crater...what the hell happened here?" Naruto asked. Koyuki was walking next to Dark who was turning his ears back in forth in alert in case the enemy was planning a trap.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Koyuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

_Just as Jarayia had said._

"Oh, and how come I was unconscious at all?"

Yamato looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at him and at then at the ground. Koyuki on the other hand placed her hand on her injury now covered by a bandage.

"Naruto you-"

"Orochimaru got you and left you unconscious." Sakura said interrupting Koyuki who glared at her.

"Are you serious!? Damn him!" He yelled and Sakura caught sight of Sai's book.

"This is Sai's"

"He just left them there. I guess even he couldn't keep his cool standing to Orochimaru."

"Did something happened to Sai?"

"No, after talking to Orochimaru he followed them back."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked while Koyuki scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious? That foul mouth excuse for a shinobi betrayed us."

"And what were they talking about?"

"It was too far away for my bunshin to hear. It seemed as if he was trying to get into Orochimaru's graces."

"Koyuki there's no way he could have-"

"No it's possible." Sakura said. "Yamato taichou this Danzo person..."

"I know him, he was in the opposition of the third Hokage."

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps Danzo is planning a mission aside from our own and he's using Sai as a medium to get those plans in motion."

"So you're saying Sai is on a completely different agenda?"

"It's only a possibility what I'm telling you is just a speculation but nonetheless...Danzo may be planning to destroy Konoha as we know it."

"You're not joking." Koyuki said.

"Danzo might probably plan to take Tsunade's place as Hokage and in order to do that he plans to ally with Orochimaru and help him destroy Konoha."

"In that case we might be forced to terminate him." Koykui said with a nod.

"Exactly, my clone is tracking him right now it might be best if we can start tailing them now."

"Alright then lets go!" Naruto said but he was stopped short when his vision got blurry and everything around him began to spin. "What the-"

"Naruto!" he hit the ground and Sakura went to him and sat him up against her shoulder.

"He still hasn't recovered from his kyubi transformation." Koyuki said. "Which by the way we have to tell him the truth."

"Are you crazy?!" Sakura snapped. "If we tell him the truth he'll be distraught."

"You underestimate him Haruno." Koyuki scoffed. "He'll be able to handle the news, I know. He might hate himself for it for a few seconds but he'll realize he needs to learn to control himself. You don't give him enough credit."

"I know he's in no shape and we need to pursuit at once...but-"

"In that case we'll leave him behind, he can find his way to the village." Yamato said and both Kunoichi turned to him angrily.

"Kakashi would never-"

"I was with him in anbu I know how he is." Yamato said.

"Don't worry about me..." Naruto said gaining consciousness. "I'm good to go."

"It's true I'm filling in for him but we are not the same person. You three are no longer apprentices and need to learn to hold the weight of Konoha on your shoulders. If we don't follow Orochimaru now we'll loose him; we hesitated once and now it's over. We won't get a second chance."

"Right,"

"Naruto c'mere." Koyuki said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it to him.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Just eat it Naruto." Koyuki told him. He looked at it doubtfully before taking it and eating it; instantly he felt a rush of energy and his chakra reserves grow.

"Whoa!" Naruto said and looked at Koyuki who was giving him a smug look. "What's in it?"

"Soldier pills and my own chakra. Similar to rations but a lot tastier." she said. "The don't spoil and last a very long time, no side effects."

"How do you know?" Yamato asked.

"I tested them on myself...and the sand siblings." she said with a shrug. "Anyway lets get going. Dark you can take a break, thanks."

"Later." her tiger replied and disappeared. Seconds later they were running through the tree tops at top speed when Koyuki swung from a branch and pain shot up her arm from where Naruto had hurt her. She lost her grip and fell.

"Koyuki!" Naruto yelled. Koyuki closed her eyes, waiting for the impact when Yamato caught her in the last second and placed her against the tree.

_The kyubi's chakra is acting like poison going in through her wounds. Something like that can't simply be healed by Sakura's healing jutsu...it makes me wonder how Naruto was even able to endure it at all._

"Koyuki?" Naruto asked but she waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm fine Orochimaru attacked me when I protected you and Sakura. I'll be fine." she said and looked at Sakura a barely noticeable glare.

"Koyuki you shouldn't put yourself in danger like that. You have a s-" he stopped himself realizing what he had been about to say and Koyuki gave him a murderous look.

"We should take a small break."

"I'm fine!" she snapped. "And didn't you say we had to hurry?"

"There's a difference between rashness and hurrying. Besides, you're the one who knows Sasuke the most so we need you."

"Yeah Koyuki, you were like his childhood friend and his girlfriend so we need you to be there." Naruto said but she kicked him on the side and glared.

"You idiot never call me that again or I'll murder you." she said with a huff.

"Naruto I'll take Sai's place in the attack patter so there is something we need to discuss."

"Okay." he said and followed not noticing how Koyuki caught Yamato's look and she nodded knowing he was going to tell him the truth. Sakura watched them move out of hearing and looked like she wanted to join them but Koyuki tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?"

"You still owe me something Haruno." Koyuki said. Sakura looked away and then back at her, she sighed.

"Thanks for saving me." Sakura said.

* * *

"So what should we do first?"

"There's something I need to tell you first." Yamato said and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The one who hurt Koyuki...was _you _Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered the crater and the bridge. _It was just like that time...with pervy sage..._

"So that bridge...the crater...Koyuki's wound."

"That was all you. Koyuki wanted to tell you the truth but Sakura lied for her because she didn't want to hurt you. That strength you have...I have a special power that allows me to suppress that power so you don't to worry about that. But it can only be done when I'm close to you. In short I really didn't have to tell you anything that happened but the reason I did...is that with that strength it is possible to save Sasuke. But relying on it isn't your true power, not only will relying in that power will hurt you...but it can also hurt those people closest to you."

Naruto looked towards Koyuki who was talking with Sakura and he felt a large amount of guilt on his chest.

"I'm sure you realized now that you didn't stop yourself because you got impatient right? From now on I will suppress that power completely, and if you think that will make you weaker than you're wrong. You are strong enough to not rely on it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Your true strength isn't from the kyubi, the reason you're able to withstand the harm of that chakra is because of your own power. If you really want to save Sasuke don't use the fox's power, use your own chakra. That is, if you really want to save him and protect Sakura and Koyuki.

"Yeah...you're right."

* * *

_Here's another long chapter for you guys. Now that I'm on break for two weeks I get to work on it alot more. Hopefully I'll have another chapter before Christmas. :) Reviews make me a happy camper so thanks for the reviews I've been getting. _


	9. Memories and Betrayal

**_woohoo new chapter! A lot sooner than last time. Hope you enjoy this Christmas present thanks for the reviews that helped get this story update faster. Merry Christmas! :D_**

* * *

"Hey guys come take a look at this!" Sakura called to Yamato and Naruto. They went over to them and saw Sakura holding a book.

"What is that?"

"Sai's picture book." Koyuki said.

"Well what about it?"

"The two pages in the center are different from the rest."

"hmm?" Naruto looked at it. "Well, there does seem to be something creepy about it."

"Perhaps if we look at the other pictures we'll be able to understand it better." Yamato said.

"Well it looks like the story is about the two boys, the one in the front and back cover. In other words...each start with their own story and works its way towards the middle."

" But the characters are silent, there's not a single word written on the book." Koyuki said with a frown as Sakura flipped the page.

"And the boy is always on the right and a different character is always on the left. See?" Sakura said as she flipped the next page.

"Hey wait." Naruto said and began to flip the pages back and forth. "I thought so..."

"What?"

"See the boy on this page? His outfit is completely different on the next page. He's carrying the same weapon the other guy had on the previous page."

"A story about a boy vanquishing his enemies." Yamato analyzed.

"And taking the weapons of those he defeats." replied Koyuki.

"The stories of the two boys are the same, it seems the other boy's story is the same." Sakura said and closed the book.

"Hey," Naruto looked at the black haired boy with a frown. "Doesn't that boy look a lot like Sai?"

"It might be...Sai's...brother."

"His brother?" Koyuki asked.

"And it must mean, that at the center of the book is Sai, and his brother." there was silence before Yamato shook his head.

"We need to get moving, my bunshin has uncovered the lair."

_So it's almost time. _thought Koyuki as she clenched her fists.

* * *

"You're late. Orochimaru...did you forget you were going to teach me a new jutsu this afternoon?" a dark figure was sitting in front of a giant rock snake with candle light behind. Sai could feel the arrogance and coldness of the dark figure.

"You fail to mind your mouth, as always." Kabuto said with a glare.

"Oh do calm down please..." Orochimaru said with a small smile. "Instead of training, I happen to have come by a little present for you. He's a shinobi from Konoha, just like you...I figured you could bathe yourself with nonstalgia, talking about your old village.

The dark figure opened his eyes and Sai was met with the sharingan eyes. The man in front of him was non other, than Uchiha Sasuke.

"pff." Sasuke scoffed as if the thought of feeling nostalgia for the building was a ridiculous thing.

_So this is Uchiha Sasuke. _thought Sai.

* * *

"Naruto." Sakura called as the ran across the river with Naruto in the lead. "This time, we will succeed...the three of us together."

"I know." he said as they picked up speed. "Koyuki."

"Yeah?" she said as she caught up to him and he lowered his voice.

"If it comes down to it...you have to tell him the truth." Koyuki looked away and clenched her jaw. "It might be the only way to convince him to come back."

"And what if he doesn't?" she said. "If he thinks that's more of a reason to not come back?"

"We have to think he won't." he replied and she sighed.

"Life's not that simple Naruto. I have to face reality and not get my hopes up. Nothing good ever comes from it."

"At least tell me you'll think about it." he told her. Koyuki bit her bottom lip in thought, even though they've had this conversation so many times her answer has always been the same. But now that they were getting closer to the lair she was having second doubts, whether she really should tell Sasuke the truth.

"We'll see Naruto...we'll see."

* * *

"Greetings, my name is Sai."said Sai with his fake smile. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke-"

"_Get lost._" Sasuke replied coldly. Orochimaru and Kabuto looked at Sai to see his reaction but it stayed the same. "Even when I force a smile...it appears I'm one of those that ends up being hated. And Naruto-kun didn't seem to care much for me the whole time too."

Sasuke didn't say anything though the atmosphere was beginning to get heavy.

"But you know...in comparison to Naruto...I think I'm going to be able to get along better with you." Sai said and then he caught Sasuke's sharingan eyes. A deep shiver ran down his spine and Sasuke was no longer in sight. Instead he saw just the sharingan and he was surrounded by indescribable monsters made of ink. Sai stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Kabuto snapped and Sasuke ended the illusion. Sai wiped his cheek and noticed it was sweat.

_But I'm supposed to feel nothing...no emotions. Yet by looking at his eyes...does this mean I actually fear him deep within me despite recognizing it myself?_

_"_I suggest not teasing Sasuke-kun too much. He's even harder to deal with than I am."

"I don't care about dealing with trash like him." Sasuke replied as he stood up. "Orochimaru, it's time we train now."

"Naruto told me quite a bit about you." Sai said as he to regained on his feet and Sasuke clicked his eyes to him. "It seems he's been looking for you all this time, for the past three years.

"Well...I guess I do remember someone like that." Sasuke said. "Lets go Orochimaru."

"Naruto considers you to be almost his own true brother...that's what I heard from Sakura-san."

"My brother...I have only one...a certain guy I want to kill." replied Sasuke coldly and was about to disappear until he heard Sai speak again.

"Although Koyuki-san didn't talk about you kindly. She was less willing to search for you." now that had the effect Sai was looking for. Sasuke froze and his eyes narrowed dangerously. But before Sai could analyze it some more Sasuke disappeared.

"I guess I'll be leaving too." Orochimaru said and handed Kabuto a stack of papers. "Use this to complete a bingo book."

Kabuto opened them and his eyes widened.

"These...these are. Anbu, the Hokage's personal troop division...these are the copies of its members. And appear to be the real thing."

* * *

"So it's here huh?" Yamato asked his clone as they finally caught up with it.

"The entrance is below that rock formation in front of us."

"Under those rocks...Sasuke's waiting." Naruto said, determination on his face and took a step forward.

"Wait." Yamato said and placed his hand on the bunshin's back to take out a small seed. "You can go once you eat this, too Sakura and Koyuki. If we end up separated I'll be able to detect where you are. They're tracking seed that respond only to my chakra."

"So this is how you were able to track him." Koyuki said with amusement. "And I'm guessing that's why you treated us to such a lavishing treat at the hot springs."

"Of course." Yamato said with a smirk. "Now eat those please." Once they had eaten them they were ready to go.

"So what's the plan." Koyuki said as she adjusted her ponytail and her katana on her back.

"We''l do it in file, me first...then Sakura and then Naruto and Koyuki bringing up the rear. We'll do this by the book so we'll use a doton technique to approach from the ground." Naruto and Koyuki looked on to the large boulder where the lair was at knowing they would soon have to face the past head on. Naruto looked down and could see Koyuki's hand shaking. He took it in his hands and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't be afraid." he whispered as she returned the squeeze.

"I'm not afraid." she replied in a small voice. "I'm just...yeah I'm afraid."

Not long after they were finally underground making a tunnel until they finally got to the lair but they saw a wall of rock.

"Just as I thought, the entire place is surrounded by rock."

"That's nothing I'll just use rasengan and-"

"That defeats the entire purpose of _silence _Naruto." Koyuki told him.

"Aside from that, if you use that showy jutsu they'll know it's us immediately." Said Sakura with a frown.

"Then what do we do?"

"aha," Yamato said as he began to gently push against the rock with his wood jutsu. "If you use just a bit of force in a particular rock on this type of rock..."

The rock crumbled in front of them and they found themselves in a hallway.

"We'll the infiltration part was easy." Koykui said.

"First we need to look for Sai." Yamato said as he closed his eyes. Then he opened them right away. "I found him."

He placed a mirror at the end of the hallway and after a moment he signaled.

"Clear, lets move out." and they began to run down the hall. Once they got to a door Yamato fashioned a key with his wood jutsu and opened the door. "And look who we found."

They walked in Koyuki saw the surprised look on Sai's face.

"As expected from the Hokage's personal anbu. To think a fake corpse would trick you."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Yamato said.

"Why did you betray us!" Naruto yelled and grabbed Sai by the shirt.

"You shouldn't make too much noise, you'll get caught." Sai replied with a smile.

"Why you-"

"Naruto." Sakura warned. Naruto growled before he let him go.

"We found this...I believe it's yours." Sakura said as she returned him the picture book.

"Thank you." he said.

"We know you're working under Danzo's orders right?" she asked him. "Danzo's planning something by working with Orochimaru and using you as the middle man."

"What's he up to?" Koyuki asked. "He's planning to destroy Konoha isn't he?"

"No, actually."

"We already know your fake smiles and we can see through the lies you through!"

"My mission ended in failure the moment you found me. And seeing as I can't take you on myself...since you already know so much I guess I hide the truth. Just as you say we do plan on destroying present Konoha. In order to destroy Konoha I was to gain Orochimaru's trust and have him ally with us. That was my true mission."

"Keep talking, tell us everything."

"Do you even know what that means?" Naruto asked Sai with a glare.

"That's not all. I was to transmit information on Orochimaru to Danzo-sama."

"So you were suppose to give him information on Danzo and then once in control of Konoha, to kill him."

"After taking control of Konoha he would have betrayed Danzo eventually. My misison is to make sure to stay one step ahead of Orochimaru.

"So he chose you as a spy."

"I was singled out due to my special abilities." Sai said. Koyuki was next to Yamato when she felt the pain race up her arm and she flinched instantly holding her left arm. She looked up and none of them had noticed as they were too focused on Sai.

_What was that? _she thought, she closed her eyes and concentrated. It wasn't due to the chakra of the fox that had hurt her, it wasn't her birthmark... _oh shit._

_The curse mark! _She pulled down the bandages and saw the curse mark give a small glow. _It's not possible, the only time it ever did this was-__  
_

_"Sasuke!" Koyuki yelled with a small panic. She was in her room and Sasuke ran from the living room up the stairs to her room._

_"What? Are you okay?!" he yelled and saw her curse mark giving a small glow and instead of seeing him panic he saw small relief. "You're fine."_

_"What do mean fine?!" she snapped and he responded by pulling the collar of his shirt to show her his was glowing slightly as well. "What does that mean?"_

_"Our curse marks seem to be connected somehow." he said. "I noticed it on our first night together." _

_She raised an eyebrow trying to think what he meant and then she blushed when she remembered. He smirked and fixed his shirt._

_"How come I didn't?"_

_"You never uncover your bandages." he said as he sat next to her on the bed. "I did panic at first but it only glows when we are near each other."_

_"That might be problematic on a mission don't you think?"_

_"I don't think it's a regular thing, though I'm not sure how it works, see?" he said pointing to her mark as it stopped glowing._

_"I think it senses when you're near." she said and he smirked._

_"Going to keep tabs on me?"_

_"Only if I ever need to find you." she teased as he closed the space between them to kiss her._

Koyuki covered her bandages again and realized were tying Sai up.

"Lets go back we need to work this out." Yamato said and she nodded. A few minutes later they were back outside with Sai tied up and sitting on the floor.

"Unfortunately Sai we have to leave you here with a bunshin."

"Time to head back we need to rescue Sasuke!"

"It be best if you gave up now." said Sai Koyuki looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I met Sasuke. He's always with Orochimaru. At best you'll be torn to pieces or made into guinea pigs. Besides...Sakura said you love him like a brother. But Sasuke said he doesn't care about you anymore. Are you really going to throw down your lives and go up against Orochimaru to get him back? It's not like it was an order to retrieve him."

"Along time ago I used to hate his guts. But once I got to know him he wasn't so bad. He's the one person, more than anyone else that accepted my existence. Sasuke is my friend and he represents a bond that I have longed for so long to receive."

"Bonds...that's not much reason. Not if it means facing someone like Orochimaru."

"I don't care if every single piece of my body is torn to pieces. I'm going to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru no matter what."

"Once my clone is ready we'll get going." Yamato said after a moment.

"Watch out!" Koyuki yelled and they jumped out of the way as kunai landed right where they had been standing.

"Sai...judging from your predicament I'll guess you were captured." Kabuto said landing next to him. "It doesn't seem you betrayed us... I'll trust you for now."

"That guy just doesn't give up." Sakura said.

"If you two get in my way I won't hold back." Naruto said seriously. Two shadow clones appeared and launched a rasengan but Kabuto kicked them away.

"Pointless."

"Fights aren't decided until the very end. We haven't even started!"

"No, no...that not what I'm talking about. Watching you makes me feel actual pity. Especially you Koyuki-chan." he said and Koyuki glared. "I thought you'd have learned better."

"What do you mean Kabuto?" she demanded.

"People change. Sasuke is no longer the Sasuke you knew." Kabuto said then froze when he felt Sai grab him from behind. "What are you doing?"

"You say people change...and here I am."

"What are you doing?"

"But there are also things that don't change." said Sai. "Bonds...I want to see what they're really made out of."

"Sai..." Sakura said with surprise. Even Koyuki was looking at him with surprise, she didn't think he was capable of switching sides like that. _But then again, _she looked at Naruto who was still looking at Sai with a stunned look. _Everyone that meets Naruto ends up having a change of heart whether they realize it or not._

"Sai! Just keep him like that for a moment." soon after Kabuto was tied up with the wood jutsu and a bunshin was created by Yamato.

"Sai why did you..."

"Why do you care so much about your bond with Sasuke? I decided I want to figure out what those bonds mean to you. You say I haven't been able to get rid of the bonds I formed between me and my brother. I want to find out for myself if it's true. If those bonds are important to me then I would be able to see the bond between you and Sasuke. That's all."

"You don't know the real Sasuke-kun at all. heh-heh-heh"

"What's so funny you rat." Koyuki growled.

"Tell us where Sasuke is."

"He should be done training with Orochimaru right about now, back in his inner chamber. There are a large number of doors all over the place, if you end up looking through every single one you might find him. Still, if you aren't careful you might end up getting the snake. Orochimaru-sama keeps his quarters in the same area after all."

"I thank you for being so honest." Yamato said.

"Oh you shouldn't be thanking me." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"He expect us to become the prey instead of the hunters." Koyuki said crossing her arms.

"Precisely."

"Well the fighting is decided until the very end..." said Yamato. A few minutes later they were back in the lair.

"We'll split into two groups. Sakura and I will form one. Sai, Naruto, and-"

"I'll go by myself." Koyuki said

"No you're not." Yamato said.

"We have tracking seeds in our stomachs because of you." she replied looking at him. "I think I'll be fine, besides..." she made handsigns and Dark appeared, she gave him a look.

"Alright fine," Yamato sighed. "If trouble arises just focus your chakra. It should be enough for me to find you."

* * *

"So we are on the search for Sasuke." Dark said. "I thought I'd never see the day."

"Here." she said as she reached into her backpack and took out Sasuke's old headband. "Smell it and track him."

"After all this time..." he said as he smelled it. "You still kept it. His scent is barely there, but I can track it."

"Good."

"Speaking of which," he mused as he began to walk. "Why didn't you tell them I could track it would have been easier than splitting into groups."

"Because...I have an agenda of my own." she said. "And that is to make sure Sasuke is dead."

"What?!" Dark stopped abruptly. "But Atsuko-"

"Atsuko thinks Sasuke's dead!" She snapped "And it should stay that way! Kabuto said-"

"Don't tell me you're going to believe in what he says?"

"Yes, because he told the truth." she said with a frown of disgust. "What better way to discourage us than telling us the truth."

"Koyuki, you haven't even seen him in three years. What happens when you two actually come face to face? Will you-"

"Be able to kill him? If my heart has decided it doesn't really hate him and wants that boy who gave everything to protect me back. It hopes that that boy is still there under seven years of hatred? I'd be a fool to think that's true. Now lets get going." she told him and Dark twitched his ears before going back to tracking Sasuke.

* * *

_Sasuke Sasuke _

Sasuke snapped his eyes opened, his body completely still and back towards the door. He strained his ears, trying to listen in case he was imagining things.

_Sasuke Sasuke_

His pulse quickened and his heart drummed so loudly in his ears he thought it was echoing all over the room. He hadn't heard that voice in three years, but it still sounded the same. He felt a hand gently run through his hair and he sat up, the kunai under his pillow in hand and pointing at her throat. He tilted his head and brows furrowed in confusion at the girl in front of him or...woman rather. She was a bit taller than the Koyuki he remembered, her hair reached to her knees and it was silver like Kakashi's. She wore a blood red gown that reached the floor and when he looked at her shoulder he saw it, the birthmark and the curse mark glowing dimly. She slowly brought her hands up to his hand that was still pointing the kunai against her throat and slowly made him lower. He let go of the kunai but when it fell to the ground it made no sound. Her eyes looked down on him as his other hand went to her cheek and then through her hair. She gave him a small smile and took that hand as well and brought it down to the other one until she held both in her hands. Sasuke's heart was still beating hard against his chest; looking at her now he realized if he tried to act even the slightest bit like he didn't care she would see right through him.

"Sasuke." she whispered and he could have sworn his heart was so close to jumping out of his chest upon hearing her melodious voice echo in his ears. If it was possible this was a dream -which probably is- he knew he would not be able to stop himself from kissing her and telling her how pitifully sorry he was for hurting her the way he had. She looked at him with doe like eyes and his lips parted though afraid how he would sound after not uttering her name after such a long time.

"Koyuki." he said, his low voice echoing in the room.


	10. Team Seven Reunion

_HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER TO CELEBRATE_

* * *

"Koyuki." Sasuke's voice trembled and Koyuki smiled softly.

"There isn't much time." she replied, her voice smooth and echoing through the walls.

"Time for what?"

"The change, _he _will need his vessel soon." Koyuki said and right away he could tell she was talking about Orochimaru.

"I won't die." was his reply and placed his hands on either side of her face. "I'll come back to you."

"Don't lie to me..." she said and he watched as she slowly faded.

"Wait! Don't!" He said quickly and she stopped but she was slightly transparent. "I promise, on my life I will come back to you Koyuki."

"Not on your life." Koyuki replied and sat down next to him, the bed not moving at all or showing any sign of another body being on the bed. "On our bond."

"Bond?" Sasuke asked.

"A bond that's stronger than our love." she said sweetly as she took his hands and placed them on her stomach. "One that not even you nor I can break."

Before Sasuke can look down the room shook, and it got darker. Sasuke looked around and then at Koyuki, but she was gone.

"Koyuki?" he called looking around again in search for her.

_It won't be long now. _her voice whispering in his ear. _You and I will meet very soon, but I will no longer be the one you dreamed with. My soul is broken, except for a part of me that survived but barely exits under all the pain._

"Koyuki wait!"

_You did this to me..._ were her finals words before his mind went dark and her presence disappeared.

"You better have a reason for waking me up...or I will kill you." Sasuke replied in a calm voice though on the inside he was roaring with fury. He had never been one to be in a good mood when he was forced to wake up. Even more when his dreams where about something important. He could feel snakes wrapped around his body, binding him tightly and not allowing him to move. A bit of light from where the door was slightly opened illuminated the wall and he could sense Sai on the other side.

"I was intending on killing you." said Sai. "But I wish to know how deep your bond with Naruto and Koyuki are."

"_That _is the reason you woke me up?" Sasuke asked. "How pathetic."

* * *

**_Kaaabooooom!_**

Koyuki placed her hands against the wall to stop herself from falling as the whole hallway shook.

"What was that?!" Dark said.

"Sasuke." said Koyuki sensing the large amount of chakra that had spiked out of nowhere.

"Do you think he was found by Naruto-"

"No..." a strange smirk slipped through her lips and Dark looked at her confused. "but, someone woke him up."

"I'm confused here, hey wait!" He yelled before running after Koyuki who'd broken into a sprint. "Koyuki!" They turned left and right, running through the hallways before seeing a tunnel where sunlight was shinning through. There Koyuki skid to a stop a few feet away and pressed herself against the wall and walked slowly.

"Koyuki what are you doing?" Dark whispered. As Koyuki walked closer she realized that Sai was slowly getting up, and looking up at something.

"Of course it would have been Sai to piss him off." Koyuki murmured. Before she could move Sakura appeared and grabbed Sai by the front of the shirt and yelled at him but stopped.

"Sakura?" Koyuki froze at the voice, it was barely recognizable to her since it seemed to have lowered in pitch and had a darker tone to it. Sakura was frozen before slowly turning and looking up. She watched as Sakura's eyes widened and mouth out his name.

_Sasuke-kun_

Koyuki slowly began to edge closer to the gap when Dark grabbed her pants with his teeth.

"Wait." he said. She looked at him confused before he nodded.

"The other side is connected to a tunnel as well...Naruto is coming." Koyuki looked and sure enough she could see Naruto running towards Sai and Sakura. When Naruto got there he looked up at his old teammate panting and sweating but with a determined look on his face.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said.

"Naruto? So you came too." she heard him say with a monotone voice though with a really small hint of amusement. "Does that mean Kakashi's here too?"

Yamato stepped out at that moment and looked up at Sasuke.

"Unfortunately Kakashi-san could not make it so I'm here in his place. We, Team Kakashi are going to take you back to Konoha."

_I'm going to have to appear..._ Koyuki thought. _Crap. _

"Team Kakashi huh?" Sasuke said and Sai took out his short katana.

"Sai! I knew it..."

"So he's my replacement then right? He was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bond between Naruto and I. One more pansy for the group I'm sure."

Koyuki tuned everything else said after that and she felt her hand shaking. He hadn't even mentioned her at all, to ask why she wasn't there to retrieve him as well.

"Koyuki?" Dark looked at her as she shook and could sense her chakra stir a bit. "Calm down, if you don't want to be sensed then calm your chakra." he sensed her calm a bit but the shaking was still present.

"Of course I know about those bonds...that's why I severed them." they heard Sasuke say and Koyuki clenched her fists. "I have other bonds I carry."

Koyuki glared up as if she could see Sasuke and Dark could see the burning anger in them as if she wanted to kill with the simple look she had in her eyes.

"Those bonds of hate...too many bonds causes one to lose focus. Weakening their strongest wish and desires..."

"If that's true..." Naruto began. "If that's true then why...WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME BACK THEN!"

Koyuki looked at Naruto, his face twisted in anger.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL SEVERING BONDS SASUKE?!"

"The reason is simple...is isn't that I was unable to break my bond with you... I just didn't want to gain power the same way he did. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of following his footsteps."

"What do you mean by that."

"You don't need to know."

_Itachi _Koyuki thought. She knew Sasuke was talking about Itachi and something in the back of her mind told her there was a reason for that. _I still haven't recovered all of my memories from that day._

_"_Though I can tell you this...I spared your life because of a whim, and nothing else."

_That little asshole! _Thought Koyuki.

"Then what about Koyuki!" Koyuki snapped her attention to Naruto again. "Was that a severed bond on a whim of yours too?!"

Koyuki was surprised when she heard nothing from Sasuke, if anything the silence was excruciating.

"Did your love for her mean nothing too!" Naruto screamed. "You have no idea of the damage you caused to her! She almost committed suicide the same day you left!"

_How does he know that?! _

"She left Konoha and she didn't return for three years! I know you loved her Sasuke," Naruto said and now more than ever she wanted to see Sasuke's reaction but she had to clench her fist to the point they almost bled to stop herself.

"She..." she heard Sasuke say. "She was another bond I had to sever. She...meant nothing to me."

Koyuki placed her hand on her katana strapped to her back and took it out without a sound, anger flooding out of her.

"Koyuki..." Dark said warily.

"Dark go back, if he sees you he'll know it's me."

"Koyuki-"

"_go!"_ she hissed. Dark sighed and reluctantly disappeared silently.

"I can see it Sasuke you can't lie to me." Naruto said with a frown. "You still feel some-"

He was stopped when Sasuke was suddenly in front of him with his arm left arm draped over Naruto's right shoulder and a hand on his hip. Koyuki stared wide eyed at Sasuke, he still looked the same from the last time she'd seen him. He looked older obviously; his boyish face was sharper now, a more grown up look but his eyes had a dark tone to it. They looked cold and the vibe he gave off screamed nothing but danger.

_He's fast. _thought Koyuki mildly surprised. Everyone else on the other hand was speechless.

"Come to think of it...isn't it your dream to be Hokage? In stead of wasting your time hounding me, you should have been training. And that's why...this time..."

Koyuki watched as he slowly began to unsheath his katana.

"You're going to lose your life, all at a whim of mine."

"If I can't even save a friend from darkness...then I don't deserve the title of Hokage. Don't you think Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Sai moves behind Naruto and grabs Sasuke's wrist, stopping his attack.

"You went for defense, smart move."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's left arm and flipped over it while Yamato made a sign for his wood jutsu and sent it at Sasuke.

_Bad move. _Thought Koyuki as she sensed Sasuke's chakra spike and he released a flash of electricity, electrocuting the three of them. She watched as the chidori flickered around his body, almost like a shield. Koyuki rolled her eyes, hands twitching for a fight though she had to keep herself calm.

_Just a little while longer, no doubt he'll notice me soon now that he has his sharingan activated._ Koyuki thought and then watched in surprise as Sakura charged at Sasuke. _Idiot! _She thought watching Sasuke's eyes glint murder and before she moved Yamato was already between them with a kunai. Sasuke's katana cut through the kunai and right into Yamato's shoulder until he was pinned against a boulder.

"You're choice of defense...big mistake." he said. "You see...my sword of Kunasagi is rather special. The kind that can't be blocked."

Koyuki felt a small shiver in her spine and she saw Naruto on the ground, looking at Sasuke...with the eyes of the kyubi.

_Not good. _Sasuke looked at Naruto with his sharingan and they both stood very still, not moving at all. A second later she watched as Naruto turned back to normal. Yamato made handsigns and wood came out of his shoulder, taking out the katana which caught Sasuke unaware causing him to fall back. Yamato made another set of signs and began to make a trap of wood but before it closed Sasuke jumped out.

_My turn! _Koyuki thought as she ran out the hall and jumped towards Sasuke and swiped her sword downwards. There was a spark of metal against metal as Sasuke blocked the move. In that moment Sasuke and Koykui locked eyes and she could see the mild surprise in his eyes at almost getting slashed. Koyuki moved her sword again and he blocked, then raised his left hand to stop the punch that followed right after the clash of metal. He pushed away and both landed on the ground at the edge of the destroyed room. Though Sasuke didn't have time to see her closely for recognition as she attacked again with her katana and Sasuke charged the chidori through his kusanagi but he was shocked when it didn't cut her katana.

"My katana is quite special too." Koyuki said and made an arch that made Sasuke lift his kusanagi up to block.

"And you are?" he asked in what she could have swore was an annoyed voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she smirked and kicked him in the stomach that made him slam against rock. Her teammates watched with wide eyes.

_How is it possible? _thought Sakura. _She's keeping up with Sasuke's movement and actually managed to land a hit._

_What kind of training did she have when she was in Suna? _thought Yamato. Naruto on the other hand was amazed completely.

_Koyuki...I think you're gotten stronger out of all of us...even me..._

The Sasuke's katana was back on it's sheath seeing as he couldn't attack her with it and now it was taijutsu. He had been caught so unaware to her that he had had no choice but to go on the defense and he hated it. No one was ever able to keep him in defense except Orochimaru and that was a rare case.

_Who is she? _She moved so fast he couldn't even focus to recognize her and his sharingan was too busy looking at her moves to focus on her face completely. She disappeared and he pivoted to the left just in time to avoid her kick that would have hit the bottom of his jaw making him sail up in the air but it manage to scrape his cheek.

_If that had hit me I would have-wait..._Sasuke thought as he replayed it quickly in the back of his head. That move was the lotus! There was no doubt about it, her style was similar to that of Guy's and Lee's style. He dodge a roundhouse kick to the face and then grabbed the wrist that was about to punch his ribs, with the other hand he grabbed her left shoulder and the swung her to a wall but she landed on her feet and back flipped to land next to Naruto and faced Sasuke. Now that she was that far away he could see her better and his heart stopped and his eyes widened. Koyuki watched his reaction as he finally saw her completely and she was satisfied with his reaction.

_Hello Sasuke. _she thought mockingly.

"I'm guessing you're Koyuki's replacement." Sasuke said.

"pfft, please." Koyuki scoffed. "And I thought Uchiha's were smart...apparently you got dumber."

Sasuke glared at her murderously and she rolled her eyes. She took out her katana again and extended it as if she wanted him to get a better look.

"I thought it be a great reunion for us if I used the sword that _you _gave me." she said and shrugged. "Apparently you forgot about that too. How disappointing."

Sasuke stared at her in thought until he saw the katana, the designs were roses intertwining at the handle and at the top edge of the handle there was a crescent moon. His eyes widened and his eyes met with Koyuki's and he could see the hatred in them.

"Enough talk." Yamato said. "I have not thought to resort to my cruder methods because of you three, but it's time to get serious."

"I've had just about enough of you Konoha nin." Sasuke said making a hand sign and raising his hand. "This ends, now."

"Now now...there's no need to use _that _jutsu...Sasuke-kun." said Orochimaru grabbing Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru with an annoyed look.

"Get your hand off me." said Sasuke.

"There you go...forgetting exactly who you're talking to."

"I have no reason to stop."

"You know what Akatsuki is up to. We want our guests to get rid of Akatsuki for us. Even if it's just one that's taking care of. If the other Akatsuki members get in you way how do you expect to get your revenge."

"That's a very pathetic excuse."

Koyuki placed her sword back in her sheath and helped Naruto get up.

"You would at least allow it even if it meant victory by a slight 1%, right?"

Sasuke thought it over as he looked down at them and Orochimaru released him.

"Lets go." said Orochimaru. "Oh and one more thing." he looked towards Koyuki and pointed in her direction. Immediately Koyuki flinched and fell to her knees, taking hold of her left arm as it pulsed and the curse mark traveled it's way up her arm, neck and half of her face.

"Koyuki." Naruto whispered and bend down.

"Don't touch me Naruto!" she snapped and he froze, watching as her eyes switched from brown to icy blue. "Don't-ngh!"

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled.

"Just as I thought...the curse mark is eating you away." Orochimaru said. "Though a lot sooner than I thought. Tell me, when did you loose control and kill your friend?"

Koyuki's eyes widened in fear and shock.

"How did-"

"I wanted to test how you had managed to control the mark without the pills."

"You sent them." Koyuki whispered in realization and then anger replaced it, eyes burning with fury and she raised her voice. "It was you!"

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. Koyuki ran towards them, gathered her chakra to her feet and jumped towards Orochimaru; drawing her sword at the same time with a cry of hatred. Metal clashed as Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru and blocked Koyuki's attack though this time she didn't even look at him at all but past him to Orochimaru.

"He's gone..." Koyuki said. "He's gone and it's your fault!"

"It's actually your fault." Said Orochimaru. "You lost control of the mark and in your rampage not only did you kill my spies you also killed your friend. Your lover."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and attacked again but Sasuke blocked it.

"You will not attack him." Sasuke said.

"Shut up Uchiha you don't know anything!" Koyuki snapped and finally looked at him. It was then that Sasuke recognized her; her eyes were icy blue and the silver hair. At first he had only doubts when he had first seen her, thinking of the Koyuki in his dreams but now it was clear to who she was. The look on Sasuke's face made her smile mockingly.

"Finally figured it out dumbass?" she sneered before looking at Orochimaru with hatred.

"You could come with us." Orochimaru said "If that mark is not placed under control...you could die."

"Liar!" she snapped.

"Oh I don't lie my sweet." Orochimaru smiled wickedly. "The mark will kill you if it's not controlled. Come with us, and I will give you the power to protect those dear to you."

At this Koyuki laughed and then flinched as the mark throbbed.

"Oh please, save that stupid lie for those pathetic enough to fall for them." she scoffed looking at Sasuke as she said it to which he visibly cringed. She took the advantage and pivoted around Sasuke and lounged at Orochimaru. Before she even got within and inch close Orochimaru merely kicked up his leg and kicked her in the stomach sending her back down to her comrades. She slammed on the ground and rolled before being being stopped by Naruto. She sat up and spat on the ground glaring up at them.

"You will change your mind when you began to kill those close to you." Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto began to disappear. Her eyes met Sasuke's and before she could read him he disappeared as well. Naruto was on his knees and he bent over, shaking.

_I couldn't stop him...again...I'm so weak..._

Koyuki could hear him crying and she let out a shaky sigh.

"Crying, isn't going to bring Sasuke back Naruto. I'm here too, we'll both get stronger together." she said and Koyuki could see as her tears landed on the ground.

"We still have half a year left. And four's better than three, I'm pretty strong myself too you know." said Sai with a smile to which Sakura returned. Naruto wiped his eyes and chuckled/

"hehehe, thanks you guys."

"you guys are idiots." Koyuki said with a small shake of her head and gave a small moan of pain.

"Koyuki are you alright?" Naruto said and when she looked at him he realized her eyes were back to being blue. "Your eyes are still blue and those marks haven't disappeared."

"It's your curse mark isn't it?" Sakura asked as she turned to her.

"Yeah, damn Orochimaru." she growled.

"We have to get you to Tsunade right away." Yamato said.

"Just get me out of range from this place, my curse mark is like a homing beacon for Orohimaru's chakra. The further we get away from here the faster the marks will fade away."

* * *

Her theory proved to be right, the marks receded was they had been a mile away from the hideout but it was painful as the marks receded. A few days later they were back in Konoha and reported to Tsunade of the events. Not long after they were given their mission and dismissed, except Koykui. Naruto looked like he wanted to stay but she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, you go." when they were gone she sat on the chair in front of her desk and Tsunade stood up making hand signs as she reached her. Koyuki unwrapped her bandages to show her curse mark and the seal around it which was slowly fading.

"Ready?"

"Just do it." Koyuki said clenching her teeth and when Tsunade placed her hands on her shoulder Koyuki gripped the arms of the chair and gave a soundless scream. When it was over she went limp on the chair gasping for breath and then gave a sigh of relief as Tsunade used her medical ninjutsu.

"What did Orochimaru say about the curse mark?"

"That if I don't...join him to take the pills and seal me...the mark is going to kill me." she said slowly getting her breath back.

"He's right in something though...the curse mark is slowly eating away at you." Tsunade said and began to check her over. Ten minutes later she was done and Koyuki took her headband from her forehead and placed it around her shoulder.

"Thanks Tsunade-sama."

"You're going to have go by the hospital and have some tests run. We need to see the extend of the damage done by the curse mark."

Koyuki nodded and stood up.

"Oh and Koyuki."

Koyuki turned and saw Tsunade's sharp look.

"It might be time to tell Sakura about your son. She's your teammate and deserves to know, and so does Sai."

"Sai is a spy from Danzo!"

"I know that, but it's better if they find out from your and I'm pretty sure Danzo already knows of Atsuko's existence."

Koyuki sighed and nodded before giving a respectful bow and leaving. A few minutes later she was at Shikamaru's place and when she knocked on the door Shikamaru's dad opened the door.

"Koyuki."

"Hello Shikaku-sama." Koyuki bowed.

"I came to-"

"Mommy!" Atsuko yelled with joy as he ran and jumped into his mother's arms. She laughed and kissed his forehead and the top of his head.

"Hello sweetie. He didn't give you any trouble did he?"

"Not at all." Shikaku said.

"Well then I guess we'll get going. Go get your stuff."

"Okay." he said and ran to get ready after she put him down.

"I heard the mission was tough." said Shikaku.

"News travels fast don't it. Yeah it was a disaster, but...it was worth it."

"Sasuke?"

"He...he's no longer the man I used to know."

"Mommy I'm ready." Said Atsuko holding his teddy bear.

"Alright then." she smiled taking his hand. "Thanks again Shikaku, and thank Nara-san too."

After they left they walked down the street and Atsuko tugged her hand.

"What is it Atsuko?"

"Mommy...I want a hair cut." Koyuki stopped and stared at him.

"What?"

"I want a hair cut." he said with a pout and she smiled.

"Okay."


	11. A Day With Atsuko

Koyuki took her son to the closest barber shop and when they walked in all eyes were immediately on her. Ignoring the stares she walked to the front desk where a man around his mid twenties was reading a magazine. He looked up at her with a kind smile.

"What can I do for you ma'm?" She picked up her son and placed him on her hip.

"My son is in dire need for a hair cut." she said and Atsuko smiled.

"Well it appears so, when was the last time he got it cut it's pretty long." he said.

"Lets just say...a _really _long time. He wouldn't let anyone get near him with a pair of scissors." she said.

"Is that so little man?" the man asked Atsuko and he gave a shy little nod. "A bit shy too are we? Well alright, we don't have too many people today so you only have to wait ten minutes. What's you name little man?"

"Atsuko." he replied in a small timid voice. After that they waited their turn and soon enough they called his name. The person who would cut his hair was just as nice and said that if Atsuko stayed very still he would get a lollipop. As the man cut his hair Koyuki heard someone call her name.

"Oi Koyu!" she turned her head and watched Naruto head her way while being greeted by the other people.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Koyuki asked and he smiled at her in greeting.

"I was just looking for you."

"What for?" she asked and instead of replying he knelt down so he could look at Atsuko.

"Hi Atsuko." he smiled

"Hello." he replied timidly and Naruto glanced at Koyuki with a raised eyebrow and she laughed.

"Atsuko is a little shy outside of the house." she said.

"Naruto-san is he your son?" the man cutting Atsuko's hair asked and both Koyuki and Naruto looked at him before they busted out laughing. The man blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"No." Koyuki said after she and Naruto had caught their breath. "Naruto has enough on his plate to even think about a child right now. Not to mention he's to young."

"Looks who's talking." Naruto replied and he received a flick on the forehead for his trouble. "ow!"

"How old are you miss?" the man cutting Atsuko's hair asked and stopping cutting his hear. Koyuki blushed a bit and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm...uh...sixteen." she replied and everyone looked at her with shocked looks from all the guys there.

"Are you serious your kid can't be no more than two years old!" one man said.

"What happened?!" the man cutting her son's hair asked.

"Well..." Koyuki tried to put it in less words as possible. "I fell in love with his father and it went from there."

Everyone in there knew of course what that meant and it wasn't a surprise since ninja's didn't stay virgins for long after becoming gennin.

"And his father?"

Here Koyuki didn't hesitate in the answer.

"He's dead."

"Koyuki-" Naruto stopped with the look she gave him which made Naruto hold his tongue.

"His father died during a mission after he was born." after that no one asked and the man resumed to cutting Atsuko's hair. "So Naruto why did you come find me?"

"oh right, if you wanted to go see Kakashi-sensei at the hospital later with me and Sakura."

"Sure, after I drop off Atsuko at home-"

"With Atsuko." Naruto said.

"No."

"Koyuki c'mon!" Naruto whined.

"All done." the man said triumphantly. Koyuki turned and watched at her son with wide eyes. He really was the spitting image of Sasuke, bangs framed his face and his hair, now short, spiked up Naturally just like Sasuke's. Naruto noticed Koyuki pale slightly and he instinctively grabbed her arm in case she felt faint.

Atsuko looked at the mirror and he watched himself with a small tilt of his head before a smile spread on his lips, his eyes shinning bright.

"I like it!" he said with glee and smile even more when the man gave him a lollipop. He hoped off the seat and grabbed his mom's hand. Koyuki shook her head and smiled at Atsuko.

"You look great baby, now, what do we say?" she told him and he looked at the man and gave a small bow.

"Thank you mister!"

"You're welcome." he replied with a smile. After paying Koyuki and Naruto exited with Atsuko walking between them holding on to his mother's hand. Once outside on the street Koyuki glanced at Atsuko.

"He really is the spitting image of Sasuke." Naruto said and he watched as Koyuki gave a heavy sigh. "Except for those streaks of brown, those are diffidently yours. Although that personality doesn't match either of his parents. Thank god for that."

Once again he received a flick on the forehead for his troubles.

"Ow! Stop flicking me in the forehead!"

"Well stop talking then!" was Koyuki's reply though her mood had lightened some.

"Mommy can we go to the park?" Atsuko asked holding his teddy bear to his chest and giving her puppy dog eyes. Koyuki rolled her eyes and ruffled his hear.

"Of course, but only for a little bit. We're going to the hospital to visit uncle Kakashi later."

"Okay." he smiled and then Naruto took Koyuki by surprise when he picked up Atsuko and placed his on his shoulders.

"Hey Atsuko you okay up there?!" Naruto said with his goofy grin and Atsuko looked ahead with wide eyes.

"Wow! I feel so tall!" he squealed with happiness.

"Lets go!" Naruto said holding on to Atsuko's legs and once Koyuki had taken Atsuko's teddy bear they began walking towards the park. For while Koyuki blushed as people saw them and whispered as they walked.

_Who's that walking with Naruto?_

_Is that his kid?_

"Naruto people are looking at us weird." she murmured and when Naruto looked he noticed how people turned their heads once they realized Naruto caught their eyes.

"Really? Well just do what I've done all these years and pretend they're not there."

"Well forgive me for not being an expert at it I've never had to deal with that." she said with a roll of her eyes. "They probably think he's your secret child and I'm your girlfriend."

"Well what's wrong with that, that sounds like it'll make a great story. Imagine if Sasuke hears about it with all the spies Orochimaru probably has here."

For a moment Koyuki felt her heart stopped at the thought but looking at Naruto she saw he was joking and would have probably punched him if he didn't have Atsuko on his shoulders.

* * *

"I don't know if it's a good idea to bring Atsuko with us." Koyuki said as she watched her son go down the slide with his teddy bear before going around to the ladder.

"Sakura has to know Koyuki." Naruto said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think she'll have a problem with him and who knows...she might even find him adorable."

"hn." she said and looked at her watch. "What time did you have to meet Sakura?"

"Relax I'm meeting her in half an hour." he smiled as he watched Atsuko play. An image of Sasuke in the playground suddenly flashed in his mind. It had been one of the many encounters he'd had with the young Uchiha. Naruto remembers crying under the slide, all the children had been taken by their parents when Naruto had approached so he had just sat under the slide and cried. He vaguely remembers it, but he remembers Sasuke walking with someone holding a lollipop and had been about to eat it when he saw him crying under the slide.

_Brother, who's that? _they could have been no more than three years old and the other kid next to him looked over at Naruto and for the first time he saw sympathy in the older brother's eyes.

_We're not allowed to go near him Sasuke._

_Why?_

_Cuz father said so._

_That's stupid._

_Language little brother._

_But he's crying, he doesn't seem bad._

_I know, but we have to obey. _After that Sasuke had let go of his brother and ran over to Naruto. His brother called him but made no attempt to stop his little brother as Sasuke finally reached him and sat on his heels watching Naruto with a tilt of his head. Naruto had stopped crying by then and was looking at Sasuke with a look of curiosity. Then Sasuke extended his lollipop to Naruto and Naruto looked at it with wide eyes.

_Here. _Sasuke had said. At first Naruto had been hesitant but slowly he grabbed the lollipop.

_Thank you._

_Sasuke lets go! _Sasuke looked at his brother and then at Naruto before giving him a small smile. _I don't think you're bad, but I have to obey._

Naruto had then smiled, it was the first smile in months and then Sasuke said something that caused Naruto to never cry under the slide ever again.

_Brave people don't cry under slides. Be brave. _with that Sasuke had run to his brother and left, but not before sending him a wave.

"You teme." Naruto said not realizing he had said it out loud until Koyuki look at him confused. Then he explained and watched as her expression changed to a sad smile.

"I guess even back then he was kind...it's a shame all of that is gone." she said.

"Mommy!" Koyuki looked to her son as he reached them. "Mommy can I have my lollipop?"

"Okay, but don't drop it." she said as she opened it and handed it to him.

"I won't!" he said as he ran back to the playground. Not too long after that they heard a small kid crying to their left and when they turned they saw a little girl around the same age as Atsuko with dark brown hair in a ponytail and triangle tattoos on either cheek.

"An Inuzuka." Koyuki said. Atsuko had also noticed the little girl and walked over to her.

"Why are you crying?"

"I...lost...my...uncle..." she said and her cries were reduced to small sobs when Atsuko extended the lollipop to her.

"You're pretty...pretty girls shouldn't cry." he said in a timid voice and the little girl blushed before sniffing and slowly taking the lollipop. Naruto and Koyuki watched with wide eyes before they went over to them. The little girl saw them and hid behind Atsuko as Koyuki knelt down.

"Don't be afraid little one." Koyuki smiled and Atsuko gave the little girl a smile.

"It's okay she's my mommy."

"Now sweetie...when did you last see you're uncle?" she asked and the little girl pointed in the opposite direction of the park. "Okay what did he look like?"

"He has a big white puppy." she said and Naruto groaned.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Koyuki asked, obviously Naruto knew the uncle by his reaction. "Who's she talking about?"

"He's talking about-"

"MAYA!" they looked to the direction the girl had pointed and saw a guy around their age running their way...or more like ridding since he was on top of a giant white dog. The dog skid to a stop and the boy jumped off it's back. To Koyuki he seemed familiar, grey jacket with a furry hood, short brown hair and eyes and triangle tattoos just like the little girl. She didn't have to think long as Naruto answered her unvoiced question.

"Kiba!" Kiba looked at Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I came with-" he stopped when he suddenly remembered Kiba didn't know Koyuki was back. "Kiba do you know who this is?" Kiba looked at Koyuki and tilted his head.

"She looks familiar but..." he walked close to her and then her scent got to his nose and recognition sparked in his eyes.

"Koyuki-chan!" he said with a smile.

"Hello Kiba." she said before flicking his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for!" Kiba said.

"It took you a second to recognize my scent but minutes to find your niece! You idiot." she scolded. And then Kiba looked at her niece who now stood next to Atsuko and he knelt and hugged his niece.

"Maya you scared the hell outta me! Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry." she said but he smiled at her.

"It's okay, lets just...not mention this to your mom okay?" he said and she nodded. Then looked at Atsuko and his eyes widened. "What the fu-"

"Kiba!" Koyuki snapped and he stopped himself and stared at Atsuko again. Now Atsuko had moved to his mother and hid behind her leg.

"He's...your son isn't he?"

"Yes. His name is Atsuko."

"Atsuko huh?" he said and gave Atsuko a smile. "That's a pretty cool name." Atsuko smiled shyly back before Kiba picked up his niece.

"Kiba shame on you." Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto." he said and Koyuki walked towards Akamaru who barked licked her.

"It's nice to see you too Akamaru." she laughed and then he proceeded to looked down at Atsuko began to sniff him making Atsuko laugh as Akamaru's nose tickled him. Atsuko petted Akamaru's head as Kiba jumped on his back with his niece seated in front of him.

"Usually I'd stay and let her play but we need to head back home."

"It's alright Kiba."

"Can she play with me later?" Atsuko asked.

"Sure," Kiba said with a smile. "I'll ask her mom and then let your mom know." he frowned then. "You know Koyuki...it sounds weird calling you a mom."

"And my mouth tastes sour when I pair your name with the word uncle." Koyuki replied with a smirk.

"Touche` Hatake." Kiba said before waving and then leaving. Once Kiba and Maya had disappeared from sight she turned to Naruto.

"Well this was an eventful day."

"Very." he said with a smile and then looked down at Atsuko. "Looks like you made a friend Atsuko."

Atsuko's only reply was a big smile and Koyuki could have sworn she'd never seen him this happy which made her feel happy as well. But it was short lived when Naruto spoke again.

"Well we need to head to the hospital now." Naruto said.

For some reason Koyuki felt uneasy about it and it had more to do with facing Sakura than anything.

* * *

When they got to the hospital they sat at the stairs with Atsuko sitting on Koyuki's lap playing with his teddy bear. Naruto sat with his elbows on his knees and they didn't have to wait long as Sakura soon arrived...but she wasn't alone.

"What the...what's Sai doing here?"

"I ran into in at the library so..."

"Jeez and I was thinking of a plan so we can go on a walk, almost like a date."

"If you have time to do that you should go study ninjutsu or something." she laughed as Naruto sat up and placed his hands behind his head with a pout.

"Studying...right, how can you two even stand to be there. It feels so uncomfortable in there."

"Well, you should do it once in a while you know. Training involves the head as well, not just the body. I mean, you're just _so stupid _at things."

Sai watched his teammates interact with interest since he was trying to to learn the method of friendship and social interaction he though watching his teammates would teach him a thing or two.

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto whined as he stood up. "That's saying too much."

"She has a point Naruto." Koyuki said as stood up and placed Atsuko on her hip but Atsuko, noticing there were more people he didn't know he hid his face in his mother's hair. "Sometimes you're are not the smartest person on the block."

"Koyuki-chan~ not you too." Naruto whined.

"N...Naruto...Sakura...Koyuki...would you mind if I joined the conversation?" Sai asked and Koyuki watched in amusement as Sai scratched his cheek sheepishly. "er...I read this book...about getting to know people and stuff...and..."

_Would you look at that! _Koyuki thought with a bemused smile. Sakura looked at the child in Koyuki's arms and was curious as to why she had one but she thought it could wait since what Sai was doing was intriguing.

"It said I should drop suffixes or use nicknames...by doing so it creates closeness, allowing people to become friends quickly."

They looked at Sai for a moment before Naruto smiled.

"Hehe, Sai...I didn't know you cared about stuff like that."

"So that's why you were reading those books." Sakura said while Sai smiled.

"I couldn't think of any good nicknames for you three so for now I'll just drop the suffixes."

"Nicknames aren't something you think about they naturally happen." Naruto explained.

"If you're going to make a nickname then base it off their characteristics." Sakura began. "Like Naruto. He could be 'Stupid Naruto' or 'Idiot Naruto'"

"Sakura-chan~ now you're over doing it." Naruto replied with disgust. Sai looked deep in thought and for some reason, despite Sai's good intentions Koyuki knew this was spelling disaster.

"I think I got it, thanks for the advice...Ugly Dog!"

"WHAAAAT!" Sakura yelled and would have lounged at him had Naruto not stopped her.

"Sai that's way over doing it!" Naruto said but Koyuki on the hard let laughed and tried hard not to drop Atsuko who had peeked a bit to watch the interaction of the strangers her mom was so comfortable with.

After a while they walked into the hospital and as they walked there Sakura looked over to Atsuko who was still hiding behind her mom's hair.

"Koyuki...who's that?" Sakura asked.

"You'll know when we get to Kakashi's room." she said. A few minutes later they were in Kakashi's hospital room and the first thing Kakashi noticed was Atsuko in Koyuki's arms.

"Koyuki you brought Atsuko?"

"I think it was about time to let Sakura and Sai in on my secret." she replied and walked to his bed and sat at the edge next to him. Atsuko looked up from his mother's shoulder and looked at Sakura and Sai shyly. Sakura's reaction was exactly what Koyuki had pictured, she paled and her eyes narrowed in shock. Sai's on the other hand was a bit surprised but also filled with mild curiosity. Sakura walked slowly to them and knelt down to Atsuko's eye level.

"What's your name?" she asked softly. Atsuko looked at his mother and waited until she nodded before answering her.

"I'm Uchiha Atsuko."


	12. Regrets

"You'll know when we get to Kakashi's room." Koyuki said, not looking at her. Sakura looked at the kid in curiosity before looking ahead again.

"_Mommy, why am I hiding…who are they?" _Atsuko whispered in her ear.

"_They are my teammates…and the girl knew your daddy too…and she doesn't know about you yet."_

"_But mommy-" _

"_You'll see when we get there honey be patient." _She whispered back. Atsuko nodded and kept his face hidden. When they got to the room Kakashi was reading the new Icha Icha book Naruto had given him. He looked over at them with a steady gaze.

"Hmm, so this is the new team Kakashi. You're Sai correct? Nice to meet you."

"Thank you." Sai replied while rubbing his cheek just like Naruto. Kakashi made a motion to Sakura.

"Sakura come here for a sec." once she was there he whispered to her through the book. "Those two look hurt, now I know Naruto has a quick temper but it's not like him."

"Oh it's nothing sensei don't worry." Sakura replied with a dismissive hand. Kakashi gave her a knowing look but shrugged it away and only then did he realize Koyuki was holding Atsuko who was hiding his face against Koyuki's neck.

So you did end up bringing Atsuko with you." Kakashi said. Sakura and Sai turned to Koyuki who nodded.

"Sakura…there's something I need to tell you." she said and looked at the little boy and whispered in his ear. The little kid nodded and she looked at Sakura again. "Sakura…I want you to meet my son, Uchiha Atsuko."

Atsuko finally looked up and Sakura gasped in shock and her hands flew to her mouth. Sai looked as well and his eyes widened in surprise. She looked at Atsuko, then Kakashi who nodded and then at Koyuki but by then her eyes had changed to anger and she lowered her hands.

"So that's why you left Konoha."

"No." Koyuki said in a firm voice, her eyes were hard and stern. "I didn't know I was pregnant until a month after I had gone to Sunagakure."

"And Tsunade-sama knew."

"She's the Hokage, she's supposed to know. Kakashi is my brother so he had to know…and Shikamaru knew because Tsunade asked him to watch over us."

Sakura looked at Naruto and she could see the existence of Atsuko wasn't a surprise and that's when her temper grew.

"You knew too didn't you Naruto!" she snapped and Naruto looked ashamed.

"Don't yell at him Sakura," Koykui said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I am part of team Kakashi! I deserved to know!"

"You don't deserve to know anything!" Koyuki snapped. "You and I know _perfectly _well why I didn't tell you. You weren't my number one priority of people I should tell about my son." Sakura fumed.

"I'm not the same person I was three years ago Koyuki, I'm not the same jealous girl-"

"Are you sure about that?" Koyuki told her in a calm voice. "Because ever since I came here I've received nothing but cold looks from you."

Sakura flinched at that.

"Let me be clear about this once, and for all Haruno." Koyuki replied. "Sasuke was never yours to begin with, if you think I have a reason to apologize to you then you're wrong. Sasuke made his choice by himself and we both know he's not stupid enough to be tricked into something by anyone. And it doesn't matter who he chose the outcome would have been the same, he's gone." The Sai watched this little scene with interest, Sakura was flushed and by observing Koyuki's body language she appeared perfectly calm. Her eyes however, were filled with something he didn't understand. He looked at the child and he noticed the child looked a bit frightened by his mother's actions. Naruto on the other hand was watching this with worry, he half expected Sakura to lounge at Koyuki even with Atsuko in her arms. But surprisingly it didn't happen and Sakura sighed and looked away. Koyuki put Atsuko down and handed him his teddy bear before speaking to Kakashi.

"I know there's a lot to talk about, especially our recent mission." She said and Kakashi nodded knowing what she was getting at.

"You can always come tomorrow and I'll discuss it with you." Kakashi said.

"Atsuko say bye." She said and he pouted.

"I want to stay with uncle Kakashi!"

"I know but the team needs to talk about our recent mission and it's not for your ears to hear. Now come on." She said softly. He gave her another pout before he walked over to Kakashi and extended his teddy bear.

"Here, so it can protect you!" he smiled and Kakashi chuckled.

"Doesn't it need to protect you?"

"I have my mommy, and daddy Mika." Atsuko said and Sakura watched as Koyuki flinched and her hand unconsciously goes to the place where Sakura knew the burn mark was at.

"Atsuko lets go." Koyuki called again and after Atsuko forced Kakashi to take the bear they left. There was an awkward moment of silence until Sai spoke.

"I am confused…if Uchiha Sasuke is the father…why did he call someone else his dad?"

"Mika," Kakashi began. "Was an old childhood friend of hers who was her guard when she went to Suna. He died a while back and I'm assuming he helped take care of Atsuko. So he's the only father figure he knows."

"How did he die?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I'm sure the Tsunade knows but she will not say anything…not even to you Sakura. The only one who can say it is Koyuki herself. Now, enough of that topic we have other matters to talk about.

* * *

"Mommy…why did you fight?" Atsuko asked her as they walked home.

"We weren't fighting sweetie, it was a…creative discussion." She said and smiled at him.

"Koyuki?!" she turned around and saw Ino walking towards her with Shikamaru and Choji.

_Oh crap._ She thought before plastering a small smile on her face.

"Ino…hey." She was surprised as Ino bent down and smiled at Atsuko.

"So you're Atsuko Uchiha…my my you're even cuter than your daddy was." She said with a smile and Atsuko blushed, hiding a bit behind Koyuki. Koyuki glared at Shikamaru and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Give me a break she saw me with the kid one day and she kept pestering me."

"Thanks a lot Shikamaru." Koyuki replied sarcastically then eyed Ino and didn't see anger or anything like Sakura.

"Did you tell Sakura yet?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"Yes…she fumed." Koyuki replied and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Typical, "

"I'm quite surprised you're taking this so well." Koyuki replied with a smirk of her own.

"Please, Sasuke is sooo Academy days." Ino replied. "Besides, I already knew you two had a thing the moment you kissed him in the forest of death."

"Ino…I'm starting to like you." Koyuki replied.

"Everyone does." She said and Koyuki laughed.

"He really does look like Sasuke." Choji said and Koyuki looked him over. He's gotten and his hair was longer, not only that he was wearing the armor like clothes most Akimichi shinobi wear.

"Choji you've changed quite a bit too." Koyuki smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"So where are you headed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Home, I've had a tiring day." She replied and Atsuko tugged at her hand.

"Mom I'm bored." He pouted and Ino laughed.

"He is defidently your's and Sasuke's kid. Look at that pout it's like a combination of the two of you."

Koyuki scowled but said nothing. After saying farewell and Ino ruffling Atsuko's hair they finally went home and when they arrived Atsuko headed to his room to play with his toys. Koyuki on the other hand went to the second bedroom where Temari had slept and she fell on the bed on her back, staring at the ceiling. She placed her hand inside her shirt and felt the burned scar, her fingers slowly tracing it.

"Mika." The name alone made her hollow and feel pain on her scar even though the pain was all in her mind. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

* * *

_A large wail filled the house, making Koyuki wake up and flinch when she sat up. Her abdomen still pained her and the doctor had explained that because her body was still that of a teenager it had taken a great strain upon giving birth. She would be sorer than the average woman after giving birth because of her age. But as soon as she moved the covers the wailing stopped, fear gripped her and she forced herself to stand up and head to the next room. The door was open and when she walked in she saw Mika holding new born Atsuko in one arm and a bottle on the other. He was gently cradling him and there was a smile on his face. When he saw her it faded and worry replaced it._

_"Koyuki you shouldn't be up you just got out of the hospital."_

_"My baby was screaming one second and not the next what do you think I thought?" She said and flinched pressing a hand against her stomach a little._

_"Koyuki!"_

_"Shh, I'm fine." She replied. "Keep holding him, I can tell he's almost asleep."_

_Mika walked over to her and she looked at her son sucking on the bottle, and a sad smile appeared on her face._

_"Hey hey no sad faces. You have a baby now." He said._

_"Yeah…but, he looks so much like him." She said._

_"Well I see you in him too just so you know." Replied Mika with a smirk and when the baby stopped sucking on the bottle Koyuki took it and placed it on the dresser as Mika placed Atsuko on the crib. Just then another wave of pain hit her._

_"ah!" she gasped and Mika was at her side instantly but she waved it away. "I'm fine."_

_"No, you're not. The doctor said you need to stay in bed at least a few more days."_

_"What are you my mother?" she asked with a pained smirk._

_"I'm your bodyguard and your friend, so you're going to listen to me." He said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her room. After laying her on the bed he grabbed the medicine on her night stand and made her take it._

_"Better?"_

_"Yeah…thanks…"she replied and he sat next to her._

_"Listen...until you get better let me and the others take care of Atsuko."_

_"Mika…no, I'm his mother it's my job."_

_"But you're not well yet."_

_"I'm not dying Mika." She said with a roll of her eyes but when he gave her a serious look she sighed."Tell you what, if he wakes up again I'll bring him to you." he promised and she nodded. "Okay, now sleep."_

_She was asleep in less than a minute and while she slept Mika didn't move, he watched her sleep profoundly for a few minutes and his hand slowly and without touching her skin he moved a lock of her hair from her face. He didn't move his hand from there and looked at her again this time more closely and he could feel his heart beating a little bit faster as his hand moved to her lips but retracted his hand and gave a small sigh._

_"I can't," he said to himself. "I can't." with that he rose and left to patrol the house, that was the first of many nights where he would watch over her by the door when she was deeply asleep._

* * *

"Sasuke your focus is off today." Orochimaru said in amusement while Sasuke glared as he wiped a bit of blood trickling down his chin. Sasuke said nothing for a long moment before he sheath his katana.

"Is what you said true? That Koyuki will die if the mark is not under control?" Sasuke asked though he did not meet eye to eye with Orochimaru as he said it for fear that Orochimaru would see any emotion in his eyes.

"It's not certain, her curse mark is...unique." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by...unique?" Sasuke asked.

"I used the original host of the mark of course...but I also used the chakra of her mother's clan."

"How would you have that?"

"Every clan has it's traitors Sasuke-kun. Her mother's clan was a tribe of performers and they were exceptional warriors with great power. Though they wasted their talents with magic tricks and entertainment."

"What did you mean she lost control of her mark."

"That is a secret that I will still keep to myself. If our beautiful kunoichi joins us you can ask her. But I'll treat you since this is the first time you speak more than four words." Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes at this and only managed to glance somewhere else. "I made her lose control of the mark and in the process she killed her lover."

Now Sasuke's eyes met Orochimaru's. The snake smirked.

"Lover." Sasuke replied.

"An old friend of hers hired by Tsunade and they had...a little something." Orochimaru watched Sasuke's reaction but he could see nothing in the young Uchiha's eyes. His only action was to turn and walk away. Orochimaru didn't stop him, if they'd continued training Sasuke would of only gotten a beating that would put him in an even fouler mood.

Once Sasuke had showered and gotten dressed he sat at the edge of his bed with his legs crossed.

lover...lover...the words repeated over and over in his head until he took a deep breath and gave a heavy sigh.

"She had the right to be happy and start her life again." he told himself. "I have no right to be jealous."

_well now he's dead and she's probably worse than when you left her._ his conscious jabbed making him frown. He remembered the hatred of her eyes when they fought at the old hideout and the brutality of her kick. She had really meant every attack and never hesitated when it looked like he could be seriously injured by her attacks. What bothered him the most though was how he'd dreamed about her before actually seeing her, the change of her hair, and how she'd visited him in his dreams.

You did this to me she had said.

"Koyuki..." Sasuke whispered as he saw her in his mind's eye with her smile and bright eyes. But it was soon replaced by her eyes filled with rage and her katana rushing to harm him. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**_I know this is shorter than usual when I take a long time to get a chapter up. Usually it's longer to make up for the long wait. But i wanted i'm in a bit of a jam on how to proceed with the story. I will continue it and finish it that's for sure I just need to plan it more. My original plan was to have it somewhat close to the original plot but since Kishimoto is making a whole knot with Sasuke's fate I do not like it. so i'll have to take an alternate route. So yeah lots of changes coming and more on Mika and Koyuki's past will be on the next chapter. :D _**


	13. In Sasuke's Name

**Here's a brand new chapter. :D A bit shorter but I really wanted to make it about Koyuki and her son and give a small insight as to what happened in Suna. And now that I have more of an idea of where I want this story to go the next chapter will come out sooner. Cross my heart. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy look!" Koyuki followed Atsuko's finger and watched as a falling star flashed by. "A shooting star!"

"You're right. You know when you see a shooting star people make wishes and they may come true. Make a wish Atsuko."

"You too mommy!"

"Okay." she laughed as she close her eyes but not bothering to make a wish at all until Sasuke's face flashed in her mind.

_Sasuke...if wishes could come true...I would wish for you to come back..._

She opened her eyes and saw Atsuko open his as well.

"What did you wish for mommy?"

_"_You can't say or your wish or it won't come true Atsuko she said as he smiled up at the sky. They were outside on the back yard in a camping tent that had a see through top that let you see the sky above. Atsuko had wanted to sleep out side to see the stars and Koyuki had set up the tent with sleeping bags and a small bags of snacks for them to munch on.

"Mommy...I miss Mika." he said Koyuki flinched sighed.

"I'm surprised you have such a great memory Atsuko...then again I forget you're a very special baby." And it's true because Atsuko had only turned two a few days before Mika's death. Not to mention a child his age didn't speak as much as Atsuko's full sentences. "I miss him too Atsuko. You know, when you were still a small baby Mika is the one who took care of you when I was sick."

"Really mommy?"

"Yeah...you want another chocolate?" she said giving him a small bar of chocolate. Luckily for her the only thing that got him hyper was dango and caramel. He took it gleefully and began to eat it while Koyuki looked back up at the stars.

_Koyuki...I..._

_No! _Koyuki snapped in her mind. _I don't want to think about it...not after all this time. _After a few hours of playing with her son he finally fell asleep with his head on her tummy and Koyuki stroking his hair. Koyuki began to slowly drift off to sleep and when she finally fell asleep the first thing that came into her mind...was Mika.

"_Koyuki are you sure?" Mika asked her as she put on her Suna chunnin vest. It had been a few months since Koyuki had given birth and had wasted no time in starting her training to become Jonin._

_"Mika I'm sure about this. My goal is still the same...become a stronger shinobi than my brother. The Jonin exam is in two days and I want to do as much training as possible."_

_"What about Atsuko?" Mika asked._

_"What about him?" _

_"You're a mom now Koyuki you can't be training twenty four hours seven days a week." he said. "Your responsibilities are different-"_

_"Mika I'm not just doing this for me!" She snapped. "I need to get stronger to protect him!" she picked up her katana and walked out the front door where Gaara was waiting for her. _The dream changed and now Koyuki could hear Gaara and Mika talking. She vaguely remembers that night, she had been gravely injured during a jonnin mission and she had been at the hospital for a week.

_"You're feelings for her haven't changed have they." Gaara told Mika as said anbu leaned against the doorway of her hospital room. _

_"They haven't...and I know that despite for what I feel she will never feel the same. She loves Sasuke, and that's the way it will always be."_

_"There's a possibility you can mend the wounds of her broken heart Mika." Gaara said but Mika shook his head._

_"I might mend it...but I will never be able to replace him. And there's always the possibility for that wound to re-open. I'd be willing to take the chance, but is Koyuki willing?"_

**_It's all your fault Koyuki _**_a dark voice said. **You couldn't control your bloodlust, and Mika ended up paying for it.**_

_ENOUGH!_ Koyuki screamed in her mind. Her eyes snapped open and would have sat up had she not realized Atsuko was sleeping on her stomach she would have sat up. She gave out a shuddering sigh and ran a hand down her face and stopped at her mouth. Through the ceiling of the tent Koyuki could see dawn approaching.

_It's happening again... _Koyuki thought, she hadn't heard the dark voice since Mika's death and it was rearing its ugly head.

_**But we used to have so much fuuun Koyuki.** _the voice cooed making a shiver run down her neck. _**Don't you remember the adrenaline? The pleasure of killing? You certainly enjoyed it when we ripped Ikari to pieces.**_

_Stop it! Get out of my friking head! I don't want you to talk to me!_

**_We'll have so much fun again soon Koyuki...I can promise you that..._**the voice purred before finally falling silent.

"Mommy...it hurts..." Koyuki looked down and saw herself squeezing her son's arm so hard she was sure it would leave a bruise. She gasped and let go of him.

"Atsuko! Oh no...honey I'm so sorry." she let go and checked his arm. It was red and her nails had dug in a bit on the skin. Her son looked at her with tears in his eyes and she sat up and placed him on her lap and gave him a gentle hug. "Baby I'm so sorry I don't what happened. I'm sorry I woke you up."

She kissed his forehead and ran her hands through his hair and Atsuko wiped his tears away. Atsuko had woken up to the pain on his arm and seen his mother with her eyes looking at the flap of the tent but her eyes were different, they were blue. For a moment Atsuko was scared until he saw his mother's birthmark glow and realized there was something off about that. That's when he'd called his mother and noticed how her eyes had turned back to brown.

"It's okay mommy, it hurt less now." he said and looked up at her with a smile. But his mother still looked worried and she kissed his cheek.

"Atsuko...I might have to leave for a while." she said and Atsuko tilted his head.

"Mission?"

"No honey, I have to go see someone that can give me a sort of medicine."

"Are you sick?"

"Yes, that's why I need to leave. It's a little hard to explain but I can't put you in danger because of it. Like a while a go."

"When you be back mommy?" he asked. He had gotten used to his mother being on missions but it always made him feel alone whenever she was gone.

"I..." usually she always knew how long she'd take...but this particular leave was going to take a while and it might be hard to escape since she doesn't know what that bastard will want in return. "I don't know Atsuko, longer than any mission I've gone to."

"Can I go with you?" he begged.

"It will be dangerous Atsuko. I can't let something happen to you." she nudged her forehead against his and smiled. "How bout I make you a promise. If I don't come back in two months I'll buy you as much dango as you want." Atsuko thought it over for a moment and the he nodded.

"Okay...promise?" He asked and she stuck out her pinkie and Atsuko did the same. He curled his small pinkie again's Koyuki's pinkie and she smiled.

* * *

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tsunade snapped. "Have you lost your mind?"

"It's exactly why I'm doing this! I _am _loosing it." she said. "Tsunade the voice is coming back and I almost hurt my son! Not only that, that _thing _promised to come back and spill blood. I have to go!"

"And how in the world are you going to find their hideout huh?! Tell me that. Because now that they know we're searching for them they will be hiding extremely well."

"I doubt it, if anything I'll be expected." Koyuki thought bitterly. "That snake knows I'll have no choice, but he won't know the real reason for me actually going."

"And what are you going to do about Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll ignore him as long as I can, he already proved he never loved me so I have no reason to be there after I'm done."

"I take it you have an escape plan?"

"As long as Orochimaru doesn't lock me up my escape will be simple." she said. "Please let me do this, I don't want anyone to because of me ever again."

Tsunade stared at her, thinking and finally understanding.

"It has to do with Mika doesn't it?" Tsunade asked. "Something happened on that mission and it has to do with what's going on with your curse mark."

"I..." Koyuki sat on the chair and placed her hands on her knees. "Yes...it was my fault..."

"What?" Koyuki looked at Tsunade with her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's my fault Mika's dead...I killed him..." she said with a sob.

"But how-"

"I lost control!" She said with sorrow. "We were ambushed by Orochimaru's men when we were heading back to Suna. I don't know how, but the mark took over me and not only did I kill his men but..." she stopped, clenching her fists and closing her eyes tight. "I killed Mika too..."

Tsunade looked at Koyuki, speechless.

"There was so much blood...so much and I was drenched in it..." her voice cracked and she placed a hand over her mouth. "I couldn't stop it...you need to understand...I can't let this happen again."

Tsunade sighed and gave Koyuki a motherly look of concern before she nodded.

"Alright...but I want you to take this scroll with you." she opened a drawer and took out an ordinary looking scroll and handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"It's a special message scroll." she said. "You write a message and do a few simple hand signs and it sends the message to it's twin scroll which I will keep with me at all times. The message written on the delivering scroll will not disappear unfortunately so you'll have to be careful."

"I understand," she said as she took it from Tsunade and placed it in her jonnin vest. "Tsunade...please don't tell Naruto."

"Koyuki!"

"Please Tsunade-sama. He has enough problems on his shoulders, I don't want to interrupt his training." she pleaded

"And Atsuko?"

"He knows I take a long time on missions. He's used to it. But I think finding a babysitter will be harder, usually it's Shikamaru's family but I think they're busy enough right now."

"How about Sakura?" Tsunade suggested and Koyuki looked at her incredulously.

"You have got to be _kidding_." Koyuki said.

"Why not, let her bond with the kid."

"And have her tell him his father is actually alive and turn my own son against me? Fat chance."

"Koyuki!" Tsunade snapped. "Sakura is-"

"She still hates me! I will not have her take it out on my son."

"Then I'll give her an order to not say anything like that to him!"

"And if she has a mission?" At that moment the door opened and Koyuki's eyes narrowed.

"Tsunade I want a mission!" Shouted Konohamaru. He'd gotten taller and his face had lost some of it's baby fat, and he still wore that long scarf that didn't drag as much as it used to when he was smaller.

"Konohamaru?" asked Koyuki and Konohamary looked at her with a tilt of his head.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize her Konohamaru?"

"Should I?"

"I remember you always tripping on your scarf when I babysat you." Koyuki smirked and that's when Konohamaru finally recognized her and jumped on her with a hug.

"KOYUKI!" he yelled and when he had pulled away Tsunade suddenly had an idea.

"He will be your babysitter." she said and Konohamaru looked confused.

"Babysit?"

"Tsunade-"

"He's still a genning, and the mission will be an A-class mission. Atsuko is after all, in hiding."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's someone I want you to meet." Koyuki said.

* * *

"He's your son?!" Konohamaru yelled looking at Atsuko who was hiding behind his mother.

"Yes Konohamaru...mine and Sasuke's child."

"But you were...around my age...when..."Konohamaru stammered.

"I'm sure Naruto has corrupted you enough to know how this process works." she winked and Konohamaru flushed. "Konohamaru this is very important to me. I'm going to be gone for a long while, and I need someone to take care of Atsuko."

"I...what about my other missions?"

"This will be your only mission." she said and Konohamaru could tell how serious this was. "Ebisu will be notified so he will also help you along with your teammates. You can never leave him alone. This will be your first A-rank mission."

"No offence Koyuki, but how is this an A-rank mission?" he said.

"Atsuko is one of the three remaining Uchiha's Konohamaru. I'm sure you know enough on your ninja history to know what this means."

Of course he knew, ever since Sasuke had left the village Iruka-sensei had made sure to give them a small lesson on the Uchiha clan.

"I understand Koyuki...I'll look after him for you." he smiled and Koyuki smiled back. She knelt down to Atsuko's eye level and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Atsuko, Konohamaru here is going to take care of you while I'm gone. Please behave, we can trust him. He's a friend of mine as well as Naruto's."

"Okay mommy." he nodded. She kissed his forehead and smiled.

"I'll be leaving tonight so make sure you get your things ready Konohamaru. I'll give you the keys along with a list of everything you need to know before I leave. Come back around nine."

"Okay Koyuki." he said. "I'll be seeing you soon Atsuko." when he left Atsuko looked at the door with a tilt to his head.

"He's weird." Atsuko mused.

"Naruto's even weirder sweetie. Konohamaru's a good kid, trust me."

A few hours later Konohamaru showed up with his teammates and Ebisu. Koyuki gave them a list of everything they needed to know.

"If there's an emergency contact Kakashi." she said. "Now...it's time for me to go."

She walked towards the door and was about to walk out when Atsuko ran and grabbed on to the sheath of her sword.

"Mommy!" she stopped, looked down and was surprised to see her son in tears. She knelt down and took his face in her hands.

"Atsuko, I'm not going to be long for long."

"You lie mommy," he sobbed. "don't leave me..."

He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Atsuko, this is important...I promise to come back."

"You...swear..." he hiccuped and she rubbed his back.

"I swear on Mika's name...and Sasuke's." as much as she didn't want to promise in Sasuke's name she knew the mention of his father was the only way for Atsuko to let her go.

"I love you mommy." Atsuko whispered.

"I love you too." she answered back before she pulled away and smiled as wiped his tears and gently tapped the tip of his nose. "Be good."

With that she adjusted the back pack on her shoulder and walked out the door. Atsuko watched his mother walk out the door and he didn't know how...but he knew it you be a very long time -longer than her usual missions- before he would ever see his mother again.

_Please come back mommy...you promised._


	14. Old Habits

Koyuki had successfully left Konoha without anyone she knew noticed and had walked for hours and stopped at a nearby village to get some sleep a few hours before sunrise. She got to her room and climbed into bed after putting on a tank top and shorts before climbing into bed and falling asleep. As she slept a dark shadow sneaked in through the window and creep up closer to Koyuki. When the shadow had gotten close enough Koyuki lashed out with her kunai but the assailant managed to jump out of the way. Koyuki was on her feet in a second and got into battle stance, but the figure raised it's hands showing he was not armed.

"Put down your kunai, I'm not here to fight." the voice sounded of a child and when Koyuki turned on the bedside lamp she saw a kid no older than twelve looking at her. He wore a black pants and a shirt that was open, revealing his chest and a large purple rope tied at his waist. Looking more closely she realized it resembled Orochimaru's clothing.

"Orochimaru sent you." the boy nodded and she scoffed. "Great, the snake sent a kid so I don't kill the messenger...coward."

"I have a message from my master." he said, she looked at the kid.

"So what is it?"

"He wants you to head to the compound your team fought in. There you will be greeted by your escort."

"Why don't you just tell me where they are?"

"Our home is secret, it cannot be revealed." he said before he turned and headed for the window.

"Wait." the kid stopped and looked back at her. "How do I know you aren't setting a trap?"

"You don't." those were his final words before jumping out the window. Koyuki thought about following him before she thought better.

_It's better to have patience, as much as I hate to admit I need that snake to help me...even if it means I have to follow his conditions to get it._

* * *

It took her two days to get to Orochimaru's old hide out and to the large gaping whole Sasuke had made when Sai had woken him up. She looked down at it and sighed.

"Time sure flies when your life's on the line isn't it Koyuki." she turned sharply with katana in hand. Kabuto was only a few feet apart from her but far from the range of her katana.

"Kabuto, so you're my escort."

"Disappointed I'm not Sasuke?" he smirked.

"Spare me the mockery you traitor." she replied and put away her katana. "Now take me to Orochimaru."

"Come now Koyuki that's not how you ask favors."

"To hell with your favors," she growled. "if this thing wasn't eating me away I wouldn't be here. And I know Orochimaru is curious about it's results so he has more to gain on this than I do. The way I see it I'm doing him a favor."

"And why are your reasons for collaboration?"

"That's none of your business!" Koyuki snapped. "Now stop wasting my time."

"As you wish." Kabuto said and began to walk towards her but Koyuki took out her katana.

"Just start walking and I'll follow."

"I'm afraid that's not how it works Koyuki-san." when he was withing range she struck but Kabuto dodge and grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm making her drop the sword. She aimed a kick at his shin but Kabuto stepped aside still holding to her arm and placed a damp cloth over her nose. She struggled for a second before her strength began to leave her and Kabuto removed the cloth and released her.

"What did you do?"

"A simple knock out drug. You'll be unconscious until we take you to the hide out."

"We?" she murmured as her legs finally gave out on her but she was caught by a pair of arms. She looked up and found herself looking up into a pair of dark onyx eyes...eyes she knew very well.

_Sasuke?_

Koyuki passed out and Kabuto picked up her katana, looking at it with interest.

"You gave her a very beautiful katana Sasuke." he told the raven hair man who was looking at a passed out Koyuki in his arms. He was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked, despite the strange way her hair was silver and not brown as he remembered it seemed to suit her a lot better and he couldn't stop staring because it had been three years since he'd seen her face. Sure he had seen her not too long after they infiltrated the hideout but he hadn't had the opportunity to look at her the way he was now. Her face completely calm and serene, aside from the fact she was knocked out and not asleep.

"She looks a lot more beautiful when she's passed out and not glaring with those eyes." Kabuto mused. "They could very well be looking into the deepest part of your soul."

Sasuke didn't reply and only placed her over his shoulder and began to walk in the direction of their new hideout. True to Kabuto's word the knock out drug kept Koyuki passed out the entire way there. It took four days to get to the hideout, and during that time Sasuke kept a _very _watchful eye on Koyuki. By watchful, it meant he couldn't stop staring at her no matter how hard he told himself not to look. When ever he placed her down on the ground her shirt would lift a bit and the first time it happened he was surprised by the new scars that marked her body. A kunai like burn on her ribs, a thin line from her right hip diagonally to the middle of her abdomen and a few other that were smaller and barely noticeable. Then he looked at the scar Itachi had given her the day of the massacre. It was still ever present as a reminder of what Itachi had done and as a reminder of when he left her. The guilt he had thought he had repressed of leaving her began to rise up and banged on his chest painfully. By the time they arrived at the compound it was dark and they were walking down the hallway when Sasuke sensed Koyuki wake up and he began to put her down and sat her against the wall. When she woke up completely her eyes snapped open and she reached for her katana until she realized it wasn't there. In response Kabuto showed her the katana which he had in his hand and waved it mockingly at her.

"Now, it's already late so you'll see Orochimaru-sama in the morning." he passed Sasuke a key and the katana. "Sasuke will take you to your room."

With that said he left the two ex-lovers alone and the silence between them stretched for a good five minutes until Koyuki finally stood up and wiped the invisible dirt from her pants before facing Sasuke but refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Is there a shower in the room?"

"No." he replied but motioned her to follow him and she did. The arrived at a door and when he opened it there was a large cave with a waterfall and shallow lake.

_you've got to be kidding me._ she thought. Sasuke handed her a towel from a neat pile that was stacked on a flat rock a long with a soap and scrubber. She didn't say anything as she took it and placed it on the ground and began to take her clothes off.

Sasuke was a bit taken aback by what she was doing, couldn't she wait until he had left?

_You've seen her naked enough times so what are you complaining about. _his conscious jabbed and he shook his head.

"You're staring Uchiha." Koyuki growled but there was a small amused tone to it and Sasuke looked away. Though there wasn't much to see, her long silver hair covered her back completely. Her hair was all the way down to her knees and it swayed slight as she walked into the lake until the water reached her torso and went under the waterfall. When she turned to wards the door she noticed Sasuke was gone, probably out on the hallway. Koyuki gave a heavy sigh and sank until her entire body was underwater and she tried to relax.

**_You enjoyed it when he stared at_**_** you**. _she gasped completely forgetting she was underwater and swallowed some of it. She broke the water's surface, coughed, and spattered the water she had swallowed.

_Not again. _she groaned inwardly.

_**Lets face it you enjoyed it and you know he couldn't stop staring.**_

_It's because of my scars shut up!_

**_That's where you're wrong._ **the voice replied in a sing song voice. _**Your scars are mostly on the front of your body, and your hair covered the others on the back.**_

_Go away! _she snapped as she finished and walked back to dry land. she wrapped the towel around her waist as her long hair covered her chest.

"Well, well, look what we have here." she heard on her far left. She turned and there was a tall muscular man with scars all over his body as well as two degree burns on his upper chest and lower arms. He looked around Kakashi's age, long brown hair that reached the middle of his back in a ponytail and silver eyes. He was handsome but he had some very familiar looks about him that made Koyuki wonder if she had seen this man before. His eyes bore on to her until they started traveling down and only then did she realize she was partially naked and crossed her arms over her chest despite her hair and she glared.

"Such a pretty thing shouldn't be here all alone." he said and walked towards her but Koyuki threw the bar of soap she had in her hand with blinding speed and hit him right in the face. The bar of soap slid down his face and he glared back at her with a throb on his temple.

"Why you-"

"Back off." the man stopped short as a katana was at his throat and Sasuke's menacing sharingan glared at the man. The man looked at Sasuke and his eyes narrowed amusingly.

"Orochimaru's pet...don't tell me she belongs to you."

"I don't belong to anyone you pervert." Koyuki growled.

"She's Orochimaru's guest, and she's not to be touched." he said in an even tone with the imminent threat in his eyes. The man raised his hands in surrender and Sasuke retracted his katana and handed Koyuki another towel which she wrapped around her chest. She took her backpack and followed Sasuke out the door. As they walked down the hallway Koyuki huffed.

"I could have taken him on."

"Not in a towel." he murmured and she glared at the wall. "...Did you throw a bar of soap at him?"

"You took away my katana." she replied and she have almost sworn she saw the smallest of the smirks on his lips. For a moment she remembered the banters they used to have, moments like this that made her heart flutter-and the moment was gone when she remembered why she was here and she was back to her dark mood.

"Where's my room."

"Down the hall from mine."

_Great, that snake placed us in the same hallway on purpose...bastard._ they got to her room and Sasuke opened the door for her, she walked in and began to close the door but Sasuke grabbed the edge of the door to stop her from closing it. That's when she looked at him and she saw some emotions pass through his eyes.

"Koyuki..." he began and stopped himself, opened his mouth and closed it again. "I'm-"

"I hate you." she said and finally succeeded in closing the door on his face. She leaned against the doorway and covered her mouth to escape the dry sob that escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair.

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, _she repeated this over and over until she was finally dressed in her pants and t-shirt to sleep in.

On the other side of the door Sasuke was still standing out side the door with his hand against it.

_I hate you_

His conscious took no pity to remind him he was deserving of Koyuki's hatred. He left her after saying he loved her, not only that he drugged her and left her in his house _on his bed _as if she had just been a one night stand. He pressed his forehead against the door for a moment before he regretfully locked it and left.

* * *

"She's _gone_?!" Yelled Naruto. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!"

"Calm down Naruto nii-san." Konohamaru replied as Atsuko ran down the stairs. "She went on a mission...but there's something edgy about that mission. It looked like she wasn't going to come back for a very long while.

"Uncle Naruto!" Atsuko shouted with glee and jumped on Naruto.

"Hey Atsuko!" Naruto replied with a smile. "So, do you know where your mommy is?"

"No...she didn't tell me where..." he looked at him with a frown. "She's going to be gone really long time."

"I'm sure she'll come back soon. Do you know if she went alone?" he asked and Atsuko nodded.

"Naruto?" he looked behind him and saw Kakashi.

"Uncle Kakashi!"

"Hello Atsuko."

"Did you know Koyuki left on a mission?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Before you ask, no, I didn't find out until an hour ago when Tsunade told me."

"And where did she go?" Naruto asked.

"Konohamaru can you take Atsuko out at the yard to play?"

"Sure." Once they were gone Kakashi looked at Naruto, knowing full well how he would react.

"Naruto...she went to Orochimaru's hideout." Kakashi waited as Naruto's eyes narrowed but nothing else happened, though Naruto reacted late.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"You told me how Orochimaru said the mark was eating at her away. Tsunade confirmed the same thing when she had to re-seal the power that had leaked out of the curse mark. Even Koyuki felt that the power was taking over her; Sasuke's curse mark was taking the same effect which is why Orochimaru's best group was used to retrieve him. "

"And since she didn't have the same treatment...it was worse for her?" Naruto realized.

"Yes, but...that's not all Tsunade told me."

"What else did she tell you?"

"She told me...Koyuki's responsible for the death of Mika."

"Her body guard?"

"He wasn't just her body guard, he was her childhood friend she met after the massacre and possibly a person she was involved romantically in Suna."

"I guess that's why Orochimaru called him her lover..." Naruto said. "I noticed that every time she's mentioned him back at the hideout there was so much pain in her eyes."

"She's been through a lot in these last eight years." said Kakashi. "As a brother I should have tried harder to be there for her, and I failed."

"You haven't failed yet Kakashi-sensei."

"She couldn't even confide in me to take care of her son."

"She thought you had enough on your plate by training me." Naruto said. "But maybe we can still bring him with us while you train me and Konohamaru can supervise."

"That's not such a bad idea Naruto." Kakashi said as scratched his chin. "Not a bad idea."

* * *

_I'm finally at the hideout, _Koyuki wrote on the scroll _But Kabuto knocked me out with a drug and I was unconscious for at least four days. The hideout is defidently underground and there's a cave with a small waterfall and lake but I cannot be sure of where the water exits or enters._

She let the words fade away as she entered her chakra into it and she waited a few moments before Tsunade replied.

**The four days should narrow down how close it is to the village. Kakashi already knows you left and so has Naruto...they're not happy.**

Koyuki scoffed as she could clearly imagine Naruto's outrage.

_Apologize to Naruto for me, and if he can check on Atsuko once in a while when he's not training with Kakashi that would be great._

**Have you seen Sasuke?!**

Koyuki frowned at the question but more because of how Tsunade had asked it. Though her question was answered pretty quickly.

**Koyu it's Naruto...so did you?**

Koyuki rolled her eyes.

_You baka you busted through Tsunade's door didn't you? Yes, I have seen him but I'll be as hostile as possible to him. I did not come here for him I came to get rid of the stupid curse mark._

There was a few minutes of pause before the reply came.

**Maybe if you told him about Atsuko he might change his mind.**

_Over my dead body Naruto, he doesn't deserve to know...not yet at least..._

**At least think about it while you're there.**

_I can't make that promise Naruto. I need to go. _with that she stopped writing and rolled up the scroll, sealed it, and put it away in her backpack.

After a while she just laid there on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was tired despite having been knocked out by that drug and she only wished she'd had a chance to punch someone in the face because she really wanted to since she woke up. Maybe tomorrow if Orochimaru said something annoying she's get her chance to punch him or anyone that tried to protect him. Even if that person was Sasuke.

_Atsuko _her mind went straight to her son and closed her eyes sadly. It didn't matter how many time she left him to go on a mission she always missed him to the point where she felt pain on her chest. She opened up her backpack and opened the secret pocket where she kept her locket Mika had given her. There was still some blood stains that had refused to wash off when she had tried to clean it the first time, days after Mika died and she had given up since then. She opened it to see a picture of Atsuko the day he turned one on the left part of the locket and on the right side was a picture of Mika and her. They were both smiling like idiots and she remembered it was taken the day Suna had a spring festival.

_Those were the good days, weren't they Mika _Koyuki thought as she curled up on the bed with the locket in her hand and she slowly drifted to sleep, though it was a fitful sleep filled with nightmares of blood and crimson eyes staring at her through the dark.


	15. Secret of the Curse

Koyuki pretended to be asleep as she sensed someone standing next to her bed. Her hand tightened slightly around her kunai that was under her pillow with her body facing the wall. In a split second she sat up, swinging her arm with the kunai only to be stopped a millimeter away from breaking skin right where the jugular would be.

"She really is fast, almost as fast as you Sasuke" said Kabuto with amusement. Koyuki was staring at Sasuke's wide eyes of surprise as he held her wrist holding the kunai so close to his neck that it was actually starting to bleed.

"Never sneak up on me Uchiha." Koyuki said calmly but he could hear the threat in her voice.

"You've gotten faster, since last time we met." he replied just as calm.

"Did you think I was in Konoha mourning in disappointment for not taking you back?" she asked codly. "Don't underestimate me Uchiha."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied.

Kabuto looked at the ex lovers with amusement. They were both so close to each other that they could easily kiss if they wanted too, and Kabuto could tell they wanted too despite the anger that sizzled between them. He was curious as to how this would play out if it went uninterrupted. Unfortunately, Orochimaru couldn't be kept waiting.

"It's best if you get dressed, Orochimaru-sama is waiting."

For a moment both shinobi didn't move until Sasuke tightened his hold on Koyuki's wrist and pried the kunai with his other hand. She jerked her wrist from his hand and glared before she got up from her bed and walked past him to the restroom attached to her bedroom. Fifteen minutes later Koyuki found herself in the same large cave as when she arrived the day before. Orochimaru was standing in the middle of the cave, surrounded by four of his minions. One of them was the guy that had seen her in the shower. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes while Sasuke sent a glare towards the man.

"Koyuki-chan, are you ready?"

"I didn't think you'd be willing to help me." Koyuki said evenly. "What do you want in return? I know you don't help out of the goodness of your heart you snake."

"Quite true," Orochimaru smiled. "I was hoping you'd give me information on Akatsuki, and see the power of the curse mark I gave you. Seeing as you're the first to bear the curse mark of your mother's family."

Koyuki's eyes narrowed.

"My...mother's family?"

"This curse mark could only be combined with a special child that bared the mark of the ancestors. Something you haven't stopped hiding."

Koyuki looked down to her covered birthmark and began to undo the bandages around it until it showed completely. Her curse mark were like vines wrapping around her birthmark and the seal around it. It was glowing slightly and she didn't need to look at Sasuke to know his was glowing faintly as well.

"My mother's family were performers." she said.

"I'm sure Kakashi told you they were also warriors. Your ancestry goes back to the era of the sage of six paths. They created this curse mark but unfortunately I don't have enough information. Even with one of the members of the clan." he looked at the man that had winked at Koyuki and they both looked at each other in surprise.

"This is Hansuke Usagi. Hansuke, this is Koyuki Hatake." At hearing her full name, Hansuke scoffed.

"So the chosen one is the offspring of the traitor?"

"My mother was _not _a traitor!" Koyuki snapped. "Your clan exiled her because she fell in love with a ninja!"

"She married behind the clan's back she deserved what she got. Itachi Uchiha did us a favor, though he should have killed you as well."

Koyuki bared her teeth and would have attacked had Sasuke not grabbed her forearm. When she turned her head to him and glared Sasuke saw the curse mark starting to cover half of her face. Orochimaru chuckled and he motioned his hands for the four ninjas to start the hand signs and Kabuto took out a bottle with four pills.

"Now now Koyuki-chan. Save that anger for later."

She jerked her arm from Sasuke's grip and accepted the pills Kabuto placed in her hand.

"How do I know these won't kill me?"

"You don't, you have to trust us." Kabuto said.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." she said and walked to the middle of the circle to where Orochimaru was at and swallowed the pills. "So now what?"

"You die." Orochimaru said and moved out of the circle just as Koyuki felt herself choke and she fell to her knees.

"GYAAH" she gasped. She felt like there was acid burning her entire body and she started shaking like she was having a seizure. Immediately the hadnsigns were finished and the nin slammed their hands on the ground and an icy blue dome covered her. Sasuke watched in amazement as Koyuki instantly stopped shaking and she curled into a fetal position, her hair flowing in every direction as if she was underwater.

**_Get me out of here! _**Sasuke flinches and Kabuto looks at him strangely for a moment before looking back at Koyuki. That voice had been so loud inside his head it had startled him.

**_If you don't get me out I'll kill everyone!_**

There it was again.

_What the hell is going on?_

**_I'm the one that killed Ikari. The other Koyuki._**

Sasuke's memory goes to the Koyuki with white hair and icy blues eyes. The murderous cold look in them along with the inhumane way her eyes stared at him.

_**Now you get it. Now get me out of here!**_

_Why should I?_

**_You're precious Koyuki might not survive the transformation._**

_Don't underestimate her._

**_Fine, then good luck stopping me._**he could hear the sneer in the voice _**Ikari wasn't lucky**_** enough.**

The blue ice dome changed into an intense red fire and exploded. Sasuke covered his face with his arm and when the smoke cleared Koyuki was on her feet but she was different. Her skin had a soft blue tinge to it, her hair was not silver but completely white like pure snow and it reached the floor, her eyes were icy blue, nails long and sharp like claws, but what surprised him more was the wings. Sasuke's had been like hands but hers were actual wings, black as night and almost a fifteen foot wingspan she looked like an angel of death.

"**I told you, I will kill** **everyone."** Koyuki replied and she turned to the nearest ninja and kicked him so hard in the ribs he flew straight to the other side of the cave and slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch. Other ninja attempted to jump her and restrain her but they were either kicked, punched, or having their heads smashed in with Koyuki's bare fists. Ten people later only Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, and Hansuke were left.

Koyuki turned to Hansuke and smiled wickedly.

"**An Usagi, my it's been centuries since I've seen a child of the moon clan."**

"You were a traitor and deserved to be sealed." Hansuke replied. "You almost caused destruction of the world if the Sage hadn't stopped you."

"**The Sage." **she said in a sweet voice as if remembering a dear old friend. "**He was a great man, he ended up sealing a part of his sould in order finish the seal. Which dear Uchiha has on him.****"**

Sasuke looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"**It's interesting how his host would be you. Then again...the mark chose you because of Koyuki."**

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked. "There are many here who bear the same mark."

"**But none have the same power as Sasuke's do they?" **she smirked. "**And it's not because of his Uchiha blood. The man you are extracting the curse from is a descendant of the Sage and every barer is of pure heart but the mark causes violence. That is due to me being sealed in there as well."**

"Please explain yourself. Are you saying the heaven curse mark and the Usagi clan's curse mark are connected?" Kabuto asked.

"**You're a smart one aren't you." **Koyuki smiled. "**That's all I'll say for now...so...who wants to die next?"**

"Give Koyuki back." Sasuke said and unsheathed his katana.

"**I don't think so Uchiha. ****She's been a pain in the ass, weak because she refuses to accept the truth and thinks she can tell her heart to look the other way. She needs a rain check. Plus...I like this body, young, strong and powerful. Yes, I could get used to this wonderful body."**

"Release her." Sasuke growled coldly.

"**Make me!" **She launched herself at him and Sasuke would have swung his Katana if he hadn't remembered that was Koyuki's body. He received a good punch in the jaw that made lights dance in his eyes and his head snap to the side. He was ready the second time and caught her fist and delivered a punch of his own to her stomach and sent her sliding on the floor a couple of feet back. Sasuke activated his curse mark to full transformation and attacked her.

"C'mon Koyuki get it together." he said as he threw punch after punch. _Are you really going to let her take over you?_

_Like hell I am! _Koyuki's body flinched and Sasuke heard the response clear in his head and he stopped.

"You bitch stop using my body!" The response came from Koyuki's lips as she backed away from Sasuke and clenched her head.

"**But I'm having fun!"**

**"**Stop! I'm not killing anyone ever again!" she screamed and fell to her knees.

"Koyuki." Sasuke whispered as he knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulders. Koyuki looked at him and he could see her eyes switching from brown to icy blue back and forth.

"**No...my name...is...AMIDA!" **she screamed before the curse mark glowed and she passed out on her side. Sasuke placed two fingers against her neck and could feel the pulse and he gave a small sigh. The wings, claws everything from the transformation disappeared.

"At least she's calm now." Orochimaru mused as he looked down at Amida who was now Koyuki as her hair turned silver again and the mark stopped glowing. "Take her back to her room and keep watch Hansuke."

"I'll do it." Sasuke replied as he picked up Koyuki bridal style and her head rested against his shoulder on the crook of his neck.

"You need to train."

"She'll be my training, she's gotten much stronger and I want to test myself against it." with that he turned and left with Koyuki in his arms.

"Even though it's an excuse to be around her he still has a point." Kabuto said. "She's the only one besides you that can land a hit on him."

"True, but Koyuki-chan might become problematic after a while. As much as I'd like to kill her I still need information on this _Amida." _Orochimaru smiled. "The power flowing from her was exquisite. I want to experience it some more."

* * *

Sasuke placed Koyuki on the bad and he sat at the edge of the bed. He moved her bangs from her closed eyes and trailed it until he got to her lips. He didn't know what came over him but he found himself closer to her lips and before he knew it he was placing his lips over hers. Instantly he felt his chest tightened and fire run through his body just like the first time he had kissed her. But it lasted all but three seconds as he suddenly felt a fist hit his jaw and he fell off the bed to his side. He looked up and saw Koyuki sitting up with her eyes filled with rage and her cheeks flushed.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. _Doing!_" she exclaimed. She was breathing heavily and Sasuke stood up, holding his aching jaw and moved it around, glad it hadn't dislocated. _I seem to be getting hit a lot in the jaw today. _He thought annoyingly.

"You sure do pack a punch." he winced.

"Uchiha you have two seconds to reply before I beat the crap out of you." she snapped.

"Nothing happened." he said. "Just an impulse."

Those words brought her back to the time she had kissed him during the chunnin exams when his mark had taken over. He had asked her why she'd kissed him and she had replied with words along the lines Sasuke had replied now.

"Well I'm really close to following my 'impulse' of shoving your own katana down your throat."

She backed into the wall when Sasuke appeared an inch from her face, his eyes glinting with mischief and challenge.

"I'd like to see you try." he replied in a low voice and Koyuki felt a chill run down her spine. He got closer and she squeezed her eyes shut trying not to close the gap herself and kiss him. When she thought he would kiss her she heard the door close, she opened her eyes and she found herself alone. She sighed in relief and slid until she was lying down, her face in her hands and she groaned in frustration.

_God damn it I can't give in...I just can't!_

_**Oh stop**_** complaining.** Amida sneered in Koyuki's head and Koyuki scoffed.

"You...is everything you said true?"

_**Way to change the subject. Yes, everything I said was true.**_

"And what do you mean by me being 'The Chosen One.'"

**The one born with the moon symbol and cursed with the mark of angels will release the angel of death and free her from her dark self. In order to do that she needs help from the one marked with the curse of heaven and he will have to sacrifice that which he cannot live without in order to help his leader save the ninja world.**

"Help his leader...who's that?"

**No idea, the prophecy is linked to another made by a Sage Frog...one of your animal contracts as you ninjas put it. I have no knowledge of what that prophecy entails...I just know the prophecy about me.**

"So you're an Angel?"

_**Yes, and no.**_

_What does that mean?_

**_I was an angel that fell from heaven...for falling in love with a human...or to be more precise, with a ninja._**

This Koyuki was not expecting and she narrowed her eyes.

"The Sage of the Six Paths...you loved him."

* * *

"What the hell was I thinking!" Sasuke asked himself as he ran his hands through his hair and paced around his room. "Why did I kiss her?!"

_You still have feelings for her. _his conscious jabbed at him.

"No...I can't...not after everything I put her through." he kept pacing until he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to let out some steam and he went straight to Orochimaru and convinced him to train him. He didn't stop until his chakra was low and he was actually sweating.

"Well this is quite a surprise Sasuke-kun. What made you train so hard today?"

Sasuke didn't answer just picked up a canteen of water Kabuto had brought and drank until he emptied it.

"Im going to shower." with that he left and showered. When he was back in his room and laid on his bed he stared at the ceiling with his thought going back to Koyuki and the way he had heard her thoughts in his head. When he fell asleep though, his dream took on a different form.

_"Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you." he heard himself say as he looked at the woman with her knees to her chest and pointing a kunai at him which she had grabbed from his weapons pouch when he had brought her to a room. She was shaking, __ her hair was completely white and fell all over her face and only showed part of her eye; _her blue eyes stared at him narrowed with rage and fear. Despite that her hand was steady and firm. But what caught his attention the most were the pitch black wings folded on her back. With feathers as long as his forearm and he was sure that if he could reach out and touch them they would be as soft as the finest silk imaginable. He slowly raised his arms to show he wasn't going to harm her. He could sense the chakra in her wasn't normal but it wasn't like the chakra of any of his tailed beasts.

_"Are you a demon?" he asked to which a sneer spread on her lips._

_"Don't compare me with that filth." she growled. "I'm an-" she stopped and averted her eyes._

_"You don't have to tell me now." he assured her in a gentle voice. "Now, why don't you let me take a look at those wings. They're bleeding."_

_His words made her eyes narrow even more and the hand that wasn't holding the kunai went to her back and came away with blood. Her eyes filled with tears and he watched as her face filled with sorrow. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she wiped her cheeks with the back of her bloody hand and looked at them perplexed._

_"What...what are these?"_

_She didn't fit as he gently took the kunai from her hand and took the other one with tears. She glanced at him and he spoke with caution, as afraid she would break if he spoke any louder._

_"Their called tears. They usually fall when someone's in great sorrow, or when they loose someone or something that was important to them."_

_Her lip trembled and more tears flowed._

_"What ever it is your feeling...let it out." no sooner had he said the words she let out a cry of anguish and she buried her face in her hands. She shook and convulsed with sobs and cries. After what seemed hours she stopped and he slowly moved her long bangs damped with blood from her face and was shocked to see how beautiful she was. Almost as if her face had been sculpted delicately by the gods. Her eyes were a bit read and puffy from sobbing, but she still looked intriguingly beautiful. _

_"Now, a creature like you shouldn't be crying...you're too beautiful for that. What's your name?"_

_She looked at him completely now and what made his heart clench in surprise wasn't how intense and blue her eyes were but seeing himself in the reflection of her eyes. Spiky hair and lilac eyes with six ringlets on them._

_"My name, is Amida."_


	16. Never Forget That

**Orochimaru broke the seal on the curse mark and I underwent a painful transformation though I can't remember much. Just that I was back in my room and the door locked.**

Koyuki sent her chakra through the paper once she stopped writing and waited for Tsunade to reply.

_**What do you mean by transformation?**_

**I grew wings, claws, and I wasn't myself. It was as if I had become someone else.**

_**How confident are you that you'll be able to escape?**_

Koyuki had already thought about that part and she was sure it would be close to impossible as she was always locked up and the keeper of her keys was none other than Sasuke. She also knew for a fact that Orochimaru wouldn't graciously let her go since he was deeply interested in a seal that he had infected her with and had no idea on the effect it would have on her.

**Very slim chance of that happening but I'll find a way.**

**_What about Sasuke do you think you can convince him to help you?_**

**No, he won't and I refuse to ask him for help if in case he betrays me for a second time. Please tell my Atsuko I love him and I'll be with him soon.**

With that she finished the conversation and hid her scroll on a secret pocket of her backpack just as the lock on her door clicked and Sasuke walked in. She glared at him and scowled.

"What? You can't knock before unlocking my door? At least that'll make it seem like you have manners."

"Orochimaru wants to see you." was Sasuke's only reply. Koyuki couldn't help but feel a disappointed that he hadn't gone to her room just to see her but anger quickly rose up in her and she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Well that's too bad I don't feel like meeting up with him today." she sneered.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." sighed Sasuke.

"I'll make it as difficult as I want Uchiha. Unlike you I didn't come on my own volition."

"Then why did you accept?" he asked as anger rose up within him as well. "The Koyuki I know would rather die than ask for Orochimaru's help."

"The Koyuki you knew died the moment you left her in your bedroom naked and alone!" she snapped. "You have no idea of the pain I went through or the fact that I gave-" she stopped herself, she had been about to spill everything about Atsuko and that couldn't happen.

"You gave what?"

"None of your business!"

"Well you have no idea how hard it was for me to leave Konoha, especially you!" both of them were raising their voices now and neither had any idea where all their anger had come from.

"Then why did you!? I loved you and that seemed to have not mattered to you at all!"

"IT DID MATTER!" yelled Sasuke and she stared. "I had to kill Itachi for what he did to you and my family-"

"Oh well that explains everything doesn't it?! Why didn't you tell me then?! I could have gone with you! If you hadn't realized, my mother was killed by that murderer too!"

"I did it to protect you! You weren't alone for four years! You had your brother while mine was the cause of my loneliness!

"You had Team Seven! YOU HAD ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Screamed Koyuki. "YOU HAD A NEW FAMILY AND YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY TO CHASE AFTER A PAST THAT CAN'T BE CHANGED! IT DOESN'T MATER WHETHER YOU KILL ITACHI OR NOT THE CLAN WILL NEVER COME BACK AND NEITHER WILL MY MOTHER!

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? THE REASON I WANT TO KILL ITACHI WASN'T BECAUSE OF MY FAMILY IT WAS BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST YOU TOO!

He screamed back and Koyuki flinched as Sasuke grabbed her by the arms and slightly shook her.

"I eight years ago I thought you were dead and I blamed myself for not being able to protect you. When I found you again I was the happiest person in the whole world and when I almost lost you again when Itachi placed us under his genjutsu I couldn't forgive myself for being so weak. I left to get stronger and be able to protect you don't you get it?"

"That is the worst excuse you can give me Uchiha." she replied soflty. What the hell was wrong with her? Sasuke was talking to her like he's never talked to her before; an open book revealing all its secrets and she was trying so hard to pretend they were fake. Perhaps because she had built her hatred on the simple fact he had left her without an explanation and because she thought Sasuke didn't deserve to know he was a father.

"I'm being honest with you here god damn it!" he snapped. "After everything-"

"I almost killed myself the day you left." she replied and his eyes narrowed in shock. "I was going to kill myself but I was stopped by an anbu that had been sent by Tsunade to interrogate me. After that I begged her to let me leave Konoha and she sent me to Sunagakure...I thought I could be able to forget you, to make the pain go away if I could just leave everything that reminded me of you...but I couldn't."

She looked down as she shook and tried to keep herself together.

"And life granted me a second chance with an amazing ninja that loved me even though I still loved you and I was blind to not see it. It was the same ninja who had stopped me from committing suicide and he was always there for me. And then he was taken from me AND THAT BASTARD HAD THE NERVE TO LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVED ME WITH HIS LAST BREATH AS HE BLED OUT IN MY ARMS!" she screamed in anger and sorrow as she sunk to her knees and Sasuke released her.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said as if he had been the one who had taken the great shinobi from her.

"What for? Now I know it was Orochimaru's fault this all happened." she sighed.

"I regretted leaving you the moment I left...but I couldn't go back." he looked away from her feeling even more remorse as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Koyuki."

"No matter how many times you apologize...I'll still forgive you either way." she laughed but there was no humor in it. "My heart will always be yours even though my head tells me you deserve nothing."

Before Sasuke could respond the door opened and Kabuto walked in.

"Orochimaru's getting impatient, he wants to see Koyuki."

"And I already told Uchiha here that I won't meet with the snake." Koyuki replied with annoyance as she stood up.

"You have no choice, you're still alive just because he needs to learn more about Amida and the connection between the curse marks. Now don't test whether his curiosity or his patience will be the first to go. I suggest you get moving."

Koyuki glowered at him before following Kabuto out of her room and Sasuke looked at her retreating back with longing. He meant every single word that he said and she was making him suffer on purpose. He knew he deserved it but thought that at least she would say she understood...or something! Koyuki found herself in a medical lab; tubes filled with liquids of different color and smell, strange blobs that resembled flesh in glass containers and green tanks filled with adults and children which made bile rise at the back of her throat. Orochimaru was waiting for her at the farthest corner of the lab where there was a table with thick leather straps.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Koyuki asked coldly.

"You're just like Sasuke, always with the disrespect." Kabuto scolded.

"Don't compare me with him." Koyuki scoffed. "What's with the table?"

"It's for you."

"No thanks, I don't do iron bedding. It's not good for your back."

"Well you better get used to it because you'll be spending quite some time on it." Orochimaru smiled venomously as she was picked up by Hansuke and strapped to the table.

"GET OFF ME WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed and she was strapped down tightly. "LET ME GO!"

"What are you going to do to her?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to know how the curse mark works on her." Orochimaru replied as he picked up a scalpel.

"Oh hell no! You are not going to cut me open like a slab meat you disgusting snake!" she snapped.

"Relax, I won't hurt you in the way you're thinking. This is just precaution in case you become, unmanageable."

Koyuki's eyes burned with rage and when she looked at Sasuke they burned even hotter as if it was all his fault she was strapped to the table.

"What do you want." she whispered thought she kept her gaze on Sasuke as she said it.

"We want to speak with Amida." Kabuto told her. At this Koyuki let out a bark of laughter.

"Well you should just ask nicely." she looked at Orochimaru and her eyes flicked to icy blue. "And you didn't need to strap her."

Her claws grew and her hair turned pure white but the wings didn't grow. Amida looked towards Sasuke and he felt a shiver run down his spine making him look away.

"I can sense the Sage stirring within you Uchiha." she smirked. "It won't be long before he surfaces as well."

"Maybe you can tell us about how you came to be sealed in the curse mark." Kabuto said but Amida shook her head.

"I was not sealed withing the curse mark. I was sealed in this," she moved her left arm to show the moon shaped birthmark.

"But that's Koyuki's birthmark." Sasuke said.

"If her mother had not abandoned her tribe she would have known about the true meaning of such an unusual birthmark. Isn't that right Usagi, you're about the age to know about the mark."

Usagi gave a nod but a frown was plastered on his lips.

"According to the tribe elders, the sage found a being from the heavens and took care of her. He cared for her until she was well enough to travel and she joined him on his travels and train the first generation of shinobi. They fell in love and started the Usagi clan, named so for he had found her during the night when the moon was at its highest point. They began a family but after a few years she was swallowed by darkness for she was no ordinary being of heaven."

"I was the angel of death." Amida continued for him. "Of course that title was taken after I was banished by the gods but they allowed me to keep my name. As if I needed their pity." She murmured bitterly. "I was consumed by darkness, though it was such a long time ago I cannot even remember why. All I remember was the power, delicious and exquisite it was as if I was my old self again. Feared by even the most black hearted rufians and almost worshiped by the people. But the sage feared my powers would cause chaos and bloodshed, something he had worked for many years to avoid. To say his feared was confirmed he had no choice but to seal me, in the process he destroyed my beast and thus created the nine tailed demons. He made a special seal and placed it on one of my daughters who was the purest of souls and volunteered. Then made a curse mark that sealed my dark powers and blood lust along with a part of him and placed it upon my eldest son. He made a curse mark that sealed another part of me placed it within a scroll and buried it deep within a sacred shrine in the mountain. My eldest son travel far to the east for the after affect of the curse mark was my violence and blood-lust; in order to protect the clan he took his own path and started his own clan. My daughter remained with the clan and the seal gave her the power of sight, predict the future since my abilities were once to see those who would die and so I could fulfill my duty and take the souls to the next world."

"Is all this true Hansuke?" Orochimaru asked and Hansuke nodded.

"It would appear so, the legend was much shorter but she just gave us a very detailed story of how it happened."

"And the seal." said Kabuto. "Only appears on those of pure heart?"

"Well aren't you a smart one." Amide smirked. "Yes, although it only happens on female since the seal was placed on my daughter. The seal can only be passed down by blood and any one whose soul was pure and worthy enough to receive it. Very few were worthy of baring the burden and it tended to skip a few generations. I think I have told you all the necessary."

"Oh quite the contrary." Orochimaru smiled. "I must know all about the powers you unleashed when we first released you. I was quite beautiful."

"Those powers are not meant for you Orochimaru." Amida warned him. "You have made your immortality your curse and trust me when I say you will not evade my brother for long. He will not be easily persuaded from his duty as I was."

"Brother?"

"Did you actually think there was only one god of death? There are many gods in the realm of paradise and they chose who gets to live or die. They make no exceptions."

With that she broke the leather straps and jumped from the table and blocked Orochimaru's sword by clapping it between her palms on the flat sides of the blade.

"Your toys and jutsus are not strong enough to bind a creature like me. I am only allowing you to keep her here for my own entertainment. Don't try and pretend I owe you for releasing me for I am still more powerful than you." she kicked Orochimaru and sent him crashing through the rock wall and walked towards Sasuke and winked at him.

"You two are very entertaining to watch Uchiha, the thoughts in her head are oh so amusing when it comes to you. She doesn't know whether to love you or rip your heart out! Personally I would have done the latter, the blood shed she's capable of is quite the thrill." with that her curse mark glowed and Koyuki was herself again but the moment Amida disappeared Koyuki only got to look at Sasuke for a split second before passing out and Sasuke catching her.

"Amida seems to be very much like her vessel wouldn't you agree?" Kabuto asked with amusement. Sasuke didn't reply, merely gave Kabuto his back and left with Koyuki in his arms. As Sasuke carried her his mind went back to the dream he had of the winged beauty and realized with a shock that almost made him drop Koyuki that the winged being was Amida and he had dreamed he was the sage. But was it really a dream? Or a memory from the sealed self of Amida and the Sage?

* * *

When Koyuki woke up she found herself looking up at Sasuke and she sat up with her fist raised, ready to punch him. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you kiss me?" she asked him with a glare.

"No. Unless you want me to." he replied and she could see the corner of his lip twitch which made her slightly furious.

"Don't you dare joke with me Uchiha." she growled as she got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke's eyes followed her as she walked in and from the mirror he could see as she turned on the water of the sink and splash some water in her face. He noticed how the water flowed down her face and trickled down between her clavicle and down her shirt. When Koyuki looked up she noticed Sasuke looking and glared again as she toweled off her face and walked out.

"If you don't need anything Uchiha I want you to leave." commanded Koyuki when she had come out of the restroom. Once again she sent a glare his way and this for some reason made Sasuke walk towards her and Koyuki backed away until she was backed up against the wall.

"You better get away from me Uchiha before-"

"Stop." he whispered in a low voice. Koyuki tensed as his hand rose up and placed it on her cheek. Her own hand rose to slap his face but his other hand went up instantly and pinned her hand to the wall.

"Let go off me." she whispered threateningly.

"I'm not going to." he replied.

"I said let go!" she snapped and aimed a kick at his shin but he blocked it with his own leg and pinned her leg to the wall which made him press his body against her.

"No! I've had it with your attitude Koyuki!" Sasuke snapped. Koyuki froze and looked at him dumbstruck. "I've told you my reasons of why I left, and you still can't understand?!"

"Oh yeah, you expect me to believe everything when I heard what you told Naruto that day we found you. You didn't care about me...just another bond you needed to 'sever'" she spat bitterly. Something like a look of shame crossed his face and Koyuki felt satisfaction upon seeing it.

"Orochimaru was close by I couldn't let him know I still had _feelings_." he said the word as if he was talking of a time bomb and Koyuki scoffed.

"Please, you can't even say that you still care...how pathetic are you?" she sneered and Sasuke glared and his grip on her wrist tightened.

"You have no idea how much I suffered when I let you go." he said. "I dreamed about you _every single day._ The only day I stopped dreaming about you was about ten months after I left Konoha."

Koyuki's face paled a bit after he said it, it was around that time when she had given birth to Atsuko.

"And when I dreamed about you again you were here in the hideout. But when Orochimaru said what the curse mark was doing to you I couldn't...I was scared for you." he said, softer this time as he moved a lock of hair behind her ear with the hand that wasn't holding her wrist. She didn't know why, but she couldn't move her free hand to hit him and the way he was speaking to her was so sincere she was finding it hard to stay mad at him.

"That's rich coming from you Uchiha." she laughed. "Dream about me? I suffered with nightmares every night!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do Koyuki. If there was a way I could change it I would. Believe me I would."

"Then come back with me." she whispered. Her bravado slowly beginning to fall apart. "Help me escape and come back to Konoha with me. Just come back."

"Koyuki...I can't...I have to kill Itachi."he said and anger flared up in Koyuki again.

"And then what?! Die?! If you go up against Itachi what makes you think you'll come out of that alive?! And when you die then our s-" she stopped herself as she had almost mentioned her son again. Sasuke noticed this hesitation and tilted his head curiously.

"The our what?"

"Nothing!" she snapped. "If you want to die fine go ahead see if I care!"

"But you do care." he said as leaned ever closer to her so that his lips were hovering just above hers.

"Uchiha back off!"

"Stop that." he demanded.

"Stop what."

"Stop calling me Uchiha." he growled.

"So now it bothers you?" she sneered.

"When it comes from you, yes! Koyuki-"

"No! I won't use your name you don't deserve it! I hate you!" she screamed and Sasuke froze, shocked at her words. Something snapped inside of him and before Koyuki could stop him he yelled back.

"Too bad!" he pressed his lips hard against hers and Koyuki struggled, fighting to push him off but it was no use as she found herself kissing him back. Sasuke let go of her wrist and placed his hand at the back of her neck and tilted his head to make the kiss deeper while Koyuki's hand drifted to his shirt and pulled him even closer so he was no pressed completely against her. Her other hand clenched his hair at the back of his head and was in a battle between pushing him away and pulling him in.

"Don't fight it Koyuki." Sasuke gasped as he kissed her jaw and down to the side of her neck making shivers run down her body and goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"haaaah," she gasped as he gently nipped her neck and she gently bit his earlobe making him groan. He always was sensitive around there and as her hands went under his shirt and stroked his back did he begin to growl in broken moans. Sasuke felt her smirk and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine as he slowly grinded against her and she gasped a moan of pleasure as she felt him through her short and her nails pressed against his back. Next thing she knew Sasuke grabbed her thighs and her legs wrapped around his waist and walked to the bed and let himself fall so that she was under him. He kissed her slowly then;beginning at her lips, her jaw, her,neck, the crook of her shoulder as she shut her eyes and allowed this temporary bliss to overcome her. He began to raise her tank top until it was just below her breast and kissed her at the edge of where her bra was at and down to her abdomen where her breath hitched just a bit. He stopped there and Koyuki waited but nothing happened and when she opened her eyes she was staring into the dark pools of his onyx eyes and she saw herself reflected on them. Her hair splayed out like a fan, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dilated with bliss. Sasuke's hair was slightly disheveled and his breath coming out in slow pants with his cheeks also red and his eyes looked at her with so much fire she couldn't look away. He leaned down and slowly kissed her lips and then gently bit her lip and she parted her lips allowing him to place his tongue in her mouth and she moaned as they fought for dominance but Sasuke beating her and make her heartbeat increase.

"Sa...su...ke..." Koyuki moaned and Sasuke smirked as he broke the kiss and grinds against her again.

"Say it again." he whispers in a husky voice. "I need to hear it."

She moans and her nail slowly scratch his back and he bites back a groan and buries his face on the crook of her neck as it takes all his self control to not rip her clothes off and have her.

"Koyuki...say it..." he whispers again and this time she gives in as he grinds harder against her and bites a little harder on her neck.

"Sasuke!" she moans loudly and his hands fly to her shirt and flings it off her with a single movement of his arm and sits up taking her with him. She quickly makes work of his shirt as she unties the knot on his waist and they're embraced in a passionate kiss that makes heat radiate off their bodies like a time bomb.

"Koyuki," he gasps. "I'm so sorry."

"Shut up." she hisses, pushing him on his back and her hair falls like a waterfall over them and over the bed as she kisses him sensually. "Not right now, lets just lose ourselves in this...while it lasts..." she had taken all of their undergarments off and Sasuke took this opportunity to flip them over so she was under him and slowly spread her legs with his own. He position his hard member to her opening and slowly pushed inside her and watches as her lips part and she locks her eyes with his. When he's fully inside her he closes his eyes and groans as she tightens around him and lets out a long gasp. He began to move his hips and Koyuki's hands clenched the sheets and Sasuke placed one hand on the side of her head and the other on the headboard. Koyuki wrapped her legs higher on his waist and let out a low moan as she felt him move perfectly inside her. After a while she unclenched the sheets and placed her hands on his back and he pressed his lips against hers and slowly began to pick up his speed. Koyuki's nails sunk in his skin and he growled with pleasure and the hand that wasn't on the head board went to her thigh and hitched it up higher making her back arch and her chest press against his.

"Sasuke...harder..." she moaned and Sasuke couldn't deny her since he the way he was thrusting against her felt too good to stop. His hold on the head board tightened and his jaw clenched as he moved faster and thrusted harder to the point Koyuki mewled and gasped in delirium to the high she felt. Sasuke's vision began to tunnel and he knew he was getting close and by the painful way Koyuki's hands were clutching to his back she was close as well.

"Sasuke..." she moaned. "Oh god I'm so close..."

"I know..." he grunted. "So am I..." his body arms were shaking and without warning Sasuke took her other leg and placed it over his shoulder, pounding into her and kissing her hotly on the lips as a cry of pleasure escaped her. It took only a few more minutes of this reckless pounding and Koyuki became undone; she moaned out Sasuke's name and when Sasuke felt her juices coating him light flashed around his eyes and pounded even more erratically into until he spilled his seed into her and gasping her name with a broken growl. He slowly came to a stop and he let her legs fall on the bed as they both gasped for air; Sasuke slowly kissed from her shoulder to her lips and she returned the kiss as she placed her hands on either side of his cheeks. When they had finally regained their breath he rolled to the side and took her with him so her her rested on his chest and he flinched a bit from the scratches on his back. They stayed like silent, not daring to say anything in fear of saying the wrong thing and breaking this dream they had built. He looked at her and noticed she was looking at him with calm doe like eyes. She gave him the tiniest of smiles and a small tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek and into his chest. He dried her cheek with his thumb and kissed her forehead. Neither said anything again, Sasuke merely played with a lock of her long, silver smooth hair and she traced his curse mark. After a while they sat up and Koyuki got dressed in a red tank top and black boxer shorts and as she watched Sasuke get dressed she noticed the marks she had left on his back and a small sense of satisfaction warmed in her chest. When he was done he turned to her and saw her sitting at the edge of her bed. He walked towards her and placed her face between his hands and sweetly kissed her lips. He moved to her ears and gently said.

"I still love you, never forget that." Her only reply was to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. When they broke the kiss Sasuke walked to the door, opened it, gave her one last look before closing it behind him...and didn't lock it.


End file.
